The Large Ashikabi
by Snakespur
Summary: Always content to be in the background, 18 year old Kenshin Oyamada convinced himself that life was as good as it was going to get for someone of his body type, until he finds himself as the Ashikabi of a certain pair of lightning twins. My OC's approach to the Sekirei Plan.(Realistic and Fat OC with some Seo bashing. Don't like? Then don't read. See author's notes.) OC/Harem
1. Just Another Day

**A/N:** This is my first attempt at writing a fanfiction. I'm not sure if this is going anywhere, but I've had this idea in the back of my mind for the last couple days, begging me to put it down on paper.

Additionally, I'm going to make some changes to the setting in order to better fit my character, so if you read this, take note of the following:

1\. As part of the story and for funsies, Seo is going to be my OC's next door neighbor, living in a small house adjacent to the apartment complex where my guy is going to live. Since Seo visited Maison Izumo located in the north a few times in the anime and manga, it's a reasonable assumption to say that in canon, he lives somewhere in the Northern part of Tokyo. In this story, he'll be living in the eastern section where my guy is going to be.

2\. On the subject of Seo, there is going to be some bashing, in fact, at least for time being, Seo is going to be a huge dick. I didn't really like his attitude in the anime, and was sort of disgusted at his inability to retain a job, working his Sekirei like dogs to support him. So any Seo-fans, keep that in mind if you still want to read.

3\. I'm going to try and write this without changing to much from the canon events, I'm not sure if my guy is going to have any interaction with Minato or not, but I will probably reference some of the events that Minato was a part of, probably through the news.

4\. Again, this is my first fanfiction and also my first attempt at writing a fictional story period, so please bear with me and if you spot any inconsistences, feel free to point them out in the review section. I don't mind criticism as long as it's done constructively and politely, any compliments are welcome to of courseJ.

5\. I'm not 100% sure as to what or how many Sekirei my dude will wing, all I know right now is that his harem is going to be a bit smaller than Minato's. After all, I don't want to have to keep track of a bunch of characters for my first time writing.

6\. One last thing, this story will be rated 'M' for safety more than anything. Not sure if they'll be any lemons in here yet.

I own nothing from Sekirei or any references to other media that might appear in this story, all characters, except my own OC belong to their respective creators.

* * *

Chapter 1

Kenshin Oyamada reached out with a meaty fist to silence the blaring racket of the alarm clock, as the display changed to 7:00am. Light brown eyes opened and took in the blurry image of the plain white, and slightly cracked ceiling above his head. Letting out a cavernous yawn, the young 18 year old heaved himself upright, cringing slightly as the springs in his bed complained at the shifting of his substantial weight. Reaching blindly, Oyamada let out a soft curse as he heard the light clinking sound of his glasses hitting the hard wood floor. Climbing out of bed and getting on his hands and knees, the young man fumbled around, struggling against the poor light and even worse eyesight for his fallen eyewear. After a few minutes of clumsy searching, he found them under his bed. After putting them on his round face, Oyamada attempted to stand up… only to bang his head on the steel frame. Letting out a louder curse than before, he finally struggled to his feet.

 _"_ _What a great way to start the first day of twelfth grade Kenshin,"_ Oyamada thought sarcastically, as he strode over to the medium-sized bathroom, in his average-looking apartment. Letting out a smaller yawn, he removed his boxers, taking a minute to stare at himself in the mirror that adorned the back wall.

A round, half-awake face with short, dark hair stared back. The young man's eyes peered down the rest of his heavy-set frame with a neutral expression on his visage. Oyamada, like most young men of his body type, was somewhat reserved when out in public. However, _unlike_ most of these men, he liked himself as he was, long ago accepting the fact that he would always be fat.

Back in elementary school, before he recognized this truth, his Mother tried everything she could think of to slim him down; whether it was packing a smaller lunch, or suggesting he exercise after school. Oyamada tried his best to make Mom proud. Unfortunately, regardless of how much he jogged, and how little he ate, his weight refused to go down by more than a couple of pounds. In fact, most of the time, the lack of nourishment had caused the pudgy student to grow light-headed and dizzy.

After the last time he weighed himself with no obvious change, his desperate mother took him to the doctor for an explanation. Regrettably , the man couldn't give them an answer either. Oyamada's body defied explanation. After the results of his last check-up came in, the doctor was surprised that the charts showed that he was fairly healthy for a child his age. It was in that moment, that the large elementary schooler just dismissed it as a quirk, and elected to move on.

It wasn't that bad. Not really. Oyamada could honestly say he liked himself as he was. Sure, he got teased quite often in school, but the young man refused to get upset over it. Why cry over a bunch of "hurtful" words? It's not like he could do anything about his condition.

Sadly, his mother just couldn't accept this fact. Throughout his education, she kept insisting that he find new ways to lose weight, despite the medical professional's diagnosis. By the end of junior year, Oyamada's large reserve of patience had dried up. As a result, he had emptied his savings, and even stooped to borrowing yen from the families of the few close friends he had, in order to move out during summer break.

He used the money to rent this apartment in the Eastern part of Tokyo. The young man had felt guilty for relying on his neighbors for support, promising himself to pay back every coin.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

Oyamada shook his head of these thoughts, as he removed his glasses, setting them down on the counter. The young man entered the medium-sized shower stall, turning the knob to the appropriate temperature. The warm water cascaded over his bowed head and down his large frame, fully awakening him to face the day. Washing away last night's sweat, he stepped out of the shower after a few minutes and toweled himself dry.

Donning his glasses on once again, Oyamada grabbed his boxers and put them underneath the pillow of his now freshly made bed. Shivering slightly at the cooler temperature, he strode over to the closet and slipped into a fresh pair of undergarments, along with the extra-large school uniform that he laid out the previous night.

Continuing to the kitchen, Oyamada grabbed a couple pieces of bread from the old-fashioned bread box next to the refrigerator. After putting them in the toaster, Oyamada turned the knob on the slightly battered T.V. on top of the counter, flipping it to the news for some background noise as he waited for his toast to finish.

Normally, the young man did not pay too much attention to the latest headlines, but after seeing the outlandish visage of MBI's president Minaka Hiroto, located at what appeared to be at the base of MBI tower, Oyamada decided to hear what he had to say:

 _"_ _With MBI stocks continually increasing, what are the future plans for your company?" asked the attractive-looking reporter. Minaka gave her a wide grin, pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose slightly before answering. "Today, we stand on the precipice of a new age! The Gods of fate and destiny will guide mankind to new heights! The only Plan that MBI will follow is the one that the Gods have shown me!" So saying, Minaka turned around with a dramatic flourish of his white cape, disappearing inside the tower. Immediately, two large men in business suits and sunglasses, took up positions on either side of the door._

 _The reporter stared after Minaka with a puzzled expression adorning her soft features, before turning around and addressing the camera once more: "That was Minaka-shacho, founder of MBI, and from the sound of it, the company is well on its way to being one of the richest conglomerates in-"_

*DING!* Oyamada's attention snapped from the T.V. as the freshly toasted bread made its sudden appearance. A delicious smell wafted throughout the kitchen, as he went over to the cupboard to retrieve a breakfast plate. Using a butter knife to quickly impale the pieces of toast, he transferred both slices to the plate, one after another.

Oyamada's ample stomach growled in preparation of being fed. After applying creamy peanut butter and delicious cherry jelly to both pieces, the hungry young man retrieved a glass from the lower shelf of the same cupboard, and poured himself a tall glass of milk. Grabbing a napkin from the nearby drawer, he sat down at the small dining room table.

Taking large bites from the toast, Oyamada quickly devoured both pieces, chugging down the beverage at a rapid pace and wiping his face off with the napkin. After the quick breakfast, Oyamada rinsed his mouth of any remaining food particles with the rest of his milk before going back over to the bathroom to brush his teeth and wash his hands. Returning to the kitchen, the now-sated young man moved the peanut butter and jelly back in their respective places, also rinsing the plate, glass, and butter knife and putting all three items on the drying rack next to the sink.

With breakfast out of the way, his thoughts turned to the day ahead: " _The first day of Senior year is supposed to be a big deal right? Is it okay that I feel so indifferent about a so-called exciting day?"_ Oyamada never really understood or cared for the significance of supposedly important events, such as the first day of school, or even his own birthday, even as a child. The young man preferred to think of these things as just normal days to experience, not seeing a reason to make a big deal out of it. Oyamada understood that such a dispassionate outlook on life would not win him many friends, but then again, he preferred to have one or two close ones instead of 5-10 acquaintances.

Wandering over to the patchwork easy chair in his living room, the young man grabbed his school bag from its place atop the seat cushion. He flipped it open to make sure everything was accounted for. "Let's see, I have my folders for each class, a couple of notebooks, three mechanical pencils with plenty of extra lead, a couple pens, highlighters, textbooks and of course my phone," Oyamada muttered to himself.

Seeing that everything was packed away, he grabbed his bag and slung it over a beefy shoulder, also pocketing his smart phone. The high school student made one last trip over to his kitchen's refrigerator, to retrieve the carefully wrapped bento from within.

Turning off the television with a twist of the knob, Oyamada glanced over his apartment one last time, making sure he did not forget anything. Nodding to himself, the young man glanced at his phone to check the time: 7:25am, meaning he had about 65 minutes to make it to school.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

Oyamada made his way to the front door, donning his outside shoes, before leaving his apartment suite. After walking down the hall to the front entrance of the building, he stepped out into the unusually hot April morning. glancing to his left, he eyed the seemingly out-of-place house, adjacent to the apartment building, suspiciously. _"Hopefully, I won't run into him today,"_ Oyamada thought to himself.

Unfortunately, luck was not with him, as Seo Karou emerged from the ramshackle house with a bottle of sake in hand, and a slightly unsteady gait in his step. He was tall, standing slightly higher than Oyamada's own 180cm frame. The man was about seven years older than the student, with chiseled muscles and a wild look about him.

He was also something of a ladies man, as on more than one occasion, Oyamada had witnessed him with alcohol in one hand and an attractive girl in the other. Currently, he was bare chested, showing off his pronounced abs and wearing blue jeans. _"Of course he's drunk, who else would be at 7:30 in the morning?"_ Oyamada thought with disgust.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

Elseware, a well-endowed woman standing on an uncompleted sky scraper and wearing a purple Chinese dress that displayed a generous amount of cleavage let out a delicate sneeze. Wiping her nose daintily with a pocket handkerchief, she took another long gulp of her sake bottle.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

Oyamada tried to casually walk away, hoping to avoid being seen by his neighbor. However the sound of approaching footsteps and the permeating smell of booze told him otherwise. The student let out a long-suffering sigh, resigning himself to the fact that he would have to deal with Seo today.

The older man was one of the first people that Oyamada had an actual conversation with, after he moved into the apartment complex. Regrettably, the exchange was not a favorable one for the high school student, and it was one of the few times that he lost his temper….

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

 _Oyamada grunted under the weight of the final cardboard container from the moving truck. Sweat drenched his hair and face. The equally soaked shirt was plastered to his back as if he just climbed out of a swimming pool. The young man's desktop computer and monitor were packed away in the padded interior of this particular box, so he had to be extra careful when handling this one._

 _Unfortunately, the movers went to lunch, after Oyamada paid them a generous tip for their hard work. In their haste, they neglected to give the truck a final inspection, and therefore missed this last box tucked away in the far corner of the trailer. The student was not a fan of waiting for the movers to get back, and didn't want to leave his computer in the the sweltering summer heat either, so he chose to retrieve it himself._

 _Out of the corner of his eye, Oyamada caught sight of a tall man wearing a white wife beater and blue jeans with a rugged look about him. The stranger made his way toward the struggling student with a wicked grin on his face._

 _He was wondering what this guy wanted, when the newcomer "accidentally" collided with the box in Oyamada's hands, sending it crashing forcefully to the ground. The sickening crunch of plastics, electronics and glass that followed, turned his blood to ice as he quickly looked down at the remains of his computer and monitor. The asshole of a stranger was forgotten temporarily in his haste to survey the damage._

 _Oyamada's growing fear came to life as the computer that he spent months saving up for through jobs and assisting around his neighborhood, was now nothing more than a pile of junk on the unforgiving cement._

 _He looked up at the man responsible with a piercing glare. The stranger did not look at all remorseful for his actions. In fact, he appeared to be fighting a losing battle, trying to keep himself from roaring with laughter._

 _"WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM ASSHOLE?" Oyamada boomed, at the guy._

 _"Nothing at all, you should just watch where you are going fat ass!" the stranger replied_. _The jab about his weight went ignored, as Oyamada was temporarily rendered speechless at this man's audacity and blatant disrespect._

 _The student knew full well that this guy ran into him intentionally, and from the barely concealed smirk on the man's face, he knew it to._

 _"In any case," the man continued, "did your mommy and daddy pay for your fancy apartment? I can't stand brats like you, especially fat pieces of shit who rely on their parents for support, even at 18 years of age."_

 _Oyamada's glare turned sharper still as he replied. "Is that really your business you son of a bitch?! You don't know a damn thing about me, so you have no right to judge me. However, just to get you off my back and to keep you from wasting anymore of my time; no, my parents did not support me at all in this move," not seeing any reason to let this poor excuse of a man know that the adults around his neighborhood, some of whom were in fact parents assisted him in getting here._

 _"I expect you to take responsibility for this, the cost comes out to be ¥ 25,000," Oyamada continued angrily._

 _"I'm not paying you back for shit, I did nothing wrong. Unless you want to make me..." the stranger responded, giving him a fierce grin._

 _Oyamada could tell the man was looking for an excuse to bash his head in, but he refused to be baited like this, because one, he wasn't confident enough that he could take on such a physically fit guy, and two, the young man did not want to risk stirring up trouble in the new neighborhood, before he even had a chance to unpack!_

 _After seeing that Oyamada wasn't going to do anything, the man started back toward his small house with a triumphant smirk. Turning around for one last parting shot, he said "that's what I thought, later, fat ass," before disappearing back inside._

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

That was 9 months ago, not long after his 18th birthday. Unfortunately, Oyamada currently couldn't afford a new computer, not with the other living expenses that had to be dealt with first. His job at the local bookstore did not afford him the luxury of a whole lot of spending money. However, the student liked to think that he was a lot smarter with his earnings than his bum of a neighbor.

"Hello fat ass, off to school?" Oyamada ignored him, as he stepped onto the sidewalk. Turning toward the direction of the Sengoku Station, located near the center of the Bunkyo ward in East Tokyo. He refused to respond, as he began walking.

Undeterred, Seo fell in step beside Oyamada, as the two of them made their way toward the terminal. The sounds of the congested, early morning traffic gradually increased in volume, the closer they got to the city. Oyamada, for his part, gripped the knot of his wrapped bento tightly, doing his best to tune out Seo's increasingly desperate attempts to get a rise out of him.

His neighbor always had the unique ability of getting under Oyamada's skin, causing the usually patient young man, to snap back like a bear that's been prodded with a stick one to many times. Occasionally, if the mood took him, his neighbor would even attempt to steal his food! Thankfully, getting Seo to talk about himself was a sure fire way to abolish the stream of insults and the attempted theft of his lunch.

Using the small towel in his breast pocket, Oyamada wiped off the sweat that was already gathering on his face. Taking a breath, he turned slightly to address the bare-chested man next to him. "You seem to be awfully cheerful for a guy who is constantly out of money."

Seo scratched his small patch of chest hair, taking another gulp of his bottle as he formulated his response, "that may be true now, but very soon, I will have a new source of income, and I will never have to work again!"

"That right?" remarked a very doubtful Oyamada, as he stepped around an old man walking his dog. "Did you decide to actually get a job this time?" Oyamada's annoyance had dulled at this point, and the young man was somewhat surprised that he and Seo were having a somewhat civil conversation without insults. It was almost chummy.

"Nope. Won't have to. Not with what's coming very soon," remarked a confident Seo. Oyamada decided to take his words with a bucket of salt, not really believing a single thing out of his mouth. The hand towel emerged again, as he swiped it across his face. Wishing not for the first time, that he wouldn't sweat so much.

10 minutes later, the two of them arrived at the cross walk. Seo stretched muscular arms above his head, letting out a large yawn. Oyamada, turned away, trying not to gag at the rancid smell emanating from his arm pits and mouth. "Well, I can't hang out with a fat loser like you all day, later!" Seo said spitefully. Oyamada rolled his eyes at the petty insult. _"Well, it was nice while it lasted_ " he thought ruefully to himself. The young man let out a sigh of relief as the man turned around, presumably to trek back to his house.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

Finally approaching Sengoku station, Oyamada quickly boarded the Toei Mita line, for the 15 minute ride. The rotund high schooler smiled apologetically at the disgusted looks on the faces of a small group of people he was unintentionally crowding. Oyamada couldn't blame them for regarding his large and sweaty frame in such a way.

Before too long, he got off at the 4th stop, and quickly exited with muttered apologies, thankful that he managed to find a spot near the subway door. Checking his phone again, Oyamada saw that the time read 8:00 ~ 30 min before homeroom.

 _"_ _Thankfully Kogei High School is relatively close to the train station,"_ the student thought to himself. Proceeding out of the terminal and up the stairs, Oyamada emerged onto the incredibly crowded sidewalks in the heart of the Bunkyo ward. Looking around at the numerous high-rise buildings and sky scrapers, he could just make out the 8-story high school, positioned just out of reach of the main flow of Tokyo traffic.

Oyamada calmly approached the building, at about 8:15. Glancing to his left, he took in the tall, strangely shaped statue standing adjacent to the glass high school. This structure was made up of a metal cylinder with a square like pattern on the sides. At the top of the cylinder was an opening, out of which a statue made of red marble, reminiscent of a tree bereft of leaves grew. Oyamada counted 4 "branches" petering out in various directions.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

Finally approaching the main entrance, he pulled open the glass door and stepped into the main hall. Moving forward, the portly young man ignored the looks of disgust on some of the students, mostly girls, with practiced ease, as he made his way to the locker room to switch out for his indoor shoes.

Opening the door to his home room, located about half-way down the second floor hall, Oyamada noticed about half the class was present. Glancing up at the wall clock placed just above the white board, he noticed that it was 10 minutes to class time.

He took a seat at the very back of the room, in the row closest to the windows, and farthest from the door. A group of girls chatting, two seats away smothered a fit of giggles as his desk let out a screech with the sudden addition of his weight.

Oyamada cringed slightly at the sound, making sure to sit up straight, in order to avoid his ample stomach from spilling over the wooden table attached to the chair. Placing his school bag next to the seat and the bento underneath his chair, the student carefully considered what to do next.

After a couple minutes of thinking, the young man flipped open his school bag, getting out his dark green spiral note book and blue mechanical pencil. Unzipping a smaller pocket, Oyamada brought out a large eraser. opening the notebook to the first page, and placing both items neatly to his right, the prepared student steepled his fingers together atop his desk, patiently waiting for the start of class.

After a couple more minutes of waiting, Oyamada's mind wandered back to his talk with Seo on the way here: _"...but very soon, I will have a new source of income, and I will never have to work again."_

 _"_ _New source of income? Doesn't seem likely,"_ he thought to himself. However, as he mulled over the conversation, it felt like there was a grain of truth in there somewhere. Seo usually bragged to Oyamada about this kind of thing, so the young man couldn't quite rule out the possibility that his neighbor was telling the truth. _"I guess he's either going to come into a lot of money soon, or has a new rich girlfriend. In any case, it seems like something is going to happen to him shortly."_

As his thoughts continued to wander, Oyamada also remembered the brief interview with MBI's president: _"Today, we stand on the precipice of a new age! The Gods of fate and destiny will guide mankind to new heights...!"_

"Destiny and a new age huh? Doubtful, very doubtful," Oyamada whispered to himself. _"However, it seems like MBI is planning something very soon, though I don't think it's going to_ guide mankind to new heights, _or whatever,"_ young man reflected.

All this occurred to Oyamada, as the clock continued toward the start of class. Despite his skeptical thoughts, the young man could not shake the feeling that Seo's impending source of income, and MBI's new plan were connected somehow. Letting out a sigh, he gave a mental shake of his head, wondering if he was just looking too much into the words of an insane CEO and his scumbag of a neighbor.

Before too long, Oyamada was standing alongside the rest of the class, as their instructor made his appearance. The students bowed as one, letting out a firm **"** **Ohayō sensei!"** The teacher returned the greeting, motioning for them to sit. Oyamada, along with the rest of the class sat down, paying rapt attention as their sensei went over the traditional first-day-of-school guidelines.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

The unusually hot day was taking its toll on the students of Kogei High School. The sun was glaring at them all from on high, as they congregated throughout the yard during lunch break. A group of young men were taking turns climbing the modest selection of trees that dotted the lawn. A few girls were seated under a peach tree, taking refuge from the glaring sunlight, and gossiping about the latest episode of some anime. A few brave souls were laid out on the well-kept courtyard, enjoying the heat and the accompanying breeze.

The large student was strolling around the enclosed school yard, passing by a pair of students making out. He walked along the chain link fence, separating the lawn from the outside world. Oyamada had already eaten his packed bento. The meat, broccoli, and rice balls doing wonders in lifting his spirits.

The first part of the day was about what he expected: introduction from the new teachers, receiving stares due to the the fact that he was the only fat person in his homeroom, and chatting with a few acquaintances. Sure, it would have been nice to have a few less looks, but overall, it had been an okay day so far. Most people would find the doldrums of today to be boring, but for Oyamada, it was a reminder that his life was wonderfully simple. No muss, no fuss, just school, work, home. What's the point of asking for more, when he was perfectly happy with this established routine? No need to complicate things.

Oyamada took out his hand towel for the umpteenth time to wipe down his sweaty face. The large student knew he would be subject to more disgusted looks than usual, as he glanced down at the sweat stains adorning his uniform. If he were any other fat guy, the wet marks on his shirt would cause him to be more than a little self-conscious about re-entering the classroom. But why fret about something he had no control over? It wasn't like he could stop his body from sweating after all; and besides, most anti-antiperspirants could not counter the sheer amount of sweat Oyamada was known to generate.

The rotund student would have loved to take refuge underneath one of the trees in the courtyard, if it wasn't for the fact that all of them were currently being used by one person or another. The young man knew that the vast majority of the students would not welcome an especially sweaty guy like him encroaching upon their refuge. No, Oyamada was perfectly content to stroll around the yard on such a beautiful day, why ruin it by risking the consternation of other people?

Gazing out through the fence at the congested Tokyo traffic, Oyamada's eyes caught sight of something, or rather two somethings standing atop the single story grocery across the street. Squinting his eyes, he could just make out what appeared to be two girls dressed in S&M costumes.

Not quite believing what he was seeing, the fat student removed his glasses, cleaning each lens on one of the few dry spots on his uniform, before replacing them on his nose. Yeah, the two girls were still there. Oyamada was not 100% sure, but they appeared to be arguing with one another as to which way to go. Both of them were pointing in opposite directions, while gesturing wildly with their other arm in an attempt to make their point.

After a few minutes, the argument ended as abruptly as it began, and Oyamada's eyes nearly popped out of his head as he witnessed both girls suddenly jump a full 7 meters into the air, hopping from one roof to another like something out of an anime!

The amazed student watched them until they leapt out of sight behind a skyscraper. Oyamada wondered if the heat was making him hallucinate. Shaking his head, he turned away from the fence. Gazing across the courtyard, the pudgy student realized that everyone had headed back inside for the next class! The young man quickly jogged over to the entrance, hoping that he would make it to his Japanese History class in time!

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

It was 3:30pm, by the time the school day ended. As was expected, each of the 50 minute classes spent time going over the various rules and regulations for behavior in the classroom, along with the academic honor policy against cheating. As a result, Oyamada had very little to do in the way of homework.

Approaching the train station, his thoughts turned to the two S&M girls that he saw at lunch. At some point during the day, Oyamada concluded that he probably did see two attractive girls, dressed in bondage outfits and leap 7 meters in the air. The image of the figures was too sharp to be classified as a mirage.

Oyamada liked to think of himself as a realist; a man who uses logic, and what he sees in front of him, as a way to dictate what is possible and what is not. First-hand proof is required, before he's ready to believe in anything that most people say or do. After seeing those two girls jump far beyond the limit of what normal individuals are capable of, he had come to the conclusion that there are more than just humans out there.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

Still deep in thought, Oyamada exited the subway, after it pulled up to the stop closest to his house. Despite the fact that it was the first day of the week, the young man was not scheduled to go into work until tomorrow.

Oyamada worked for an elderly man, who was the owner of a rather large bookstore, located on the edge of the business district in Eastern Tokyo. Altogether, there were about 20 employees, with about 5 or 6 on shift at a time. Last week, he had worked for about 30 hours, 5 more than his usual limit. As a result, his boss gave him today off, not willing to pay Oyamada for time and a half for a second week in a row.

Deciding that he was in the mood to eat out, the student stepped into a nearby café for a late afternoon snack. An attractive hostess, dressed in a purple French maid outfit bowed low, unintentionally giving Oyamada an amazing view of her cleavage.

Blushing slightly, the large young man immediately brought his eyes up, hoping the hostess didn't catch him accidentally looking at her well-endowed chest.

"Welcome back goshujin-sama! Your usual table is this way!" Oyamada didn't know what to think. Sure, he's heard the other male students at school talk about their experiences at these maid cafés, and occasionally, he would consider going to one himself, just to see what the big deal was. But to be addressed as "master," was more than a little uncomfortable for the rotund young man.

Following the hostess, as she grabbed a menu, and trying not to stare at her swaying hips, Oyamada was led to a table in the corner next to a window. This gave him a nice view of the continuous Tokyo traffic. He slid into the booth, masking a slight cringe, as his stomach was pushed grotesquely up against the wooden table.

Appearing not to notice, the hostess made sure he was settled before addressing him. "I hope you will feel relaxed goshujin-sama, please let us know if there's anything we can do to make your time with us more enjoyable! We live to serve you!" Oyamada tried not to cringe a second time at the bowing and scraping that this maid was clearly forced to do. The young man understood that she was just trying to do her job, but this overt display was just too uncomfortable for him to ignore.

"Thank you, but that will not be necessary. You are doing a wonderful job without having to offer all of that. Also, 'goshujin-sama' is way too much, please, just 'Kenshin–san' is enough." Oyamada said, meeting the hostess's eyes for the first time, hoping to convey all of his sincerity with just a look.

The hostess's eyes widened slightly, and a slight blush suffused her cheeks. "H-Hai!" she stuttered out, giving one last bow before backing away. Before Oyamada could let out a warning, she bumped into the table behind her, letting out a surprised "eep." So flustered was the girl, that she forgot to hand him the menu, until she made it about halfway back to her position by the door.

Shuffling back over, she slapped it down with more force than necessary, causing Oyamada to jump slightly. "S-Sorry, goshuj- Kenshin-san, another maid will be with you in a few minutes!" So saying, the embarrassed young woman gave one final bow, before hurrying back to her post at the main entrance.

Giving her retreating figure an empathetic look, Oyamada turned to the menu, glancing over the American cuisine. He winced at the gaudy pink color, and the horrendous names of each food item. Quickly deciding to order whatever the hell a 'Super Kawaii Lovers' Turkey Special Surprise Sandwich' was, along with chips and a drink. Thankfully, the latter two items were well-known western brand names, and as a result, did not have the horrible naming scheme that the other things shared.

A short time later, the second maid appeared. This one was identical to the hostess, except she was wearing a dark pink maid outfit with a noticeably smaller bust. "Hello goshujin-sama, are you ready to order?!" the newcomer said with a bow.

"Yes, I will take a… 'Super Kawaii Lovers' Turkey Special Surprise Sandwich' with chips and a Sprite. Also, just as I told your sister, being called 'master' is uncomfortable for me, so please call me Kenshin-san." Oyamada gave her what he hoped was a re-assuring smile.

"Hai, K-Kenshin-san," the pretty girl blushed. Unlike her sister, she managed to retrieve the menu from him, and depart with relative ease. However, in her haste to get away from the table, she nearly ran down another maid delivering a tray of drinks to a group of otakus. Oyamada winced in sympathy.

 _"_ _Why does it feel like I've seen those two before?" he_ thought to himself. " _Nah, there's no way that these are the two S &M girls from before. The odds of running into the same pair of twins in the same part of Tokyo, on the very same day are just too low. Logically, it's almost impossible!"_

Oyamada's thoughts were interrupted, as the pink-clad maid returned with his sandwich, chips and drink. "One Super Kawaii Lovers' Turkey Special Surprise Sandwich! Please enjoy Kenshin-san!" she declared, with a painful display of happiness. The girl placed the food down in front of him, along with a scrap of paper that he assumed was the bill.

Oyamada grinned nervously, "um, yeah… thank you for the excellent service," he said. The maid twirled in place, cocking her head to the left and giving him a cute wink, and an adorable, if slightly pained smile. Oyamada could have sworn he saw her eye twitch at having to do such a cutesy display.

 _"_ _This is actually a pretty good sandwich, even if the price is a bit expensive for my taste,"_ Oyamada thought to himself, as he took a bite of his food. Before too long, the student finished off the meal. Picking up his school bag and standing up, he grabbed the receipt, making his way to the cash register to settle the bill. The register was run by the hostess from before, clad in her purple maid uniform. Oyamada also noticed that the girl who brought out his food, was hovering nearby and watching him curiously.

After handing the hostess some yen, he waited for her to ring up the bill and to receive his change. The girl grabbed the correct amount and the large student held out a hand to receive it. Their hands brushed one another, and Oyamada felt a spark of electricity zap his palm, causing him to recall his hand as if he'd been stung, dropping the yen as he did so.

"Oh! I'm sorry about that, my fault," Oyamada said to the maid. Quickly stooping down to pick up the fallen change, he missed the surprised and slightly scared expressions that the purple and pink maids exchanged with one another.

Pocketing the change, he stood back up, and looked at the now-red faced girl, along with the equally red face of her sister. The hostess had an angry expression adorning her pretty features, while the pink maid had a nervous look, as she averted her eyes from Oyamada.

With a muttered 'thanks,' the young man turned around and hurried out the door, the expressions on the faces of both girls still fresh in his mind.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

Oyamada sighed, as he finally made it back to his apartment complex. The student was glad that Seo was nowhere to be found for the time being. Quickly rushing inside the building, he walked down the hallway and unlocked the door to his suite.

Striding over to the battered armchair in the living room, Oyamada collapsed into it, his weight causing the cushion to droop toward the floor. He placed his bag down beside the chair, as he thought about what happened.

Normally, Oyamada wouldn't be this affected by the negative expressions of strangers. However, seeing the irritated look on that hostess's face, and her sister's refusal to look him in the eyes, hurt him more than it should have. 'Crushing disappointment,' was the only phrase that could accurately describe the feelings that Oyamada felt rolling off the two maids in waves as he departed the café.

Taking a deep breath, the young man tried to reason himself out of these rare feelings of inadequacy. _"Calm down Kenshin, you've received similar looks from other girls before. Other people's opinions don't matter, as long as you can look yourself in the mirror each day and say 'that man may be fat and unattractive, but that does not make him a bad person, there_ **are** _good points about him that someone_ **will** _see one day.'_

 _Besides, it's possible the girls were just reacting to the fact that you dropped all that money. It_ would _be rather annoying, and embarrassing to witness someone trying to scoop up all those little coins."_

Nodding to himself, Oyamada felt a little better after the mental pep talk. Checking the time, the young man saw that it was 5:00pm and decided to watch some T.V for a while before heading for bed.

After the eighth episode of some anime Oyamada never heard of before, he decided to call it a night. Flipping off the television, the tired young man let out a large yawn, as he raised his arms above his head, curling his fingers together in a stretch.

After standing up, Oyamada stripped off his uniform, laying it neatly on the newly vacated chair, before heading over to the bathroom. After a thorough wash, getting rid of the accumulated sweat of the day's exertions, he stepped out of the shower.

After drying himself off, he re-hung the towel on the rack attached to the bathroom door. Brushing his teeth at the sink, the exhausted young man walked over to the bedroom. Donning just his boxers, he climbed into bed, deciding not to wear a shirt tonight.

As the tired student started to nod off, Oyamada's thoughts mysteriously drifted back to the ridiculous premise of that anime. _"Scantily-clad super powered alien woman, more or less enslaving themselves to humans? Fighting to the death in order to 'ascend?' They better fire whoever was in charge of coming up with such an absurd notion…"_

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

Across the street from the apartment complex and the small house, stood two figures looking down from on top of a roof. "Are you sure this is the right place Neechan?" The slightly shorter of the two asked. "Yes Hibiki, our destined one is down there," the slightly taller one answered. Both girls leapt to the ground, taking off toward the two buildings.

* * *

 **A/N** : There you have it. Like I said, I'm not sure if I'll continue this, I'll just have to see what you guys think. Let me know in the reviews section. Also, in case you guys are a bit confused, 'Kenshin,' is actually his last name, not 'Oyamada.'


	2. Evening the Score

**A/N** : Here's chapter 2, after thinking about it, I've decided to go ahead and continue on this story. I had a lot of fun writing Oyamada.

Chapter 2

Despite the lateness of the hour, the city of Tokyo was still as busy as ever. Most of the buildings were adorned with a variety of neon lights, as the traffic continued in a never-ending cycle. People still lined the congested walkways and side streets, most of them out to take advantage of the Tokyo nightlife. Away from the city however, the fates of two Sekirei, and a soon-to-be Ashikabi were about to be entwined.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

Sekirei numbers 11 and 12, also known as Hikari and Hibiki, or the Lightning Twins, stood on the small stretch of lawn that separated the small house from the much larger apartment complex. "According to Seo, his house is there," Hikari said, nodding in the direction of the small building on the right.

"Yes, but do you sense that Neechan? I feel another reaction coming from that other building," Hibiki answered, gesturing to the apartment complex on the left. Hikari nodded, but couldn't understand how they were reacting toward two potential Ashikabis.

"Perhaps we could each check out one of the buildings to see which source has the stronger reaction," Hibiki suggested. The older twin grimaced, not liking the thought of anyone but Seo winging them.

Reading her mind as only a twin can do, Hibiki squeezed her hand sympathetically, similar thoughts going through her own mind. "I know Hikari, but you have to admit, it's worth checking out. At the very least, we can laugh at how poorly this other man stacks up to our Seo!" Smiling at the thought of mocking a lesser man than their beloved, Hikari agreed to this exploration.

The two twins played a quick game of Jankan, (Rock, Paper, Scissors) to decide who would get Seo. Hibiki let out a groan as her rock was wrapped up by her sister's paper.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

The younger girl watched with an envious look, as a grinning Hikari leapt over to the battered door. With a sigh, she approached the main entrance to the apartment complex. Hibiki grasped the handle and pulled, pleasantly surprised when it opened without a sound. She stepped over the threshold, making sure to gently close the door behind her. The Sekirei closed her eyes and concentrated, trying to pin-point the source of her body's reaction, as she crept up the corridor.

Hibiki eventually stopped in front of a room about halfway up the main hall. As she laid a hand on the door, her eyes widened in surprise as she felt her body become hotter still. Hibiki felt a wave of delicious heat, surpassing anything she felt toward Seo. Without question, their Ashikabi was behind here. Hibiki fought her initial reaction to kick open the door and investigate this further.

It was somewhat disappointing that there was actually someone else out there that caused her to react. Even more disappointing, was the fact that the reaction was noticeably stronger than what she felt with Seo. Assuming this was the heavy-set customer from earlier today, she knew this guy was not as attractive, and probably wasn't going to be as cool as Seo. However, always the logical one, Hibiki was quick to accept a potentially stronger Ashikabi.

Being raised in MBI Tower, all Sekirei were taught that their fated one was the human that could make their bodies react the most, and therefore, best bring out their special abilities for Minaka's game. Based on these facts, Hibiki could conclude that if the two of them wanted the best chance at winning the Sekirei Plan, than this was the man they would have to wing themselves to, ugly or not.

Knowing she had to meet back with her sister, Hibiki, with difficulty, backed away from the entrance.

As she retreated back down the hall, the delicious sensation she felt began to fade away, going from a noticeable heat, to a slight warmth. When she stepped back into the cool night air, it vanished completely.

She was about to check on her sister, when a piercing scream rent the still night air. "Hikari!" she exclaimed out loud. Hibiki would have immediately stormed over there and torn apart Seo's house, to save her older twin, when she remembered something about the older man. " _That's right! Takehito-sama gave him the ability to shut down Sekirei powers and strength if he_ _got a hold of them_. _if I go over there and get grabbed before I can save Hikari, who knows what he'll do to us!"_

Hibiki really didn't want to believe that the charming and handsome man that she and her sister were in love with would do anything to hurt them. However, she couldn't ignore the facts in front of her. With Seo being the only human with the ability to stop Sekirei powers, who else could cause Hikari to scream like that?

So, ignoring her first instinct that was screaming for her to charge over to the other building and rescue her sister, Hibiki tore open the entrance to the complex once again. Sprinting back up the hall, she stopped in front the other door. Not even hesitating, the Sekirei raised a leg, kicking the door clean off its hinges in a burst of lightning.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

 _5 minutes earlier with Hikari_

Hikari landed in front of the entrance of Seo's small house, an eager smile on her lips, at the thought of reuniting with the sexy man that she and her sister met at MBI.

However, seeing the old hinges on the door, and not wanting to make that loud screeching sound, usually associated with rust, she looked for another path. Opting for a window, Hikari easily jumped onto the roof, determined to find another way in. Laying on her stomach, the lightning girl quickly peered over the edge, locating the only accessible entrance within arm's reach of her current position.

Reaching out, Hikari gave the window a firm push, surprised that it gave way with only a slight squeak. Re-positioning herself, the Sekirei clung to the edge of the roof with her hands, swinging her body like a pendulum, until she built up enough momentum. With one last swing, Hikari let go of the roof, soaring gracefully through the opening and onto the wooden floor, her boots making a "thwump" sound as she landed.

Closing the window behind her, Hikari raised a hand and curled her fingers into a fist, igniting a ball of electricity and casting a dim light on her immediate surroundings. The first thing she noticed, was the smell of stale alcohol that permeated the air. Hikari was disappointed that Seo's house had such a foul stench to it. " _So, his place is messy and smells somewhat... and he happens to like drinking a little too much, that does not mean he's not our fated one!"_ She thought to herself, not noticing the slight heat that she felt for him outside, already beginning to weaken. Using the other hand to cover her nose, she continued deeper into the small home.

It didn't take long for Hikari to locate Seo's room, the loud snoring giving him away almost immediatly. Tip-toeing carefully around the maze of sake bottles, she made her way toward the source of the noise. Creeping closer to the entrance of his bedroom, Hikari finally began to notice that her initial reaction to Seo was beginning to wane, the closer she came to the door.

At last she stopped just outside the entrance. Much to the Sekirei's frustrated disappointment, the feeling of warmth associated with a potential Ashikabi, had all but evaporated from Hikari's body. However, stubbornness and infatuation overruled her common sense, and so, she twisted the doorknob open, not willing to give up on him just yet. Unfortunately, had she been paying attention, she would have noticed that the chainsaw-like snoring that had been going on up to this point, had in fact stopped…

The determined lightning user stepped inside… straight into the chiseled torso of a very awake Seo Karou. "Oi oi, if it isn't Hikari! I'm glad to see you gals made it. Although, it would have been nice if you could have waited until morning. What happened to your sister?" Seo asked, flipping on the light switch and illuminating the bedroom.

Caught unawares, Hikari had to take a moment to get over her surprise and compose herself, before she could focus on his question. "She's currently checking something out right now. You weren't the only one we were reacting to." Looking up at his eyes, Hikari realized with disappointment, that she was looking at the mirror image of desire. The very same look that plagued the sisters throughout their entire time in the city. " _Is this the real Seo? Impossible?!"_ Hikari thought to herself.

This Seo, was indeed handsome, with a very sexy body, however, he also had a slight air of oppressiveness about him; as if he was a shifty-eyed predator, always on the lookout for new opportunity, and willing to do anything to get it. Glancing around his pigsty of a house, further compounded these facts into the Sekirei's head.

Despite their minuscule age difference, (a mere 15 seconds! But who's counting?) Hikari always tried to look out for her younger sister, even if she had the tendency to let her short temper get the better of her at times. It was clear to her now that the two of them would not be taken care of properly, if they winged themselves to Seo. Part of her didn't want to accept it, even now, but, when it came to the safety and well-being of her little sister, everything else, even her own stubborn streak, took a back seat. This realization, while saddening, was not the devastating blow Hikari thought it would be.

"So, are you ready to be winged?" Seo's hopeful voice drew the lightning twin out of her reverie.

"What about my sister?" Hiakri asked, stalling for time, as she tried to think of a gentle way to let him know that they wouldn't become his Sekirei after all. Unfortunately, 'gentle,' was more Hibiki's thing than hers.

"I'll be sure to wing her as soon as she gets back. You guys agreed to meet somewhere nearby right?" Seo answered. He was wondering why she was stalling.

Deciding not to draw this out anymore, Hikari shook her head and sighed. "I'm sorry Seo, but I won't be winging myself to you, neither will Hibiki."

"What!? But you two agreed to this last time we saw each other! How could you go back on your word now?!" The man exclaimed in frustrated surprise.

Hikari furrowed her brows at his angry tone, her own temper starting rise. "I don't react to you anymore, and I'm willing to bet Hibiki won't either, it's that simple! I'm sorry Seo, but you're going to have to accept that!" The Sekirei answered.

"Well I can't! I won't! One way or another, you two WILL be my Sekirei and solve all my money troubles." Seo shouted, grabbing Hikari firmly by the wrists.

"Let me go you son of a bitch!" she yelled. The twin tried to summon up her power to electrocute the man, but, much to her dismay, the lightning would not come. Applying as much strength as she could, the trapped girl tried to break his grip, but to no avail.

Her struggling infuriated Seo even more, so he punched her hard across the cheek, letting her go in the process as she crashed to the floor. Again she tried to electrocute him, but only managed a small spark before she let out a pained cry when the man grabbed her hair and forced her to stand up. With no other option, Hikari screamed for all she was worth, closing her eyes as Seo's fist descended again. _"Hibiki! Ashikabi-sama, anyone! Help!"_ This was her last thought, as the stinging sensation on her cheek intensified, and darkness clouded her vision.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

Oyamada awoke with a start, at the sound of splintered wood. A brief flash of light appeared from underneath the crack of his bedroom door. The young man scrambled for his glasses and flipped on the table lamp, as the bedroom door burst open. A familiar figure in a pink S&M costume approached his bedside. Before he could say anything, the girl grabbed Oyamada's burly fist, practically yanking him from the bed one-handed. "I need your help!" she panted. Regaining his balance, the young man observed the newcomer's visage in the light of the bedroom.

The girl's face was glowing red and she was panting heavily, as if she'd run a marathon. The look in her dark eyes had the student convinced that it wasn't completely due to physical exertion. Glancing down out of curiosity, Oyamada noticed that she was rubbing her thighs together. However, he didn't have time to focus on this, as the girl opened her mouth.

"My sister is in trouble, it's Seo!" she said frantically. Hearing the name of his scumbag of a neighbor, Oyamada nodded once, swallowing the million questions on his tongue. Gesturing for the girl to lead on, he winced in pain as his arm felt like it was going to get torn off from the vice like grip the girl had on it.

Before too long, the young woman had him out the door, down the hall, outside the complex, and across the yard to Seo's front entrance. Oyamada's eyes bugged out, as the frantic girl reared back a leg, and splintered his neighbor's front door as she did his own.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

Seo was inches away from winging the unconscious Hikari, when the sound of shattering wood drew his attention. Standing in the doorway was Hibiki, along with that fat ass Oyamada.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

After taking in the scene of Seo standing over the girl's defenseless sister, about to do god knows what to her, Oyamada's usual reservations about duking it out with his neighbor went out the window.

He charged full tilt at Seo. Raising a meaty fist, Oyamada caught the older man in the cheek, putting his full weight behind the punch. Seo, still in shock at the unexpected guests in his home, took the full brunt of the blow, flying back a surprising distance before impacting with a thud on the hard wooden floor.

Turning to where the girl was cradling her sister, the young man knelt beside them. "Is she ok?" he asked in a concerned voice.

"Yes, she's just out cold right now. Thank you so much for helping us Ashikabi-sama," Hibiki said, giving the young man a grateful smile.

"What did you just call me?" Oyamada asked, giving her a puzzled look. Remembering the feeling of familiarity from earlier, the young man examined the girl in the dim light, emanating from the bedroom, along with the unconscious form of her sister. Giving an exclamation of surprise, he opened his mouth. "You two! I saw you guys on the roof of the grocery store, across the street from my high school earlier today!"

Before Hibiki could respond, Oyamada saw stars as Seo's fist impacted into the right side of his face. The young man considered it a small miracle that his glasses didn't fly off from the force of his head snapping around.

Hibiki wasn't idle at this time. Gently picking up her sister, she retreated to a safe distance, while Seo was distracted by her would-be rescuer. Setting her down gently by the door, the younger twin stood up and turned around, igniting her hand with electricity. However, due to the close proximity of Seo and the larger young man, Hibiki could not get a clear shot, without harming her future Ashikabi.

Powering down the lightning in her hand, the younger twin could only watch helplessly, and hope that their savior would come out on top.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

Seo grabbed Oyamada by the neck, half dragging, half lifting him to his feet. "YOU PIECE OF SHIT! HOW DARE YOU WING THAT GIRL! THEY WERE SUPPOSED TO BE MY SEKIREI!" The older man roared. It was all the student could do, to not pass out from the horrible stench of alcohol on his breath. Oyamada had no idea what Seo was screaming about, but his vision was starting to grow dark, as the furious man squeezed. Grabbing the older man's wrist, Oyamada tried to break the vice-like clamp on his throat, but to no avail.

"They….aren't….possessions…bas…tard he choked out. With one last surge of sterength, Oyamada head butted Seo right on the bridge of his nose. Blood spurted out like a crimson fountain as Seo's nose burst like a grape.

At these words and actions, Hibiki felt the delicious heat from before beginning to return.

Taking a deep breath of air, Oyamada collapsed onto his hands and knees, breaking out in a series of hacking coughs, as his body tried desperately to gulp in the depleted oxygen. Unfortunately, his newly regained breath, was suddenly driven out of his lungs, as Seo landed forceful blow to his ribs, screaming the entire time, with blood gushing down his face like a waterfall.

The young man caught the second kick, managing to knock Seo back down in the process. He fought the fire in his ribs and throat, as he climbed to his feet, before dropping, knees-first on his neighbor's stomach, driving the wind and spittle out of him. Oyamada pummeled Seo into unconsciousness, not stopping, even as he felt his enemy go limp.

Months of insults and abuse were paid in full at the vengeful fists of the normally even-tempered student. However, he couldn't keep the onslaught going for more than a few punches, and soon enough, he rolled off of Seo's unconscious form.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

Laying on his back, Oyamada's chest heaved with every ragged breath he took. His lungs felt like they were full of hot ash, and his ribs weren't much better. Blood, mostly Seo's covered the young man's knuckles. The gash on his cheek where Seo punched him stung as tears of anger, frustration, sadness, and most of all shame ran down his face. Oyamada knew he had many faults, but a volatile temper was never among them. For a student who always prided himself on his self-control and logical thinking process, this was a real eye-opener. It certainly didn't help that a small part of him _enjoyed_ beating the crap out of Seo.

"Ashikabi-sama?" said a soft voice. With a start, Oyamada remembered the two girls. Shaking his head of dark thoughts, he gingerly got up and wiped the tears from his eyes. Gasping slightly at the pain in his ribs, Oyamada slowly made his way over to where the twins were. "Are you alright?" he asked the pink-clad girl.

"Yes, thanks to you. We should get my sister somewhere safe," she said, gesturing to her twin.

Glancing over at the still-unconscious form of Seo, Oyamada realized she was probably right. The girl picked up her sister piggy-back style, and the two of them made their way back to the apartment complex.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

Oyamada reached out to grab the thick door to his suite, before he belatedly realized that it was currently on the floor of his living room, nearly split in half from the force that the super-powered girl applied. Staring at her with an exasperated expression, all she could do was smile sheepishly before muttering 'sorry.'

Hibiki carried her sister inside of the apartment. Her soon-to-be Ashikabi gestured toward the bedroom. Trying not to think about the implications, the Sekirei wandered toward the room. Glancing back, she saw him gingerly walk toward the kitchen to prepare some tea.

Placing Hikari on the small bed, Hibiki sat down at the foot of the mattress, taking the opportunity to look around the room. Her perspective master's bedroom was sparsely decorated. The bed, an end table, and a lamp being the sum total of the furniture. Plain, slightly cracked walls and a ceiling surrounded her, with only a couple pictures on each, giving some form of life to the room. Hearing the sound of her sister stirring, brought Hibiki's attention immediately to the figure on the bed.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

Hikari bolted upright, nearly head-butting her twin in her haste to get up. The last thing she remembered, was trying to electrocute Seo and suddenly finding herself as weak as a day old puppy in his grasp.

"Its ok Neechan, you're safe." Hibiki said, grasping her sister's hand reassuringly. The No 11 Sekirei focused on her twin's voice, and the warmth of their clasped hands, as her heart rate returned to normal.

"Where are we?" she asked, wincing as she brought her other hand up to gingerly touch the place where Seo punched her. Before Hibiki could respond, a kind voice replied from the doorway.

"You're in my apartment. How are you feeling? You were out of it for a while there." Both girls looked over to the figure entering the room. Hibiki noticed he had put on a shirt at some point, and was carrying three mugs of piping hot tea.

"I'm fine. Thank you for the drink." Hikari replied, a guarded expression adorning her face, as she carefully accepted the steaming beverage. Eyeing it suspiciously for a moment, she took a sip. The bed-ridden Sekirei almost groaned at how delicious it tasted. Hikari could feel new life seeping into her bones with every gulp. Looking over, she noticed Hibiki had a similarly blissful expression on her face.

"Heh, you two are very welcome," the young man said with a bemused expression, glad that the other girl was awake.

Ignoring the slight heat, that had nothing to do with the admittedly delicious tea, Hikari examined her apparent savior.

Physically, this young man looked about their age. However, the most obvious feature about him, was the fact that he was huge. Not 'huge' as in 'athletically built,' but 'huge,' more closely associated with 'fat'. The t-shirt he was wearing, strained slightly against a large belly, and his round face wasn't what Hikari would classify as 'attractive.' She would be lying, if she said that she wasn't disappointed with her savior's looks. However, after her run-in with the "real Seo," she tried not feel _too_ letdown, not entirely succeeding.

Her disappointment must have shown on her face however, as a brief flash of hurt appeared on his expression, before it vanished so quickly, that Hikari wondered if she imagined it. "I'm Kenshin Oyamada. What are your names?"

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

Hibiki glanced over at her sister, suppressing the urge to roll her eyes at the look of disappointment on Hikari's features. Despite being identical twins in almost every way, their personalities were polar opposites. While both of them tended to have something of a shallow streak, Hikari took it to the next level, sometimes putting her own petty opinions above reality, just like now.

Being awake for a good 6 minutes and talking with the young man they were reacting to for 5 of those minutes, Hikari had yet to so much as thank him for saving her from being forcefully winged, a fate worse than rape or termination.

If Hibiki was in her position, she would be a little more receptive of this guy. Yes, his looks are lackluster, and yes, Hibiki wished the more handsome Seo didn't turn out to be such an ass, but while Hikari was shallow to the extreme about strangers and stubborn to most anyone with a different opinion, Hibiki would at least look at the known facts before judging someone one way or another.

Seeing that Hikari was still stewing in her feelings of disappointment, Hibiki spoke up instead, hoping to make up for her twin's rude behavior.

"My name is Hibiki, and this is Hikari. Thank you again for saving my sister Kenshin-sama," she said with a bow. Hibiki glared at her twin, elbowing her in the side.

"Thank you Kenshin-sama!" Hikari parroted, bowing awkwardly out of habit.

Hibiki just sighed at the hollow show of gratitude, smiling apologetically at the young man.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

Ignoring the '-sama' suffix, the young man answered."Eh, no problem, I'm just glad I was able to help out. Anyway, we'll talk tomorrow after you've rested. I'll get out fresh towels if either of you want to use the shower."

With a final nervous smile, Oyamada backed out of the room, shutting the door behind him. Glancing down at the splintered piece of wood that used to be the main entrance, the young man sighed. Trying to explain the lack of a door to Hisao-sama was not a conversation Oyamada was looking forward to having. With some luck, he won't be evicted because of this.

A sharp pain in his chest, suddenly reminded him of Hikari's own injury. Shaking his head at his selfishness, the large student walked into the kitchen, trying not to jostle his ribs as he slowly knelt to retrieve the first aid kit from underneath the sink.

Straightening up, with a grimace, he wandered back to the door of his bedroom, barely remembering to knock before barging in. "Hikari-san, are you awake? I've got a first aid kit to take care of that cut."

A muffled 'come in' sounded from within. Opening the door, Oyamada nearly jumped out of his skin as a pair of very naked twins greeted his shocked eyes. "W-Why the hell did you tell me to come in, if you two didn't have any clothes on?!" the young man spluttered.

"About time you remembered my injury. As for your question, our outfits were dirty and uncomfortable, and you never gave us anything else to wear," The elder twin huffed belligerently, spotting the first-aid kit clutched in his shaking hand.

"Hikari…" Hibiki tried to interrupt.

"No, you're right, I'm sorry about that. I've just never had company like this before, but that's no excuse for my lack of manners." Oyamada said, bowing shamefully and not allowing Hibiki to defend him.

Somewhat mollified, Hikari nodded in understanding. "I forgive you. I know you weren't expecting us to just drop in on you like this, and my sister and I do appreciate what you've done for us so far," she said, as Hibiki nodded in agreement.

Giving Hikari a grateful smile, while trying not to look at her well-endowed chest, Oyamada set the first aid kit on the bed. "Thank you for that. I'll be back in a moment with something to wear." Walking out of the room, he went over to the closet, located between the kitchen and the living room, fishing out a couple of T-shirts.

Not for the first time, did Oyamada wonder what was going through his landlord's head, when he renovated the building. _"Very inefficient, placing the only closet all the way over here, instead of in the bedroom. Although, maybe that's part of the reason why this place is so cheap?"_

Pushing the bedroom door open, Oyamada handed the two girls the extra-large t-shirts. Looking away and trying not to stare at their gloriously naked bodies, Oyamada remarked, "I'm sorry that I don't have anything smaller, but at least you'll be covered in something clean. I'll wash your outfits tomorrow, it's a laundry day anyway,"

"Thank you Kenshin-Sama," said one of the twins after a few seconds. Turning back around, Oyamada tried not to blush at the sight of the two _very_ attractive girls now wearing his clothes.

Clearing his throat nervously, the large young man grabbed the first aid kit and sat down on the bed with more force than he meant, almost unbalancing the two occupants who were now seated in front of him. With a muttered apology, he faced Hikari. "I can take care of that cut if you'd like," he said. She looked at him suspiciously for a moment, as if weighing the sincerity of his words before nodding her permission.

With a nervous smile, Oyamada opened the first aid kit, spying a small bag of alcohol swabs. Seeing the image of a smiling woman using one to dab a cut on her arm imprinted on the side, the young man assumed this is what he needed.

Opening the bag and grabbing one, he looked back up...and almost fell off the bed in surprise, disturbing his sore ribs in the process. At some point, while he was getting the swab ready, Hikari had leaned in closer, to give him better access to her face. Not expecting the sudden change in position, Oyamada got a VERY up close view of the girl's pretty features. _She's close enough to kiss!_ The young man thought with a blush.

"J-Just get on with it!" she said impatiently, her face also bright red.

"H-Hai!" Oyamada stammered. Glancing over at Hibiki, he noticed the amused smirk playing across her face. " _Glad someone's enjoying herself_. _She has a beautiful smile though,"_ he couldn't help but think.

He returned to the task at hand, mentally girding himself for what he was about to do. "T-This will sting a bit," Oyamada warned. "H-Hurry up already!" she demanded.

Bringing the swab to Hikari's face, Oyamada gently swiped at the afflicted area, trying not to notice once again how close their faces were to one another.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

Hikari winced slightly, as the large man treated her injury. The Sekirei was surprised at the level of heat she was feeling from his close proximity. Hikari knew she was practically glowing red, burning up like a furnace, at the pleasant sensations this guy was giving her. Looking up slightly, she saw his face screwed up in concentration, as he treated her injury. _"He actually looks kind of handsome like that."_ Her eyes widened slightly, as that thought danced through her mind. Deciding not to stare directly at his face, in order to put that line of thinking out of her head, Hikari shifted her eyes downward. Unfortunately, this brought her within view of his lips. _"Those look so soft! I wonder how they taste..."_ This caused her to jerk slightly, as her traitorous brain conjured up an image of the two of them kissing. Oyamada, thinking that he injured her accidentally, quickly muttered an apology.

Out of the corner of her eye, she could see Hibiki subtly rubbing her thighs together and knew that she wasn't the only one affected. _"Unbelievable... my body... feels like its on fire. This is far beyond anything that Seo elicited. Impossible! This guy is so fat, his face is unattractive, how?! How could he make me feel this way?!"_

Hikari looked deep into his warm ( _"wait warm?!")_ brown eyes, and suddenly, she had her answer. Despite his nervousness, the Sekirei saw nothing but genuine concern for her well-being suffusing his gaze. Such kind eyes were a rarity in her experience with humans thus far.

Not long after the two of them left the tower, the sisters realized that for some reason, neither of them were issued their black MBI unlimited cash cards. Every Sekirei was given one to use, as a way to take care of their physical needs, while they searched for their Ashikabi.

Faced without a source of income, and having no direction to go on, beyond Seo's vague instructions, it didn't take long for Hikari and Hibiki to come to the conclusion that they needed to find jobs, and quick. For many days they wandered the city in search of work, living off of stolen food, as they searched for Seo, hoping that he'd find them.

On more than one occasion, the twin Sekirei were forced to defend themselves from humans that expected sexual favors in exchange for a place to stay. Hikari saw nothing but undisguised lust, and the primal desire to dominate in their eyes. Eventually, they came upon the maid café.

At first, it was a miracle that the two of them found a job at all and thankfully, they were able to make enough to afford a tiny, run-down apartment not far from their workplace. However, the novelty of having a source of income wore off after the first week. Many of the café's patrons would stare at them like pieces of meat, their gazes, sending shivers of revulsion down Hikari's and Hibiki's spines.

So it came as a surprise to both girls that, just when they were ready to call it quits and take their chances on the streets again, this unassuming young man walked into their lives. The reaction that both girls felt, came as a shock to them, as neither twin expected that anyone else besides Seo, would make them feel this way.

Immediately after he approached her at the hostess podium, Hikari knew there was something different about this one. Throughout their interaction, she could feel his gaze wander to other parts of her anatomy at times, but unlike with nearly every other man, his gaze never made her feel like a whore. When the guy left, a quick chat with Hibiki on her experience with this strange customer, revealed that her younger sister got the same impressions.

It took some convincing from Hibiki, but eventually, they decided to take a chance. Both Sekirei quit their jobs at the café on the spot, to follow this mysterious man to see if their reactions to him were genuine. They ended up losing sight of him a few times in the congested Tokyo streets, and as a result, it took them the rest of the day to track him down. Thankfully, they managed to catch up with him, as his large frame vanished into an apartment complex.

It was pure coincidence that he happened to live right next to Seo.

Oyamada's soft voice pulled her out of her thoughts, "Are you ok Hikari-san?" he asked. With some mortification, she realized that at some point, her eyes drifted closed and her head subconsciously leaned into his touch, almost like a dog seeking affection.

With a start, Hikari jerked back. Glancing over at her sister, she caught sight of Hibiki doing her best to smother her snickering. "H-Hai, of course I am! Thank you for taking care of me!" Hikari replied, trying to ignore her rapidly beating heart. The older twin nervously reached up to her injury, and was surprised to feel the soft material of a bandage in place.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

Hibiki tried not to laugh at her sister's discomfort. It wasn't often that Hikari was so unsure of herself. Her Neechan loved to put on a big show of confidence, always trying to be the strong one of their duo, and the leader.

Hibiki was fine with that. Really. She was happy with that status quo. Hikari could be the headstrong and confident leader, and she could be the level-headed follower, the voice of reason on the many times that her sister's wild emotions got them into hot water.

As far back as Hibiki could remember, they've always been like that. From the moment they could walk, to the here and now. During those dark days, when they were wandering the city, searching for jobs, it was always Hibiki who could defuse a tense situation with a sensible word, and a cool head. Always willing to use logic and common sense to temper her sister's wild personality.

She turned to look at Kenshin-sama, already considering herself his Sekirei. The winging ceremony was a mere formality to her at his point. The younger twin could sort of understand why Hikari was so reluctant to accept this guy as their Ashikabi. In addition to her short temper and shallow opinions of people, Hibiki knew that her sister could be incredibly unyielding at times, even in the face of overwhelming evidence to the contrary. This ability to stick to her guns, regardless of the obstacle, and never giving into anyone else, has helped them out of more close calls than Hibiki cared to remember.

However, in this situation, Hikari's stubborn streak was both unnecessary and frustrating. Hibiki wanted to get the winging over with, so they could finally take a shower, and spend time with Kenshin-sama, as Sekirei and Ashikabi!

So, when their savior asked if they needed anything else, aside from access to the bathroom, Hibiki made her move. For once, taking the lead on something. "You could kiss each of us…" Hikari's eyes widened, "WHAT THE HELL HIBIKI?!" she exclaimed.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

Oyamada blinked at that, not quite sure if he heard her correctly. "Excuse me Hibiki-san, you'll have to run that by me again, I didn't quite catch that."

The girl snorted, clearly not believing it. "You heard me just fine Kenshin-sama, I said I want you to kiss each of us. We are reacting to you."

"Hibiki…" Hikari begged. Silencing her sister with a glare, the younger twin turned her attention back to the student. "Well, what do you think?" She asked.

"What do you mean reacting? I noticed the two of you have red faces, but I thought you were coming down with a fever or something," Oyamada said, furrowing his eyebrows in confusion.

"No, our faces are red, because we are reacting to you. We're your Sekirei and you're our Ashikabi, our destined one." Hibiki explained.

"I'm afraid you'll have to start from the very beginning, I don't understand," the young man said, feeling completely lost now.

Nodding in agreement, Hibiki explained all about the Sekirei Plan, the winging process, using something called a Norito, and the 'Sekirei-bond;' whatever _that_ is. The younger twin finished with a brief explanation of their backstory, leading up to their time at the café. Hikari, reluctantly filled in the gaps, that her sister forgot about. Hibiki made sure to gloss over the exact details of their struggle in the city, not wanting to dwell on the pain of the past.

After this long explanation, the first thing Oyamada wanted to do, was punch himself in the face for not recognizing those two sooner. It should have been painfully obvious that these twins, and the maids from earlier were one and the same.

Thinking about the Sekirei Plan however, along with the winging ceremony, and what it required him to do, left the rotund young man scratching his head and wondering if he was suddenly in some sort of cheesy anime or manga. Plus, just the mere thought of kissing even one of those beautiful girls, was enough to cause a rare wave of self-consciousness to wash over him.

It was laughable, just how far out his league these twins were. It's not that he had a problem with the fact that a girl might want to kiss him, far from it. Cheesy quote aside, statistically, he knew there was 'someone out there for everyone,' even a fat guy like him.

No, what Oyamada was having such a huge struggle with, was the fact that these particular girls, the kind that you would expect to see modeling lingerie, or starring in adult films, insist that he is their life mate, and they want to be with him 'forever and ever.' This felt far too good to be true, for a realist like him. Still, both girls seemed to insist that this was the case, even if they probably still had some reservations about accepting it.

Oyamada had a sinking feeling that his beautifully simple life was about to become a hell of a lot more complicated. However, the young man couldn't shake the feeling that it just 'felt right' to take them up on this 'Ashikabi-thing.' As cliché as it sounded, even in his own head, Oyamada couldn't think of a better way to describe it. Maybe it's this 'Sekirei-bond' that Hibiki was explaining to him before, but without a doubt, the fat young man knew that he was already beginning to care for them.

Still, there was still one last thing he had to check…

"Are you sure that you two want to do this with me? You mentioned that you reacted to Seo-san as well. Personally, I can't stand the guy on a good day, but don't let my own personal opinion of the man, keep you from finding happiness with him. I know you had a pretty bad impression of him last night, but occasionally, he can be somewhat tolerable." The student said, thinking of his civil conversation with his neighbor, earlier that day. "Even if you choose not to wing yourselves to him, you two can still stay here while you look for your Ashikabi. My landlord doesn't have any policy about other people living in the same room, so long as they're willing to pay for their keep. However, until you get a job, I have enough in my savings to pay for the both of you for at least a couple months."

It was the single most insane thing that any straight, warm-blooded male could do, when faced with the possibility of becoming the shared life-mate of two identical and smoking hot alien twins! But, Oyamada just couldn't accept their proposal, not right away, and _definitely_ not until he was 100% sure they wanted this… wanted him.

Shocked silence greeted the student, after he finished speaking.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

Hibiki could hardly believe her ears! Never in her wildest dreams, did she think that someone would willingly go to such lengths to help a pair of complete strangers, even at the cost of their own potential happiness. Anyone else in this guy's position would take advantage of their desperate situation. Hibiki wasn't completely naïve as to the human perception on identical sisters. She knew that sleeping with a pair of twins was one of those huge fantasies that nearly every man has dreamt of. So to have a warm-blooded male _willingly_ give up this opportunity, if it meant happiness with another, made no logical sense to her. However, reasoning be damned, her body was growing hotter still at these wonderful feelings! _"Yes, we made the right choice, this man is definitely our fated one,"_ she thought to herself, tears of joy in her eyes.

Hikari was equally shocked to hear this testimony. Her first reaction was to turn him down flat, surely this offer was too good to be true? However, the intense, but pleasurable heat that radiated from her core could not be denied. While his proposal was tempting, the older twin had a feeling that they wouldn't find anyone more compatible in the whole city. Hikari could feel any lingering doubts over petty things such as his lackluster looks and overweight body slowly drift away. For the first time since getting released from the tower, she could say with complete certainty, that this is one choice that she wouldn't regret. Hikari knew that her younger sister was looking to her for leadership, and so, with her usual confidence, the elder twin met Hibiki's eyes, nodding an affirmative.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

Oyamada saw the two Sekirei exchange nods and he braced himself for what was to come, promising to support whatever decision they make.

They turned back to face him, and with a rare show of reserve, Hikari answered, "Yes Kenshin-sama, you are definitely our Ashikabi. Will you please wing us and make us yours?"

Oyamada's eyes widened at this statement. Honestly, he was expecting them to accept his other proposals of either going back to Seo, or only staying with him until they found their actual Ashikabi. Of the three options, choosing him as their fated one seemed inconceivable.

Oyamada wanted to protest, but at this point it would just be seen as stalling. So, the young man did what he always did, when faced with a potentially life-changing situation: accept, and deal with it somehow. Hesitating with questions like 'why me?' or 'are you sure you don't want to reconsider?' would just make him sound like he was fishing for compliments and wasn't going to get him any closer to resolving the issue anyway.

Still, the weight of the responsibility that he was about to accept, did not escape Oyamada's notice. Additionally, he couldn't help but feel like he was just the rebound option. Though, he wisely kept this thought to himself.

Nodding at their decision, the student responded, "OK, so… how do you want to do this?" he asked.

While he was wondering who he should wing first, while simultaneously gathering his courage, the twins more or less took the choice out of his hands.

Hikari leaned in first, covering his lips with her own, in a passionate kiss. She threw her arms around his thick neck, embracing her newly accepted Ashikabi. Hesitating only slightly, Oyamada gently caressed her cheek, just like in the movies. He returned the kiss with as much fervor as he could, his eyes widening in surprise, as wings of purple light sprouted from Hikari's back, lighting up the bedroom further. They stayed like that for a full 20 seconds before she moved away.

Oyamada didn't have time to process the searing kiss, as Hibiki moved forward to take her place. Before he could react, another pair of slender arms made their way around his neck, as he found himself in another passionate make-out session with the twin sister of the girl he just kissed! Just as before, wings of light sprouted from Hibiki's back, once again bathing the bedroom in a purple glow. After another 20 seconds of surprisingly passionate kissing from the more reserved Sekirei, she too backed away and grasped hands with her sister.

" **By the thunderclap of our pledge, the disasters that befall our Ashikabi will be destroyed!"** Hikari and Hibiki chanted at the same time.

The young man thought about what happened tonight, beating up his neighbor for the 9 months of grief and abuse he endured, and winging the Sekirei that Seo fanatically desired. Oyamada's last thought, before a mysterious voice emanated from his living room was _"Well Seo, looks like we're even now_. _"_

* * *

 **A/N** : Well here it is, the second exciting chapter of "The Large Ashikabi." I was even able to sneak the chapter name at the end! I hope that I was able to do justice to Hikari and Hibiki's characters. Unlike most Sekirei stories out there, I didn't want to go for the immediate winging, opting for a more realistic approach.

One of my goals of this chapter was to "get inside their heads" per se. I wanted to explore each Sekirei's unique way of thinking and delving into their different personalities.

I see Hikari as the one with the shorter temper, more prone to emotional outbursts. Being the slightly older twin, I can see her taking responsibility and looking after her younger sister to the best of her ability. Therefore, she has a pretty wide stubborn streak as well, living by the phrase "my way or the highway," sometimes doing more harm than good in the process. Despite these flaws Hikari would have the confidence and the decisiveness to lead their little duo. Additionally, I can see her having the charisma to compel others to follow her.

Hibiki would be the opposite. Her flaws would come in the form of a lack of confidence and indecisiveness. I can see her going with the flow of things a little too much and not directly challenging her sister's decisions, whatever they might be. However, Hibiki would be more prone to using her head more. Being the more reserved of the duo, I can see her subtely influencing Hikari's choices, without outright going against them. The younger twin brings a cooler head to the table and with it, the ability to see things from a more logical and reasonable standpoint. This has the grand effect of keeping the two of them out of trouble, or doing damage control if things get a bit too hot under the collar.

Anyway, that's what I'm going for anyway .

On a side note, I sincerely apologize for spamming your email with multiple chapters of the same material. I'm still learning my way around this whole "publishing" thing, So I apologize in advance if this happens in the future.

Just Updated Chapter 2 as of 4/20/16

With that being said, I will see you in the next chapter!


	3. Adjusting to Life

**A/N:** Here it is! Chapter 3 of the Large Ashikabi! This one wasn't quite as fun to write, but it's an important chapter in regards to the larger story. I hope you all enjoy reading it, and I apologize for any mistakes and or inconsistencies in this chapter. I did my best to avoid them.

Special thanks to 0756 and ABNALLDAY for the honest reviews. I hope that my writing will improve even more as this story goes on.

With that being said, Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 3

"Hello?! Anyone out there?" the mysterious voice said. Wondering what was going on now, Oyamada, Hikari, and Hibiki wandered into the living room. On the old T.V, a familiar face with a white cape and suit grinned at the three of them from behind thick glasses.

"Ah, there you are! As you know, I am the president of MBI, Hiroto Minaka! I must say that I'm surprised that _you_ were the one to wing these particular Sekirei. Congratulations Kenshin-san on successfully bonding with the Lightning Twins!" Minaka said with a thousand-watt grin.

"I bet you're wondering how I'm able to talk to you through the T.V?! Well, I'm afraid if I tell you, I'd have to kill you!" he continued with a laugh. Truth be told, Oyamada wasn't wondering about that actually. The young man just wrote it off as something you could do if you happened to be a multi-billionaire.

"No. Though I am wondering why you're reaching out to me. I'm guessing it's because of the Sekirei Plan, am I right?" Oyamada said, as he stared into the president's exuberant, if slightly insane-looking eyes.

"O-ho! I see they've already filled you in then. However, it's imperative that you do not share this information with anyone not part of this little game of mine. It could go…very badly for you…" Minaka said.

Oyamada still saw the humor behind that grin, though somehow it took a more sinister look. It was a grim reminder that, despite the president's easy-going exterior and eccentric sense of humor, this was a man that founded a multi-national conglomerate practically overnight. He was a mad genius with billions of yen to back him up.

Accepting the undisguised threat for what it was, Oyamada nodded in understanding, his face losing color at the implications.

Turning to address the twins, Minaka's face took on a slightly apologetic appearance, as he grinned sheepishly up at them.

"Congratulations on finding your Ashikabi numbers 11 and 12, do your best to ascend! Additionally, I'd like to apologize for not issuing you your MBI unlimited cash cards. However, I honestly expected you two to wing yourselves to Seo. Back at the tower, you two worshiped the guy! Unfortunately, that man has extorted money from us in the past, and we just couldn't allow him access to unlimited funds. Rest assured, now that we know you've winged yourself to someone better, your cards will be arriving along with the rest of your items!"

Both twins just sat in a shocked silence for a moment before Hikari, predictably exploded in a rage. "WHAT!? WE ENDURE WORKING ON THE STREETS, JUST TRYING TO PUT FOOD IN OUR MOUTHS; LONG AGO ABANDONING OUR PRIDE AND DIGNITY, IN ORDER TO SURVIVE, AND YOU SAY IT WAS BECAUSE YOU THOUGHT WE'D JOIN A LOSER LIKE SEO?!" Hikari roared. Her anger, making her forget that they had every intention of doing just that before they met Oyamada.

Hikari lifted a hand, electricity surging to her fingertips. Seeing her intention, Oyamada called out "Hikari-san, wait!..." but it was too late. 'BOOM!' the living room T.V was destroyed, and Hibiki covered her face in equal parts embarrassment and horror.

The charred remains of the device plummeted back to the floor with a crunch of metal on wood, and glass littered the surrounding area. A giant scorch mark where Oyamada's T.V used to stand now occupied the area.

Before anyone could react, Minaka's voice sounded from the smaller T.V on the kitchen counter. "That wasn't very nice Hikari-chan!" Minaka said with a pout. "Now, thanks to the two of you, your Ashikabi doesn't have a door OR a living room T.V. I wonder how he's going to explain the damages to the landlord…" Oyamada buried his face in his hands, as the president said this. _"Some first impression, I've known them for less than 12 hours, and already they've destroyed a door, and now a T.V. Good-bye simple life,"_ the young man thought glumly.

"Anyway, that's all I had to say, I'm very busy you see. Good luck to you Kenshin-kun and to you as well Hikari and Hibiki!" With that, Minaka's face disappeared, and the kitchen T.V turned off.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

The buzzer of his apartment sounded, and Oyamada was afraid that it was Hisao-sama coming to kick him out. Going over to the doorway, with no small amount of trepidation, the large young man looked up.

Two muscular men, with business suits and dark glasses stood at the entrance. Each man was holding a cardboard box. One had a large number "11" on the side, and the other had a "12," printed in the same manner.

Holding out his arms, Oyamada accepted both boxes at once, one on top of the other. Staggering under the combined weight, he managed to get out a 'thank you,' before the men disappeared.

Hikari and Hibiki, who had followed him to the entrance, immediately took hold of their respective boxes, relieving their Ashikabi of the weight. With a muttered 'thanks,' Oyamada collapsed into the easy chair, wincing painfully as his injuries began to act up again. _"That was a stupid idea! Grabbing heavy boxes with injured ribs. What the hell were you thinking?!"_ He thought furiously to himself.

Oyamada looked over at his bent-over Sekirei, as they eagerly dug through their boxes. He couldn't help but take advantage of the delicious view of Hikari and Hibiki's toned rear-ends. After a moment, he frowned to himself, silently chastising his wandering eyes. _"Don't be that guy Kenshin. They quit their job, their only source of income, ready to risk it all on the streets, because they were tired of being ogled at. They don't need that kind of behavior from you, Ashikabi or not."_

Oyamada's thoughts were interrupted as Hikari straightened up with a cry of triumph and a grin on her face, holding her precious MBI card tightly in her hands. Hibiki straightened up as well, and shook her head at her sister's exuberance, but none-the-less her own card was held just as securely.

"Well, I'm glad that's out of the way now." Oyamada said, slowly making his way back to his feet with a stretch. "You two need anything else? I've put fresh towels in the bathroom, if either of you wanted to take a shower."

"No Ashikabi-sama," they chorused together. Oyamada hid a smile at their synchronized reply. "By the way, Hikari-san, now that you have that fancy unlimited credit card, I do expect you to pay me back for the T.V that you blew up. Same with you Hibiki-san. Unlike the T.V, that one actually belongs to the landlord." Oyamada said, looking them both in the eye to show he was serious.

"Yes Kenshin-sama, I'm sorry for destroying your T.V," Hikari said sadly. Hibiki also visibly deflated at the reminder of her own destruction of their shared Ashikabi's apartment, and also apologized. Seeing the miserable expressions on their pretty faces, Oyamada knew he couldn't stay mad at them long.

Visibly gathering his courage for what he was about to do, the young man threw an arm around each of their necks, drawing both of them toward his large body in a comforting embrace. Two pairs of eyes widened at this action and their faces heated up slightly, before they gratefully returned the hug.

After a minute or so, Oyamada gently ended the embrace, smiling slightly as the two of them visibly perked up.

Going over to where the T.V used to stand, he and Hibiki scooped up the debris from the explosion, starting with the glass, and depositing it in the kitchen trash. He asked Hikari to move the battered husk into a corner of the living room.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

The twins tried to protest, when their Ashikabi insisted that they shower first. However, he wouldn't hear of it,stating that he had to re-make the bed anyway. They gave in reluctantly, as he walked slowly over to the closet, gasping in pain slightly, as he reached up to grab the extra sheets on the top shelf.

Hikari and Hibiki shared looks of concern, but didn't say anything. They dug out pajamas from their respective boxes, and made their way to the bathroom. Eyeing the shower, they noticed that it was barely big enough to hold both of them.

Hikari leaned into the shower stall, turning the knob and causing the water to flow. Without looking behind her, she addressed her sister: "Hibiki, do you think we made the right choice, winging ourselves to this guy?"

The other girl looked into the mirror, seeing her sister's reflection in the reflection. "Are you regretting it already Neechan?" Hibiki asked.

Hikari thought about that for a minute before turning around to answer. "No… I'm not. We made the right choice, even if he's not as attractive as I would have liked. I just want to know your thoughts on this."

"I agree. After thinking about this situation, the other alternatives that we were offered, and comparing them to what we were feeling for this man, I came to the conclusion that this was the best choice we could have made. Yes, we could have chosen to take him up on his offer and search the city for another Ashikabi. However, logically speaking, we Sekirei look for the person who would unlock our abilities to their fullest, in order to win the Sekirei Plan. I don't know about you Neechan, but I just have a feeling that we wouldn't have found anyone better." Hibiki stated.

Glad to have her sister's feedback, Hikari nodded in agreement and smiled in thanks. Stripping off their borrowed t-shirts, the twin Sekirei stepped into the refreshing shower.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

Oyamada heard the shower running, wondering if Hikari and Hibiki were washing up together. Images of them naked, with water cascading down their sensual bodies, as they washed each other with soap, temporarily filled his mind…shaking his head of those pictures, Oyamada berated himself sternly for the umpteenth time for having such thoughts about girls he's known for only a couple hours.

It took a while with his injured ribs, but the Ashikabi was able to retrieve the sheets from the closet, and change re-make the bed. Oyamada tossed the old ones into the large laundry basket in the corner of the bedroom, before going back to the closet to retrieve the bedroll at the top.

This bed was little more than a skinny mattress, covered by a sheet with a blanket. Grabbing it, and the extra pillow, Oyamada set up both in the living room, in front of where his T.V used to be. As he prepared to lie down, the young man had another thought.

Walking back to the bedroom, he dug back through the laundry basket and grabbed one of the old sheets from the bed. Going into the kitchen to retrieve the hammer and nails he kept underneath the sink, the young man brought the items to the main entrance, and set up a make-shift curtain for privacy. _"Hopefully that didn't wake anyone up"_ he thought, as he hammered in the last nail.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

Oyamada tried to maneuver his large body without upsetting his ribs too much, in an effort to get comfortable on the sleeping mat. The young man knew that this was a bad idea with his injuries, but he could not, in good conscience allow the twins the floor while he had the bed.

Before too long, he heard the shower shut off, and the sound of Hikari and Hibiki chatting slowly grew louder. Getting up gingerly, Oyamada turned to address them and nearly fainted with the sight that greeted him.

Both girls were clad in spaghetti-strap tops, that came down just enough to cover their assets, leaving their toned, stomachs displayed prominently. Small cotton panties came to rest just above their equally athletic legs.

Hikari had a purple "11" printed on her chest, while Hibiki had a pink "12." Both were light grey in color. Oyamada was glad that getting a bloody nose from seeing scantily clad woman only existed in anime, otherwise, he would be on the floor with a gusher. Still, certain parts of his anatomy were beginning to act up at the sight.

"What?" Hikari asked with a look of suspicion on her face, daring him to comment on their sleeping attire.

"N-Nothing," Oyamada responded shyly, not wanting to offend them, "you both just look really nice is all."

Blushing slightly, Hikari cleared her throat nervously. "T-Thanks, are you coming to bed or what?" She asked impatiently.

"This is my bed for the night, I figured you two wanted the main room for yourselves, seeing as how you probably haven't slept in a good one for a while. Besides, there's not enough room for the three of us," the young man answered, gesturing to the mat.

Hibiki rolled her eyes, "Yes there is, we'll just be a little cozy is all. Besides, you're our Ashikabi, we can't just kick you out of your bed. If anything, it would be the other way around," she said.

Oyamada's eyes widened at the thought, "I couldn't do that to you! It wouldn't be proper!" He exclaimed.

"All the more reason for you to come to bed with us," Hibiki answered. "A Sekirei-Ashikabi relationship is a little like being married. It's only proper for a husband and wife, or in this case wives to share the same bed." she argued.

Hikari nodded in agreement, before adding her two cents. "Come on! You should be honored! Hibiki and I are glad that you're thinking of us, but you're practically our husband, which means that we share the same bed."

Oyamada was speechless. "You two are serious," he said after a moment. It wasn't a question, but nonetheless, both girls nodded 'yes.' He still couldn't believe it, but, just as before, did not inquire them further about it.

"Alright Hikari-san, I'll be in soon, I just need to get ready as well." Giving them both a warm smile, Oyamada headed to the bathroom. After a quick shower, the young man slipped into a pair of boxers and made sure to grab his biggest t-shirt, to avoid his stomach stretching the material in an unattractive way, and to cover up the developing bruises on his torso from the beating he received from Seo. Personally, he didn't care if his belly was stretching out the shirt or not, but he figured that neither girl would want to see such an ugly sight.

Oyamada was exhausted from the day's events and was eager to sleep, knowing he had a busy day of school and work tomorrow. However, as the hefty young man approached the bedroom door, his nerves returned full force.

He knew it would be a bit of a tight fit with three people, especially if one of those people was his size. Even if they were lying in a row, their bodies would be touching and there was no getting around it. Oyamada still had some doubts. Surely they'd reconsider the sleeping arrangement, once they realized that they'd be up close and personal with an unattractive guy like him right?

However, he kept his thoughts caged and tried to be confident about it. Stepping forward, he entered the bedroom.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

Once in the bedroom, Oyamada thought about taking one of the sides to try and mitigate contact that the two incredibly attractive girls would have with his body. However, as if they already considered he might try something like that, each twin had already claimed a side, leaving the middle for him.

 _"_ _You're being ridiculous Kenshin. Reason through this like you usually do. Both twins are more than capable of voicing their opinions. If they really didn't want this, they would have said something by now. It's harmful and illogical to get upset over imagined consequences. Remember your saying: 'Don't worry about the possibility, until it becomes actuality.'_

Oyamada came up with that saying, after he saw those American Sherlock Holmes movies made last decade. The large man admired the way Holmes would take a logical approach to every situation and so, he came up with that quote one day, when he was in the shower of all places. Ever since then, he would chant that phrase in his head, or out loud if he began to imagine things that could go wrong.

Nodding to himself, Oyamada gently crawled into bed, being careful not to jostle his bruised ribs any more than necessary. He tried not to cringe, as his substantial weight caused the bed to creak.

"Glad you could join us Ashikabi-sama!" Hibiki said encouragingly.

Oyamada smiled at her, as he shifted to his back. Both girls slid against him, nearly laying on top of him. He was content to lay there, arms at his sides, when he felt the dual stares of the twin Sekirei. Shifting slightly to look at them, Oyamada wondered what the matter was, when he noticed their lips were pouted slightly.

With a nod of understanding, the hefty man lifted his arms, gasping slightly at the pain in his ribs, before putting an arm around each twin. Turning to Hibiki on the right, he planted a firm kiss on her lips, causing her wings to flare. Giving Hikari the same treatment, he heard both girls sigh in happiness.

Finally, Hikari and Hibiki each draped an arm gently over his wide torso and turned to face him. "Good night Ashikabi-sama" they chorused together. With an arm around each girl, and the sounds of their gentle breathing filling the room, Oyamada couldn't help but think that he could get used to this. With his own sigh of contentment, the young man closed his eyes for a restful night's sleep.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

It was morning when Hibiki awoke to the sounds and smells of breakfast cooking in the kitchen. Looking to her side, the girl noticed that her Ashikabi and her sister were both absent from the bed. Hibiki remembered the events of yesterday, quitting their jobs at the maid café, tailing a complete stranger, dealing with Seo, and finally winging themselves _to_ that stranger.

She couldn't help but wonder briefly where their lives were going to go from here, now that they had their Ashikabi. _"Can we really win the whole Sekirei Plan? Even by ourselves, Hikari and I are fairly strong. Put us together, and we're practically unbeatable against anyone, save the single numbers. Being adjusted by Takehito-sama has its perks. However, we need to get stronger still, if we want to protect our Ashikabi successfully."_ Her thoughts turned to her Kenshin-sama.

Hibiki gave a small sigh, as she remembered how difficult it was to get him into bed with them. Strange as it may sound, the two of them had to almost drag him into the bedroom. Hibiki could understand why. Even now, the man thought it was too good to be true that a pair of beautiful girls wanted an unattractive guy like him. However, the twin was proud when their Ashikabi was able to swallow his doubts when he entered the bedroom.

Yes, Hibiki could understand the sentiment. The Sekirei blushed, as she remembered what happened in the middle of the night. Hopefully, their unintentional actions would clear any lingering doubts that their Ashikabi might have on whether or not he's desirable to them.

 _Flashback_

 _Oyamada gradually woke up to the feel of soft hands rubbing themselves all over his torso. Looking to the sides, he realized that Hikari and Hibiki were still asleep! The hefty young man squirmed uncomfortably, as their hands roamed across his ample stomach, chest, and sides. Listening intently, he realized that Hibiki was muttering something, though Oyamada was too nervous to try and catch it._

 _The embarrassed young man was wondering if he should do something, when he felt those hands make their way under his shirt to caress his bare skin._

 _After that, Oyamada woke them up, only partially scared as to where events would have led them. Both twins were flustered beyond reason, and Hibiki tried to hide her face in his neck from embarrassment._

 _Hikari was predictably annoyed at their Ashikabi, blaming him for taking advantage of them like this. However, Hibiki and Oyamada could see how flimsy the excuse sounded. After that she got up and left the room for a while, claiming to need a glass of water._

 _After a brief talk with her Ashikabi, they concluded to just let this little event go for now and get back to sleep. After Hikari came back, they settled down for a few more hours._

 _End Flashback_

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

Her dream had been surprisingly erotic, though she couldn't remember _who_ the subject of the dream was. Hibiki had a sneaking suspicion that Hikari snuck away to, 'relieve herself,' from a similar fantasy, considering that she was gone far longer than necessary for a glass of water. Fortunately for her sister, Hibiki was also too embarrassed to call her out on it. The younger twin couldn't explain the dream from last night, figuring that it was the effect of the Sekirei bond, as opposed to genuine attraction. I mean, there's no way she'd feel that way about someone after just a day right?

Getting out of bed and stretching like a cat, the Sekirei let out a huge yawn. Leaving the bedroom, Hibiki wandered out to the kitchen, spying her sister sitting at the table. Their Ashikabi was cooking them breakfast. Pulling out another chair, she sat down.

"Good morning Hibiki-san, did you sleep well?" Oyamada asked with a smile.

"Yes, thank you. By the way, please drop the formalities. We are, for all intensive purposes, married." She replied.

He blushed slightly at the thought of being married to these two, but none-the less agreed to drop the '-san.' Getting out a few plates, he quickly and efficiently finished up the omelets. Oyamada scooped up each one and dished out the food.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

After a filling breakfast, he inquired about their plans for the day.

"We need to visit our apartment and move our few remaining items here. Hikari said.

"We also need to collect our last pay check from the café." Hibiki added.

Oyamada would have offered to help with the move, if he didn't have school and work today. When he mentioned this fact, Hikari told him not to worry about it, and that they would see him when he got back.

The three of them worked together to wash, dry, and put away the plates. Both Sekirei complimented and thanked their Ashikabi for such a delicious meal, promising to return the favor with dinner.

When the last dish was put away, they excused themselves to go change, while the young man finished getting ready for his day. When they emerged, Hikari was dressed in a figure-hugging light blue t-shirt, with purple lightning bolts engraved on the front. Hibiki was dressed similarly except her shirt was light pink with blue lightning bolts.

Oyamada had his school uniform on, along with a change of clothes for when it was time to work. Grabbing his phone, the young man called to his Sekirei. "While you're out, I think you two should use those cards of yours buy cell phones. If you're serious about this Sekirei plan, then it'd probably be a good idea for us to keep in communication in case something happens."

Oyamada didn't like the thought of Hikari and Hibiki fighting in some modern-day gladiatorial tournament, but figured that if it has to happen, it would be a smart idea to prepare as much as possible.

The twin Sekirei agreed to buy the phones while they were out today. They walked down the hallway together, and stepped out into the comfortable, April morning. Taking the initiative, Oyamada boldly pecked each girl on the lips.

Giving him identical smiles, Hikari and Hibiki bade farewell to their Ashikabi, before leaping up onto Seo's house. From there, the two Sekirei jumped from rooftop to rooftop, rapidly shrinking into the distance.

Oyamada watched until they vanished, amazed at their athleticism. His smile faded away, as he glanced over at Seo's house. Seeing that it was dark inside, the young man assumed that he was sleeping off the booze and the beating that he suffered.

Oyamada wanted to appreciate the fact that he managed to get the best of Seo for once, but the pain from his ribs, face, and throat, reminded him of his own ass kicking. Despite the pain medicine he took this morning, the injuries were still somewhat painful. Still, Oyamada was not one to quit, just because he was a little bit injured, especially with rent coming up this month.

Resigning himself to a long and painful day, he set off toward the subway.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

Hikari and Hibiki jumped from rooftop to rooftop in the bustling metropolis. It was only the early morning, yet traffic was already flowing through the streets of the Bunkyo Ward. Many pedestrians, mostly in business suits were headed to work for the day.

They paused on the roof of a nearby gym. The two of them had been traveling non-stop for about an hour, and decided it was time for a small break, as they gazed out over the crowded roads.

"We should pay Miya a visit sometime. We haven't seen her since Takehito-sama passed." Hikari said suddenly.

"You sure that's a good idea Neechan? Miya will probably attack us with that hannya mask of hers, thinking that we winged ourselves to Seo!" Hibiki replied, not liking the idea of coming face to face with that side of their older sister Sekirei.

"So? We just bring Kenshin-sama with us! He IS our true Ashikabi after all. Besides, I think it's important for our master to meet with her." Hikari said stubbornly.

Honestly, Hikari had an ulterior motive for mentioning this idea. When Takehito was still alive, Miya and the twins actually got on fairly well together.

The older twin couldn't understand why her sibling didn't think it was a good idea for their Ashikabi to meet with the landlady. Taking a leaf out of Hibiki's book, Hikari tried to analyze the pros and cons of their fated one meeting their former friend. Despite being the opposite of Seo in looks, he was thankfully opposite in all the things that truly mattered as well, such as personality, a work ethic, good money-sense, and compassion. There was every reason to believe that Miya would accept their Ashikabi, and treat them all civilly. However, there was the possibility that the landlady would not accept their efforts to mend fences.

Yes, back in those days at MBI, it was common knowledge among the Sekirei personally adjusted by Takehito Asama that he, and their leader/older sister were in love with one another. Of course, they all knew about the Izumo Inn, because he would talk about it quite often.

Up until his tragic death, Hikari and Hibiki, along with those other Sekirei, would eat dinner and hang out at the boarding house from time to time. Being the head researcher, along with having a personal friendship with Hiroto Minaka, allowed the man to let some of the Sekirei out of the tower on special occasions.

All of them got to know Miya quite well through him. When he died however, the visits became less and less frequent, until only a few of them remained. Unfortunately, Hikari and Hibiki weren't among them. Instead, they spent the rest of their time at MBI, in the company of Seo as often as possible. The twins knew that Miya had an incredibly low opinion of the moocher, only tolerating him because he was her husband's best friend.

As a result, Hikari and Hibiki had a feeling that Miya had a low opinion of them as well for being so infatuated by him, despite her repeated attempts to dissuade them. At the root of it all, the main reason for wanting to visit the landlady was to find out where they stood with her.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

After traveling for about 10 more minutes, they finally came across the maid café where they used to work. Quickly locating the building across the street, the twin Sekirei entered the very run-down apartment complex.

Hikari and Hibiki politely greeted their landlady, a kind old woman in her eighties. "Maki-dono, we've decided to move in with someone. Thank you for taking care of us all this time." Hikari said with a bow.

"O-ho! So, you found that special someone you were looking for? Ah, it warms this old heart of mine when young people find love! Whoever they are, I can tell he will treasure both of you for the rest of his days. I have a feeling you two won't be his only loved ones though. However, many challenges await you in the coming months. Take care of him, and each other in the days ahead." she said in a wizened voice. "My apologies, you'll have to forgive the ramblings of an old woman," she continued, after seeing the wide-eyed stares of her two tenants.

There's no way this old woman knew of the Sekirei Plan, it's just impossible! Deciding to just take it at face value, the two of them bowed again, thanking her for the words.

They climbed the stairs to the second floor, and walked toward the very battered door on the right side, at the very end of the hall. Hikari unlocked the entrance, and the two of them went inside for the last time.

Hibiki couldn't help but look around. It wasn't much, but it was their home, sometime after they exited the tower. The tiny one-bedroom apartment had a small living room, a minuscule kitchen, and a cramped bathroom.

There was no closet to speak of, so the Sekirei were forced to lay their few garments on the battered couch in the living room. They didn't have much. Mainly it was just a few clothes, along with their toiletries, hairdryers, and a few knick-knacks that they bought. They packed it all away into the pair of duffle bags that they purchased about a couple weeks after they started working at the café. After one last trip through the apartment, to make sure they weren't forgetting anything, and for nostalgia's sake, it was time to leave.

It only took Hikari and Hibiki about 20 minutes to pack up. Now loaded down with duffle bags slung around their necks, they departed the only home they've ever known since they were released from MBI tower 5 months ago.

Returning to the elderly landlady, they concluded their business and wished her one last fond farewell.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

Hikari led the way across the busy intersection as they made their way back to the maid café.

Pushing open the door, the twin Sekirei immediately made their way to the hostess desk. "Hello Kiyoko-chan, how is business today?" Hikari asked the petite girl in a purple wig.

With a glare, the maid looked up with fierce green eyes. "You two! You've got some nerve showing your faces back here!" Kiyoko said angrily. "Because you two quit in the middle of the day, we were shorthanded! About 15 minutes after you left, an anime convention finished, and we had about 30 extra customers, and not enough maids!"

Both Sekirei looked guilty, ashamed that they didn't consider the consequences of their actions. "We didn't realize something like that would happen. We're very sorry." Hibiki replied.

Kiyoko's angry expression softened somewhat at the sincere apology. "Yeah, well we were able to handle it, just had to work a bit harder is all. I take it you two are here to pick up your final checks?"

As Hikari and Hibiki nodded, Kiyoko disappeared briefly to get the manager.

A short, but handsome man appeared, clutching two envelopes with a sad expression on his face. "Ah, you're killing me dears! Ever since I hired you girls, we've drawn in more customers due to the fact that you're twins! Is there anything I can do to make you stay on? A pay raise perhaps, with less hours?"

Hibiki noticed Kiyoko's face take on a stormy expression again, at the manager's proposal. Considering the fact that the other girl has worked at this café for far longer than either of them, and was never offered such benefits had a lot to do with it.

Hikari noticed the expression as well, and was quick to turn him down. Not that they would have stuck around anyway. "Thanks, but no thanks Goro-san. My sister and I have other plans, but we appreciate you for hiring us, despite the fact that we had no paperwork. You really saved us back then, and we won't forget you." Hikari said, as she and Hibiki bowed low.

Goro gave the girls a warm smile after they straightened up. "You are very welcome. I appreciate the hard work you two have done for me. Don't think I didn't notice how getting ogled at by our customers was negatively affecting you girls."

Surprised that their former manager was able to discern that, they simply bowed to him a second time. After spending a bit more time, saying goodbye to their ex-co-workers, Hikari and Hibiki departed the maid café without a single look back.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

An hour later, back at their Ashikabi's home, the twin Sekirei happily deposited the two duffle bags into the corner of the bedroom. Making sure that their MBI unlimited cash cards were in hand, they departed the house again.

Hibiki shook her head at the over-enthusiastic look adorning her sister's face, as the two of them leapt toward the nearest Walmart, located in the Kita ward in Northern Tokyo. For her part, Hikari was looking forward to shopping at this particular store.

Back at MBI tower, some of the staff would occasionally chatter about non-work related things. One day, two female scientists were talking about how the Seiyu group, which was an organization of supermarkets, shopping centers, and department stores, was bought up by the American corporation, Walmart in 2008. As a result, these 'Walmarts,' began to spring up throughout Tokyo. Rumors of cheap prices and an unlimited variety of items had fascinated Hikari. As a result, one of her goals after she and her sister were released from the tower, was to find one of these magical places and shop, shop, shop!

Hibiki, noticed that her sister still had that nauseatingly giddy expression on her face. Testing the waters, to see if she could do anything about that, the younger girl turned to her elder. "Careful Hikki-chan, your face will freeze like that! Then what would Ashikabi-sama think?!" Hibiki teased, using that nickname that she knew Hikari hated.

Hikari's thousand watt grin dimmed slightly, as she turned to glare at her twin with a haughty expression. "Hmph, figures my bratty baby sister would stoop to such petty teasing. However, I will not lower myself to your level. Not today, when I plan to buy out as much of the store as possible with my infinite cash card! Not even you Hibbi-chan will ruin it for me!" Hikari answered in kind, with a rare display of emotional control.

Sticking her nose in the air, the elder twin tried to hide the genuine smile of pleasure that she felt at her sister's light-hearted teasing. It felt so good to banter with Hibiki again, that Hikari knew that not even the thought of going to this Walmart with an infinite credit card could compare.

Just catching Hikari's look of happiness, before her twin turned away in mock-haughtiness, Hibiki let out a smile of her own. After so much bad luck that this world had thrust upon them, after they were released from the tower, this little slice of normalcy did more for Hibiki than she cared to admit.

Seeing the word 'Seiyu,' written in big white letters on a red background down below, the twin Sekirei landed at the foot of some stairs. They remembered that the Walmart was inside this building. Now sporting identical thousand-watt grins, that actually had very little to do with the upcoming shopping binge, the two of them ran inside.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

There was a large crowd in front of Kogei High School, and Oyamada could hear faint cheers of encouragement, as he approached the main entrance. From the sound of it, there was a fight of some kind going on. Curiosity getting the better of him, he used his bulk to shoulder through the crowd, muttering apologies along the way. When he made it to the front row, the young man observed the cause of the commotion.

Two girls faced each other, the one on the left was tall and well-built, with short brown hair. She was dressed in what appeared to be a modified light blue kimono, with a cherry blossom pattern. The length of the dress was cut short, stopping just above the knees. The sleeves of the kimono were removed completely, revealing the girl's muscular shoulders and arms. A pair of black knee-high boots covered her feet. However, it was what she was holding that demanded the shocked high schooler's attention: the weapon was a pole-arm of some kind, with a long and narrow axe blade, shaped like a crescent. Oyamada was 80% sure that it was called a Bardiche, having learned about it in the Eastern European class that he took a couple semesters back.

The girl on the right was shorter in stature and incredibly quick. This one had on a martial artist's Gi that was being held in place by a black belt, and around her head was a matching headband. Her long black hair was tied in a pony-tail. Rubber, martial arts shoes covered her feet.

Oyamada couldn't believe what he was seeing. Both girls were moving in a blur, each trying to inflict as much damage as they could on the other. The fight appears to have been going on for quite some time, as both combatants were panting heavily.

The weapon-toting girl swung her Bardiche in an arc, trying to decapitate her opponent. With almost casual ease, the kung-fu girl ducked under it, delivering a devastating combo of punches and kicks. The momentum from the weapon swing left her opponent wide open and unable to block. The bigger girl flew back, hitting the ground hard and not getting up again. Her large weapon landed with a loud clang, blade-first in the concrete walkway, standing almost straight up.

The kung-fu girl was visibly exhausted and bleeding from a gash on her side, that Oyamada didn't notice before. Still, with a grim expression on her face, she approached her downed opponent. Turning the unconscious girl over, the victor took a knee, and placed a finger on a very familiar symbol on the base of her neck.

 **"** **By the strength of my pact, my Ashikabi's perils will be defeated!"**

The Sekirei symbol disappeared from the loser's back, as the martial arts fighter straightened back up.

For a few minutes, Oyamada and the rest of the crowd were in a stunned silence at what they witnessed. Then, as if by magic, the distant sound of a helicopter broke the spell.

The crowd began to disperse, now that the fight was over. However, the kung-fu girl remained, staring down at the unconscious body of her opponent. As the sound of the helicopter grew closer, she looked up to confirm that it was from MBI. Turning around, she ran into the waiting arms of a student that Oyamada recognized as a couple years below him.

Even before the fight's conclusion, he had a sneaking suspicion that what he was witnessing was a Sekirei fight. After seeing the superhuman strength and speed that the two girls were exhibiting, it was the only logical conclusion that Oyamada could come to.

Before he could think about it further, a cry of anguish sounded on his left. Turning in that direction, he was confronted with what he assumed was the fallen Sekirei's Ashikabi.

This young man knelt beside the girl, cradling her body and rocking it back in forth in despair. Tears poured down like a waterfall with some of them landing on the unconscious Sekirei's face. "Why? Why? Why? We didn't even want to fight! The two of us just wanted to live in peace! Damn Minaka and his game!" the young man cried.

Oyamada didn't think that it was possible for someone to grieve so much over a girl that he couldn't have known for very long. He couldn't blame him though. Already, Hikari and Hibiki were important people in his life and the thought of losing either of them filled his heart with ice. While Oyamada definitely didn't love them yet, having only known them for a day, the Sekirei bond was a two-way street, because already, they were special to him.

The winner's Ashikabi looked on with a guilty expression on his face, his Sekirei wearing an equally contrite look. The guy looked like he wanted to say something, but, with a shake of his head, he turned away. Giving his Sekirei a comforting hug, the Ashikabi turned around and went into the school. The martial arts girl leapt toward the rooftops and out of sight, presumably to heal her wounds.

Oyamada himself wanted to extend some form of comfort to the devastated individual, but figured that his interference would do more harm than good. The last sound that he heard before going inside the school, was the panicked pleading of the grief-stricken Ashikabi, as MBI loaded up the injured Sekirei into the helicopter for transport.

Throughout the school day, Oyamada's thoughts kept going back to what he witnessed outside and how he could deal with this insanity.

 _"_ _If this is what all Sekirei fights are like, then this game is evil. Plain and simple. When I get back, I'll tell the girls what I saw here today. With some luck, I can convince them to take up a training regimen of some kind to improve our chances of success. I don't like any part of this game, but going directly against MBI is not the answer. I wouldn't put it past Minaka that he would have a task force of some kind, strong enough to enforce the Sekirei Plan. If Hikari and Hibiki lost, I would probably never see them again. No, the only logical way would be to win this game while following MBI's rules, and convince Minaka to release the ones who lost."_

When the school day ended, Oyamada put these thoughts in the back of his mind, as he changed out of his uniform and back into his street clothes, in preparation for work.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

The clock was creeping toward closing time at 9pm. Oyamada sighed in boredom, as he made his umpteenth circuit around the store, straightening the already neatly lined rows of books. There were only three employees left, counting the manager, and the student had a feeling that someone was going to be sent home soon. He smiled to himself at the hard work he put in today, despite his injuries…

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

 _Flashback_

 _The bookstore was fairly crowded, when the young man approached his workplace. Customers were all over the building, searching the many shelves of books that lined the store. Thankfully, the atmosphere was relatively quiet, with most people engrossed in their reading. Only a small group of children in the corner were making any audible noises._

 _It was a Tuesday, which meant that the new books had arrived. Therefore, Oyamada's job consisted of unpacking the countless boxes that lined the back room, and organizing the contents using the appropriate sorting method that the bookstore utilized. The new books were stacked in order on the mobile racks that were employed, and then given to the person in charge of relocating them to the shelves._

 _During work, Oyamada's ribs were aching throughout the entire shift. It certainly didn't help that he had to move heavy boxes around. After he told his boss about the injury, he was almost ordered to go home and rest. The sore student would have loved to oblige him, but after he told his manager about being low on food and the fact that rent was coming up, he was allowed to stay and work._

 _Oyamada knew he could afford this month's rent and still have enough for groceries, but that would involve dipping into his savings. Something that he was loathe to do, unless it was a last resort._

 _Somehow, he was able to power through, and unpack all the boxes, loading them on the mobile shelves for redistribution throughout the store._

 _End Flashback_

This task took up roughly 95% of Oyamada's day because one, he was the only guy in the back room, and two, he was also the only one of a handful of employees, including the manager, who could understand the sorting method that the bookstore used.

The other workers were delegated to shelving the already organized books, helping customers, or running the cash registers. It was lonely back there, but the student enjoyed the peace and quiet of that room.

Now Oyamada's shift was less than an hour away from ending. The young man was tired from the long day of lifting heavy boxes, and sorting through countless books. Letting out a cavernous yawn, he made his way back to the front of the store to the employee bathroom located behind the counter.

Checking his phone, Oyamada read 8:30. _"Just a half-hour to go,"_ he thought to himself.

"Why don't you go home Kenshin-san, there's no sense in keeping you here. Ryoko and I can close up shop. Go home and take it easy with those injuries. Great job today on that unloading." Oyamada looked up at the lanky frame of his shift manager.

"Thank you Hosokawa-sama, I will see you tomorrow." The tired employee gave a half-hearted wave to the annoyingly-cheerful Ryoko-san, as he started toward the door. Letting out another yawn, Oyamada opened the main entrance, and started toward the station.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

By the time he made it home, it was 10pm. He was looking forward to cooking himself up some dinner, before collapsing into bed. Oyamada briefly wondered what else his Sekirei did today, as he pushed aside the bed sheet hanging over the doorway to his apartment suite.

The young man's heart warmed at the sight that greeted him inside: Hikari and Hibiki were curled up in a pair of chairs near the doorway, sound asleep. It appeared that they tried to stay up and wait for him to return. As he looked around the apartment, he noticed the presence of numerous shopping bags surrounding them.

Oyamada felt guilty for causing them to worry. He should have told them what time he was coming back. Sighing, he couldn't help but admire how cute they looked, even fast asleep. With a stretch, he placed his things by the doorway.

Bending down, Oyamada scooped up Hibiki, and carried her bridal style back to the bedroom and placed her gently on the bed. The younger twin was out like a rock and didn't even stir slightly during this process.

Returning to the main part of the house, Oyamada picked up the other girl in a similar fashion. "Master…" Hikari muttered in her sleep, as he carried her into the bedroom and set her down on the other side.

With one last smile at the sleeping Sekirei, Oyamada headed for the bathroom for a quick shower, washing away the dried sweat and stink on his body. The warm water was like a soothing balm on his battered self. After a brief, yet thorough scrub, he stepped out of the stall and toweled himself dry.

A now refreshed Oyamada made his way to the kitchen to prepare some instant ramen. Going to the cupboard, he fished out a sizable pot and filled it with water. Carrying it over to the stove top, he turned the heat on high and placed the water on top to boil.

While it was gradually heating up, the hungry young man shuffled around his little kitchen, looking for the noodles. Finally finding one of the instant ramen packs, Oyamada tore it open and dumped the square block of food into the water.

Sometime later, it was time to eat. Grabbing a soup bowl from a different cabinet, Oyamada made his way back to the stove top and carefully poured the scalding noodles into the bowl before adding some pepper for flavor.

Within another 20 minutes, the ramen was eaten, the dishes were cleaned, and the kitchen was scrubbed.

Oyamada changed into his boxer shorts and climbed into bed with his Sekirei. He decided to tell the girls about what he saw at school tomorrow. Closing his eyes, Oyamada was asleep in seconds, Hikari and Hibiki each clutching an arm in their sleep.

* * *

 **A/N:** There we go, chapter numero trois is now finished. In case you're wondering, I do have an interaction between Oyamada and Miya along with the other members of Izumo Inn planned at some point down the line. They aren't going to play a major roll in the story, but they will make an appearance occasionally. Additionally, the Sekirei plan will begin in earnest with Minaka's announcement of the Green Girl.

One last thing, the next chapter might come at a slower pace because I have college finals this week. No promises on when chapter 4 will be released (I still have to write it after all.) But further editing will probably be done to these first 3 chapters as time permits and new mistakes are discovered.

Anyway, thank you all for the support on this story so far, and have a fantastic week!


	4. Facing Miya

**A/N:** Hey everyone, finals week is over, and I've got about a week off before the summer semester starts. I hope you all enjoy this chapter, as it was my first attempt at writing Miya. Anyway, here's the latest chapter of 'The Large Ashikabi.'

* * *

Chapter 4

 _Not long after the Sekirei showdown outside of Kogei High School_

A slender, brown-haired youth in a white suit, stood patiently in front of the president's office, as a black-haired woman announced his arrival. "Ichinomiya Natsuo, is here to see you sir. He says that he'd like to update you on the latest disciplinary actions." Minaka's secretary said into her desk phone.

"The president's expecting you," she said to the young man, after a few moments.

With a nod, Natsuo wandered into the spacious office. Currently, the chair behind the large desk was turned away from the door, as its occupant gazed out over Tokyo, like a ruler surveying his kingdom. A permanent grin was stuck on Minaka's face, as he thought about the events to come. The sound of someone clearing their throat interrupted his thoughts, and caused his grin to dim slightly.

"So, it's taken care of then?" the president asked, not moving from his position.

"Yes sir, number 71 has been terminated as ordered. Additionally, our satellite scans have taken pictures of everyone that witnessed the fight outside of Kogei High School. As you requested, any and all peoples, not associated with the Sekirei plan have been...'thoroughly motivated,' by our soldiers, to not reveal what they witnessed," Natsuo answered.

Minaka's grin returned full-force, as he turned his chair around to face the younger man. "What of the video footage?" He added.

"Several students recorded the fight on their phones. Thankfully, we were able to arrive and confiscate the devices, before the video could get uploaded," the Ashikabi concluded.

"Well done Ichinomiya-san. Unfortunately, it's still too soon for the second phase to commence. However, when it occurs, a new age will begin!" Minaka shouted, spreading his hands wide.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

Throughout the week, spending a lot of time together had driven away a lot of the awkwardness associated with new relationships. Oyamada no longer hesitated at getting into bed with his Sekirei, accepting the situation for what it was.

It helped that neither girl appeared to have any hesitance in making physical contact with his body, causing the young man to question if this was just how they were personally, or if all Sekirei were naturally affectionate beings.

However, Oyamada couldn't shake the feeling that they were trying a little _too_ hard. He couldn't help but think that this sudden increase in physical contact was done out of obligation, as opposed to genuine desire.

He remembered the erotic dream that Hikari and Hibiki had at the start of the week, but there was no evidence that he was the subject of their fantasies. The portly young man doubted that he was, but it was interesting to think otherwise.

However, the 'dates,' if you could call them that, were nice.

On Wednesday, Oyamada had come home at a reasonable hour, to a delicious smell wafting throughout the apartment. The twin Sekirei had fulfilled their promise to pay him back for the meal he cooked for them, the previous morning. Oyamada was treated to the surprising sight of Hikari and Hibiki dressed in identical maid outfits, similar to what they wore at the café. Each had their hair done up in a ponytail, and they were bustling around the apartment, cleaning the place top to bottom. Oyamada had asked why they were using the garments, when they didn't like wearing them at the café. Hibiki simply answered that it was an outfit made for housework, and that the maid clothing by itself wasn't that bad. The three of them enjoyed the Shogayaki (ginger pork) that they had prepared for dinner, along with a freshly tossed salad. Oyamada thanked them sincerely for their hard work. The twins just blushed at the praise, waving him off to relax, after insisting on cleaning the dishes.

The following Thursday, he returned the favor by taking them out to dinner and a movie of their choice, the stereotypical 'date,' as Oyamada had thought at the time. After a whispered conversation, Hikari and Hibiki had decided on a place that they heard about from the MBI staff, called 'Katsu Midori.' The restaurant was an inexpensive, conveyor belt sushi place, located in the Shibuya ward, in the western part of Tokyo. Oyamada had let out a sad smile at Hikari's and Hibiki's child-like shock and enthusiasm, as they stared wide-eyed at the food. Prior to coming here, they told him that, despite spending a few months in the city, they never had the chance to eat at a place like this. _"I know they didn't get out of the tower much, but to be fascinated by something as simple as moving sushi? Just how sheltered are these Sekirei?,"_ had been Oyamada's thought. After dinner, they had gone over to 'The Human Trust Cinema,' located in the same area. Resigning himself to a full-on romance movie, the young man was pleasantly surprised once again, when the two of them chose one had about as much action as sap.

Friday afternoon and evening was filled with shopping and housekeeping. Oyamada was actually given Friday and Saturday off from work, on account of accumulating too many hours again.

The first order of business, was explaining to Hisao-sama about the sudden addition of two girls in one of his apartment suites. Of course, Oyamada had come clean about the broken door and floor damage that also occurred.

At first, the landlord wasn't thrilled about the news of property destruction, or the addition of two unexpected tenants. However, the man quickly changed his tune, when Hikari mentioned that they were willing to pay for the damages, replace the door, and pay for the first few months of rent in advance.

After showing Hisao-sama, their cards, he was suddenly excited at seeing "new and beautiful faces around this old place." At least, that's what he insisted on.

As a result, Oyamada was only given a proverbial 'slap on the wrist' over the whole affair.

 _"_ _Glad that my landlord is greedy, because I'm pretty sure anyone else would have booted us out faster than we could say 'evicted'."_ Oyamada had thought with relief.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

Shopping occurred later that same day, and so they traveled to Walmart and a department store for their needs. As promised, Hikari and Hibiki had repaid what they promised to Oyamada, purchasing a T.V and door of his choice.

Knowing that he still owed Hisao-sama, the young man ended up picking out an identical door to the one that was kicked in, at his property owner's request. One swipe of Hibiki's card, and it was purchased. Thankfully, the store offered another service for installing any bought furniture for an additional fee.

However, when it came time to choose a T.V, Oyamada had decided to splurge, since MBI was footing the bill anyway. Hikari didn't really care one way or another, and just enjoyed buying things in general, still reveling at the luxury of going to various stores. The chosen television was a 50 inch LED-HDTV. The price tag coming to ¥234,146. (2,150 American dollars for those who are curious.)

It was the single most expensive item that Oyamada had ever purchased, and he enjoyed every minute of it.

The day ended with a wonderful dinner that the three of them actually cooked together. It was a delicious blend of chopped meat, mixed with fish and vegetables. As they had bedded down the night, the large Ashikabi was surprised, at how natural it felt to spend time with Hikari and Hibiki. _"I know that the two of them are aliens, with supernatural abilities and powers, despite their appearance. I know that at some point, they're going to be fighting to the death for the right to stay here. However, today felt so damn surreal, I could almost believe that we're just a normal group of people..."_

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

Currently, it was a late Saturday morning at the apartment, and Oyamada didn't have work today. Breakfast had long since finished, and they had adjourned to the living room to watch T.V.

The rotund Ashikabi was sitting in the easy chair, clad in a large, light brown polo shirt with grey, horizontal stripes and a pair of brown cargo shorts.

Hikari and Hibiki were lounging comfortably on the floor beside his legs. They were sitting on a pair of extra pillows, and using the bottom of the chair as a headrest, as they watched the show with interest.

When Oyamada suggested they grab the chairs from the breakfast table to sit on instead, they shook their heads, both insisting that this was more comfortable. He doubted it, but didn't question their choice of seating arrangements. Instead, he glanced down at their clothes and briefly wondered if they even noticed how each outfit complimented the other.

Hikari's black tank top strained to contain her large bust, and printed on the front was a white '11.' The slightly taller twin also had on a pair of dark blue jean shorts that only covered part of her thighs.

Coincidentally, Hibiki wore a similar outfit, but with an opposite color scheme. A white tank top with a black '12' concealed her smaller chest. She also wore dark red shorts of equal length.

The show that was just finishing up, was one of those crime dramas that were becoming all the rage with the masses. In Oyamada's estimation, the program had a great balance of character development and plot line, even if in some episodes, the acting felt a little flat.

As the credits ran, he absently flipped it to the news. The young man's eyes widened at the image on the screen:

Overgrown trees took up the majority of the picture. Oyamada knew that this was the arboretum that was located in the northern part of Tokyo. Some mysterious power had caused the plants to swell to ridiculous proportions and expand into the street.

Hikari and Hibiki held equally shocked expressions. They had a distinct feeling that this was the work of a Sekirei.

The three of them continued to watch, as the voice of a female reporter filled the silence of Oyamada's living room:

 _As you can see the arboretum's size has increased to incredible proportions! Traffic is backed up for miles down the road, and construction crews are struggling to remove the vegetation that is clogging up the streets. It's almost as if the plants are alive and are actively resisting the efforts of the men. According to our sources, the growth happened almost instantaneously and occurred only 54 minutes ago. So far, there are no reported injuries. We will be giving you updates throughout the day, as new developments arrive. This is Hana Suzuki reporting for—_

Oyamada shut the T.V off at this point. Turning, he addressed the girls: "Do you think that a Sekirei is involved with this sudden overgrowth at the arboretum?"

After a moment, the younger twin answered, "Yes, it's very possible. Back at MBI, there was a Sekirei that had control over plant life. Her name was Kusano, No. 108, and she was the youngest of us all, having the personality and body of a 7 year old."

"Minaka's letting a _kid_ participate in this Sekirei plan?! What the hell?!" exclaimed Oyamada. The young man should have known that the insane president was willing to go this far for his game, but to subject a child to the possible fate of a forced winging or worse, was too much for him to accept. The beginnings of an idea began to from in his mind as his Sekirei shifted on the floor beside the chair.

Hikari looked up at her Ashkabi and shrugged. "What's wrong with that? All Sekirei have powers far exceeding those of humans. She's more than capable of defending herself if need be."

Oyamada glared at Hikari like she was crazy, hardly believing the words that just came out of her mouth. "Do you not understand the implications of letting a little girl participate in this game? Sekirei or not, she's still a young child. A Sekirei yes, but a child first. This means that she probably has the same fears and desires as a human kid. I doubt that she would see her Ashikabi as anything more than an older brother or sister to take care of her. Most likely, she's lost, scared, and confused, just like any other child would be in that position," Oyamada explained.

The older twin looked only slightly guilty for not considering that possibility. However, just as before, Hikari's stubborn streak wouldn't let the exchange end in a loss. "While what you said is true, as we clearly just saw, she managed to grow a whole forest just to hide from everyone. Something must have happened to cause her to lose control like that, but none-the-less, it would take a human ages trying to find her in that mess." Hikari argued back, gesturing to the blank T.V.

Oyamada did realize that, and it was the only thing that kept him from making the three of them rescue her immediately. "It's not normal humans I'm worried about. Minaka's sure to keep this under wraps from those who aren't part of the Sekirei Plan. No, it's the other Ashikabi that concern me. The possibility of a forced winging is there; as you well know Hikari." Oyamada said pointedly. At this, the older twin looked down slightly, conceding the point. However, he wasn't done. "Additionally, winging multiple Sekirei is also plausible. I mean, I winged the two of you didn't I? I'm sure having other Sekirei will speed up the search for this Kusano. However, I'm not sure if the president is going to make a big deal out of this."

Hikari grew steadily more annoyed, as her Ashkikabi seemed to have an answer for everything.

Seeing that her sister still wasn't going to let it go, Hibiki quickly spoke up. "Kenshin-sama, you are clearly upset over this. Are you considering the possibility of rescuing Number 108 for yourself?" The younger twin asked, not pleased with this idea.

Personally, Hibiki was already quite possessive of her Ashikabi, not liking the idea of other Sekirei joining them. Still, if that was what her master desired, she would help him however she could. It was what she was taught at MBI, so what else could she do?

This time, Oyamada stared at Hibiki like she was crazy. "No, I wouldn't do that to either of you girls. Besides, I don't want to kiss a little girl like that. However, I was thinking of getting involved with this. Trust me, if Kusano was older and more mature, she would have the mentality to defend herself just fine, and I would definitely stay out of this. However, you told me that she's just a child. As you know, there are twisted people in this world, and simple human decency requires me to not just sit here and do nothing. If I've got the ability to protect a little girl from a fate worse than rape, then I _will_ do something about it," Oyamada firmly stated.

Hibiki smiled in relief at her Ashikabi's words, glad that he had no plans of winging another Sekirei. The younger twin knew that their Kenshin-sama was strong enough to attract others, but Hibiki was glad that they wouldn't have to deal with it yet.

Hikari would never admit it, but secretly, she was also glad that their Ashikabi wasn't planning on adding other Sekirei at this time. While she still had reservations about helping an un-winged sister, she was also raised to help their Ashikabi with whatever he desired. So, reluctantly, Hikari also promised her help.

However, there was one last question that the older twin had to ask. "What if Number 108 reacts to you Kenshin-sama? Would you wing her anyway in order to protect her?"

Oyamada closed his eyes and sighed, as he thought about that for a few moments. Giving Hikari a determined expression, he gave her his honest answer: "Yes, but only as an **absolute** last resort. If we end up rescuing her today, I'd much rather help her find her own Ashikabi first. I really don't want to kiss a child on the lips. However, if she ends up reacting to me, then I would rather she stick with us, if it meant keeping her out of the clutches of some sick-minded individual. Though hopefully, it won't come to that."

"That being said, thank you both for agreeing to help me with this. I understand that you two aren't exactly thrilled with this mission." Oyamada continued.

The two of them blushed slightly at the sincere thanks, before muttering something about a Sekirei's duty to help her Ashikabi achieve his goals.

With one last smile, Oyamada told them his plan: "We won't go there until tonight, in order to avoid drawing undue attention. Additionally, we'll find a side entrance, probably through an alley or something. After that, we'll try and head toward the center. Any questions or ideas?"

Both Sekirei shook their heads 'no,' figuring it was as good a plan as any.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

With their evening set, the three of them thought about what they could do for the rest of the day. Almost as if his ample stomach was reading his mind, it let out an audible growl. Patting it lightly, the student made his decision.

Before he could say anything however, Hikari spoke up. "How about we go out for lunch today Kenshin-sama?"

"Lunch sounds like a great idea Hikari, did either of you have a specific place that you wanted to go to?" he asked, once again ignoring the Sekirei's formal address of him.

A couple days ago, Oyamada tried to get his Sekirei to call him by his personal name, instead of the formal 'Kenshin-sama/-san,' or even worse, 'master.' Unfortunately, Hikari and Hibiki were not raised that way, and told him that it was just too uncomfortable for them. Despite utilizing the same argument Hibiki used earlier in the week, about being "married," he was still not successful. In the end, the young man just accepted it as another Sekirei thing.

Despite growing somewhat used to it by now, it was still weird to be called 'master' by the attractive girls. " _It's like something out of a harem anime. Then again, it makes me wonder if those bondage costumes of theirs are more than just for show..."_ Oyamada had thought to himself at the time.

Hikari reluctantly spoke up after a few minutes of thinking. "We could take you to an old friend of ours. I'm sure she would love to meet you Kenshin-sama!"

Hibiki looked very uneasy about this, and said as much to her sister. "I-I don't think that's a good idea Neechan...what if she doesn't want to see us? You know we didn't exactly part on good terms. I'm just not sure if she'll accept us now."

"No way Hibiki...w-we need to find out where we stand with her. B-Besides, she'll see that we aren't bound to Seo, as she feared. I'm very confident that she will at least hear us out." Hikari said without confidence.

Oyamada was sure that the twins had forgotten all about him, as they nervously debated the pros and cons of visiting this supposed 'friend' of theirs. As the argument wore on, even Hikari started to have doubts about it, despite being the one to mention it. Clearing his throat politely, to stop the rapidly escalating exchange, the young man addressed the Sekirei.

"I'm afraid I don't follow. What are you girls talking about? I wouldn't mind meeting any friends of yours, but it sounds like that you parted with this person on bad terms. If you don't mind me asking, what happened?"

The twin Sekirei averted their eyes in shame. Truthfully, the two of them were hoping that their Ashikabi wouldn't ask about their relationship with Miya. However, if they were even considering the possibility of visiting her, they knew that he deserved to know.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

With a sigh, Hibiki reluctantly answered the question. She told him of how they met Miya, along with the relationship that the two of them had with her in its entirety.

The younger twin explained about the close bond that the Sekirei adjusted by Takehito had with the landlady. Hibiki told him in detail, how they would sometimes eat at the Izumo Inn, owned by their adjuster and many of the good times they had with Miya.

As the girl continued the story, her eyes grew misty, as she recalled the beautiful relationship between Takehito and their Sekirei sister. How she and Hikari tried their best to get the two of them together, and the feelings of happiness when they succeeded.

Throughout this part of the tale, Oyamada got the impression that the twins were miles away, reminiscing about happier days; before the Sekirei plan, before Takehito's death, and before their fractured relationship with Miya. He was moved by the genuine feeling in Hibiki's voice, as she recounted what he assumed were their most precious memories. Noticing that tears were running silently down her cheeks, Oyamada almost put a stop to the story, not wanting to cause further pain to the girl.

Almost as if she read his mind, Hibiki shook her head, pausing as she scrubbed away the tears with a sniff.

Hikari wrapped a loving arm around her. Drawing the twin into a comforting embrace.

The younger twin rested her head in the crook of the other girl's neck and closed her eyes, enjoying the love and protection, that her older sister provided.

Hikari stroked her twin's hair soothingly for a moment before picking up where Hibiki left off.

Oyamada could tell by the sorrow in her voice, that this was where things began to go downhill. Reaching out, the young man gently grasped one of Hikari and Hibiki's hands, lending them whatever comfort he could. Receiving a grateful squeeze in return, the older girl's tone grew a little bit stronger.

When Hikari reached the part where they met Seo, her voice grew somewhat desperate, as she tried to make her Ashikabi understand, _why_ they were initially infatuated with this man. Up until that point, the two of them only had contact with scientists and MBI personnel, neither of whom cared to really get to know them on a more personal level.

Seo was the first human who seemed genuinely interested in them as people, and not as something to be studied. He was charming and fascinating. His good looks helped as well, and so the two of them couldn't help but fall for the one man that treated them as something other than an experiment.

Sorrow returned to Hikari's voice, as she recounted the many arguments that the two of them had with Miya on the subject of their prospective Ashikabi at the time. Despite repeated warnings, and numerous attempts to talk them out of pursuing him, neither twin relented, both of them insisting that Seo was the one.

Overtime, their relationship deteriorated, to the point where there seemed to be a constant tension in the air, whenever the three of them were in the same room. Neither side was willing to be convinced of the other's point of view.

As things continued on a downward spiral, Hikari told Oyamada about how the three of them would blow up at each other over every little thing, even if Seo's name wasn't even mentioned. It all came to a head, in a cataclysmic screaming match at Izumo Inn, about a week before the two of them were scheduled to be released into the city.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

 _Flashback_

 _Miya slapped her palms down on the low dining table in frustration, as she knelt across from the pair of furious twins."That piece of trash is no good for you two! Believe me, I've known him for longer! Seo Karou is not someone you want as your Ashikabi! When he's not spending his time drunk, he's either borrowing money from his friends, or eating us out of house and home! The man has no sense of work ethic and is lazy in the extreme. Your fated one has to be willing to take care of you!" Miya argued._

 _"_ _Seo is the only man who's treated us as woman, and not something to be studied! He actually understands us! There's no way in hell we_ aren't _going to wing ourselves to him!" Hikari replied in a louder voice._

 _The other residents of Izumo Inn made themselves scarce, as soon as Seo's name was mentioned in passing. Currently, they were cowering in their rooms, as the weight of Miya's presence became so heavy, it was practically a physical manifestation all on its own._

 _If Hikari and Hibiki were thinking clearly, they would have wised up and hidden away in their own guest room, or left the Inn for a few days, praying to Kami-above that they would not die from the sheer weight of the oppressive atmosphere. However, the twin Sekirei were beyond reason at this point. Weeks of clashing with Miya on the reliability of Seo as an Ashikabi was all coming to a head here and now…_

 _Hibiki voiced her own agreement, before furiously adding her own two cents: "Just because you're together with Takehito-sama, doesn't suddenly make you an expert on relationships! You've always been too damn nosy Miya. Just because you'll never know the indescribable feeling of reacting to someone, does not mean you can try and scrape together some pale imitation through our own bond with Seo! Worry about your own love life and stay out of ours!_

 _At this, Miya's hands clenched so hard that she could feel crimson liquid begin to flow down her palms._

 _Despite being completely happy with Takehito, the elder Sekirei's mysterious inability to react to someone, and feel this supposedly delicious sensation in every fiber of her being, was something of a sore spot with her. Especially since she was the only one of her kin who was like this, and the leader to boot. Hearing Hibiki mention it here, hurt more than she would ever admit, and caused the last vestiges of her self-control to snap, as her temper finally got the best of her._

 _"_ _I'M JUST TRYING TO PROTECT YOU TWO FROM A LIFETIME OF UNHAPPINESS! SEO IS AN EXPERT AT ONLY LETTING OTHERS SEE WHAT HE WANTS THEM TO SEE! I PROMISE YOU, IF YOU BOND YOURSELVES TO HIM, YOU_ WILL _REGRET IT!_

 _THE TWO OF YOU ARE EVEN MORE IDIOTIC THAN I THOUGHT, IF YOU THINK THAT SEO OF ALL PEOPLE, IS THE BEST HUMAN FOR YOU OUT THERE! STOP ACTING ON SUCH SHALLOW TENDENCIES AND THINK FOR ONCE!" Miya bellowed._

 _"…_ _" Seeing the normally composed Sekirei lose her temper, shocked Hikari and Hibiki into silence._

 _Seeing that no retort was incoming, Miya gave a deep sigh, taking a moment to reign in her emotions. After a few seconds, she continued in an even tone, suddenly feeling very tired._

 _"_ _I'm truly sorry for yelling at you girls, but I'm begging you. Do not pursue Seo, it will only end in pain," she said, a look of sadness adorning her face._

 _Hikari and Hibiki glared unforgivably at the landlady, feeling incredibly hurt at their friend's insults. "No Miya! Seo is the one we want, and we_ will _find him when the Sekirei Plan starts!" Hikari yelled in a steely tone._

 _Hibiki nodded, looking equally grim. "That's right, nothing you say can convince us otherwise, so just leave us alone..."_

 _Miya's expression briefly changed to one of despair, before her face hardened once again. "So be it. Throw away your chance of finding true happiness, but when your expectations of that scumbag shatter,_ _ **and they will!**_ _I won't have you fall apart here. Pack your things, I don't want to see you at Izumo Inn ever again!" she said in tone of finality, standing up in the process._

 _Hikari and Hibiki wore identical expressions of disbelief. So caught up in the shock of what Miya had just said, that the landlady had to repeat herself twice more, before the message sunk in. Glaring full force into the unforgiving, but slightly damp eyes of their former friend, the twins stormed up the stairs to pack their few belongings into the overnight bags that they brought over._

 _Returning to the first floor, Hikari and Hibiki threw open the entrance and dashed away from Izumo Inn, slamming the door with enough force to crack the wood._

 _Miya stood in silence for what felt like an eternity, hoping that what just happened was a nightmare. Already, she was ashamed of kicking them out over something so petty. However, being reminded of her inability to react to her fated one, and being accused of seeking out a similar feeling over another's Sekirei bond, was an unforgivable insult on her honor._

 _Whirling around, she slammed a blood-covered fist into the dinner table, splintering it in two, as if it was made of wet cardboard. The landlady wasn't sure who she was more furious at: herself, for kicking them out of the Inn unfairly, or the twins, for choosing to believe a virtual stranger over their close friend and fellow Sekirei. Kneeling down at the remains of the table, Miya's tears finally began to fall._

 _Hikari and Hibiki were already crying by the time they stopped running. They were on top of a three-story building, far away from Izumo Inn._

 _With cooler heads, the two of them realized that on some level, Miya was correct. Despite having a "reaction" to Seo, deep down, they had a feeling that most of it came from infatuation. The "pleasurable and indescribable burning sensation," that would supposedly came from their Ashikabi wasn't there. Hikari and Hibiki definitely felt a heat toward the man, but it just wasn't the "right feeling."_

 _Still, what else could they do? Stubborn pride kept them from admitting these things to Miya, and after that performance, they would not be welcomed back so quickly._

 _With a final sniff, wiping away the last traces of tears, Hikari and Hibiki took off for MBI tower at a determined pace, hoping..._ needing _Seo to be their fated one. Anything less, and they would have to admit that they were wrong and Miya was right; a fact just wasn't acceptable to them, not one bit..._

 _End Flashback_

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

So concerned was he for his Sekirei, that he didn't even notice when he slid down to the floor and pulled the weeping Hikari and Hibiki onto his lap, hugging them for all he was worth. Oyamada's own eyes were somewhat damp by the time the story reached its conclusion.

At this point, both girls were curled into his chest and clutching him tightly, sobbing into his shoulders all-the-while. Oyamada was stroking their hair as best as he could, kissing their foreheads with muttered assurances that he was there for them. Urging them to let it all out.

The Ashikabi hoped that his efforts were having the desired effect on his Sekirei. Oyamada had never been in a position like this before, never expecting in his wildest dreams that these two beautiful, strong, and independent girls would accept physical and emotional comfort from the likes of him.

Still, after hearing their tale in its entirety, the large young man had nothing but respect for the twins. To be able to carry around so much emotional baggage, while simultaneously trying to survive on the unforgiving streets was admirable.

Now understanding the full reasoning behind their hesitance in visiting this friend, Oyamada knew that the only thing that could heal the twins, was to travel to Izumo Inn. Despite smothering the emotional turmoil all this time, the student knew that both girls still agonized over their words and actions of that day, and seeing Miya, for better or worse, was the only thing that could help them move on with their lives.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

While they were being comforted by Oyamada, Hikari and Hibiki exchanged surprised glances with each other, through their many tears. Both twins began to feel it. That delicious, indescribable warmth associated with an Ashikabi who loves his Sekirei dearly. Despite knowing a similar feeling from the winging ceremony earlier in the week, this time, it was different.

Instead of burning desire, it was a gentle and loving warmth. This sensation, while less intense, somehow held more meaning to Hikari and Hibiki. Their initial attraction to Seo, felt downright frigid in comparison to this feeling.

It was in this moment, sitting in the lap of this fat and unattractive man, yet being comforted and accepted in a way that made their hearts sing, did the Lightning Twins believe it at last: **Miya was right** …

There was no way they could ever feel like this with Seo, or anyone else. This acceptance had lightened the weight in their hearts. For the first time in 6 months, Hikari and Hibiki felt that they could face their old friend again.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

Oyamada held the twins for what felt like two hours, but in reality was only 20 minutes. As their sobs of despair gave way to sniffles, the young man leaned back and peered down into their puffy red eyes.

"Are you two going to be alright?" he asked gently.

Exchanging glances with one another, Hikari nodded an affirmative. "Yes Kenshin-sama. Thank you."

"You're very welcome, I'm glad I could provide you with comfort," Oyamada answered with a warm smile.

The elder twin shook her head. "No, not that. Thank you for loving us," Hikari clarified.

"But I didn't…" Oyamada started, with a surprised expression.

"We know. You don't have to say it." Hibiki answered with a loving smile, already discerning what was in his heart.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

Leaning in, Hikari's and Hibiki's lips met Oyamada's at the same time, in a loving, three-way kiss.

Eyes widening in shock, the large Ashikabi returned it as best he could; it was odd kissing two pretty girls at once, but it was not unpleasant. After it ended, the three of them paused for a moment to savor their newly-discovered feelings.

However, out of the blue Oyamada's stomach let out a loud growl, effectively ruining the moment.

The large young man's face turned beet red and he closed his eyes, hoping to avoid the furious expressions of his two Sekirei, fully expecting several thousand volts for his less-than-romantic interruption!

Hearing the sound of stifled laughter. He quickly opened his eyes, just in time to see Hikari and Hibiki lose control, and begin giggling at the absurdness of it all. After a minute, Oyamada joined in with his own laugh as the sound of happiness filled the air.

After a minute or so, the laughter died down, and both Sekirei climbed out of his lap. The young man stood up and stretched in place. Bending down slightly, he held out a hand to each girl, helping them to their feet.

"Guess we should eat now. Are you two still okay to go over to Miya's? If so, I think you should at least rest for a couple hours after all that. I have a feeling you'll need your energy for whatever happens."

"Yes, I know I was initially reluctant at this prospect, but one way or another, we need to deal with this. For all our sakes." Hibiki answered.

Nodding an affirmative, Hikari began walking toward the bedroom, turning back she addressed the other two. "A nap sounds wonderful for the time being. You're right master. I don't know about Hibiki, but I could use a rest. We need to be at 100% in order to face Miya…Will you come to bed with us?" Hikari asked after a pause.

Oyamada noted a new tone of hopefulness in her voice that wasn't there before.

"Yes, but I'm not tired. I'll probably just read quietly, while the two of you rest," he answered.

Oyamada picked up the historic novel on the Americans' Civil War that he started a couple days ago, from its place on the kitchen counter, before following the twins back to the bedroom.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

The Ashikabi took his place in the center of the small bed, and watched as Hikari and Hibiki climbed in with him, scooting in close. The young man straightened up, using the wall as a back rest, and a pillow to support his lower back. He expected the twins to use their own pillows, however, he was surprised when they decided to use _him_ as a pillow instead.

Hikari took her place on his right side, laying her head down on his lap. One hand gripped the bottom part of his shirt, while the other clutched his pant leg. Within a couple minutes, she was out like a light.

At the same time, Hibiki crept up on Oyamada's left, and to the large Ashikabi's complete surprise, she put her head down on his ample stomach with a happy sigh. If the younger twin noticed Oyamada's shocked look, she didn't say anything about it, as she tightly grabbed his shirt with one hand, while wrapping her other arm around his back. Just like her sister, Hibiki was asleep in moments.

Trying to calm his nerves at the thought of the two incredibly beautiful woman currently using him as their personal pillow, Oyamada held his book open with one hand, while absently running his thick fingers through the sleeping Hikari's soft hair. Eventually, he was able to focus on the reading.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

A couple hours, and 3 chapters later, Oyamada felt Hikari begin to stir. The older twin sleepily opened her eyes, and looked up at her Ashikabi with a tired smile.

"Good afternoon, sleepy head," the young man said softly, returning her smile with a grin. "Did you sleep well?"

"Hai" Hikari replied, before giving Oyamada a peck on the lips in greeting.

Oyamada pretended to turn his nose up at her admittedly somewhat smelly breath. "Bleh, you better brush your teeth before we head over, otherwise, you'll poke an eye out with that breath!" The young man teased, as he comically squinted his eyes and stuck his tongue out.

Hikari glared up at her Ashikabi. "Hmph, I'm not the only one, _your_ breath is _at least_ three times worse! Here I thought you were a genuine romantic towards the feelings of a woman Kenshin-sama! Clearly, I was mistaken!" The Sekirei gave him a grin and a wink to show that she was kidding.

For a moment there, Oyamada thought she was serious; the belligerent and impatient manner that only Hikari could pull off was apparent, despite the light hearted teasing. The young man let out a sigh of relief, which caused the girl to scrunch up her nose in that adorable manner, as his breath accidentally hit her full in the face.

Letting out an exaggerated "EWWWW!" Hikari leapt away and went into the bathroom to wash up.

Shaking his head at her seemingly out of character antics, Oyamada looked down at Hibiki. Surprisingly, she was still sleeping. Feeling bad about pulling her out of a comfortable nap, the young man gently shook her by the shoulder, "Hibiki," he muttered, hoping to rouse her.

After a minute, Hibiki sleepily opened her eyes and looked up at her Ashikabi, with a somewhat annoyed expression.

"Sorry, but it looks like we're getting ready to go." Oyamada said. Taking the initiative, he placed a scorching kiss on the half-asleep Hibki's lips. The girl's dark purple wings sprouted from her back, and she appeared to awaken almost immediately.

"Good afternoon Kenshin-sama!" she said with a goofy smile.

Oyamada raised a brow at her expression, trying to keep a straight face. The young man was definitely not used to a girl smiling at him, as if he just gave her the best kiss in the world. Giving up after a minute, the Ashikabi gave her what was probably an equally stupid grin, before standing up with a stretch.

Hibiki rushed into the bathroom after her sister, hearing the water already running.

Oyamada took his time and straightened up the bed, as the girls showered together. Remembering that Hikari told him that Miya was more traditional, the young man opted for something a bit more formal, in order to make what he hoped was a great first impression.

Finishing the task, Oyamada made his way to the closet. He searched through his clothes, absently remembering that his Mom loved to dress him up in all kinds of outfits when he was growing up, much to his consternation. Unfortunately, because he had no interest in attending any of the big events like the New Year's festival, he didn't own any traditional Japanese garb. Besides, he much preferred the American style of clothing.

Selecting a pair of khaki long-pants, Oyamada quickly added a matching plaid button-down shirt, and a plain brown tee that was a couple shades darker than the over shirt. _"Mom would be proud of my eye for fashion,"_ he thought wryly .

With a sigh, he brought the whole outfit back to his room, and started to strip off his other outfit.

Oyamada knew that he'd eventually have to tell his family about this new situation with Hikari and Hibiki; not a conversation that he was looking forward to having.

His Dad might be a bit more accepting, but his Mom would be a much tougher sell. Oyamada knew that she loved to control his life and had the tendency to nag on him about every little thing. 90% of the time it was his weight.

Ironically, his mother had been a fashion model. One of the better ones in Japan. As a child, they were never strapped for cash, and Oyamada had everything he could ever want or need, and that included an abundance of food. Unfortunately, as he was growing up, his Mom was torn between spoiling her one and only child, and trying to shape him into something physically appealing. 9 times out of 10, it was the former.

However, as he got older, and he grew out of that "spoiling stage," she tried harder to get him to lose weight. Sadly, by that time, his mysterious condition was in full force, and his body weight went down less and less, until it all but stopped by the time he was finishing elementary school.

Oyamada didn't blame his Mom for her behavior. Being a former fashion model probably gave her a shallower outlook on people. He knew that she couldn't really help it, so he had put up with it as much as he could, before he moved out. Still, his mother had a very clear vision of what she wanted her son to be, and the life mate of two alien woman was not part of it.

Oyamada finished the last button with sigh, _"Don't worry about the possibility, until it becomes actuality...I'll just have to cross that bridge when I get to it,_ he thought solemnly to himself.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

It was 2:30pm, by the time Oyamada, Hikari, and Hibiki found themselves across the street from Izumo Inn, just out of sight of the main gate. Throughout the walk, the young man could sense the growing unease emanating from his Sekirei. Grasping their hands in support, Oyamada did his best to let the twins know that he was there for them, no matter what happened.

With a show of confidence, Hikari led the way across the street, Hibiki trailing not far behind. The young man brought up the rear, deciding to let them take the lead and see how things would play out, ready to back them up if necessary.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

Hikari raised a shaking hand, her other one clasped tightly in Hibiki's own. Their shared Ashikabi was gripping each of their shoulders lightly, a silent show of support. 'Knock, knock, knock, knock,' went the Sekirei's hand on the heavy wooden door.

The twins nervously waited for the landlady to answer. Hikari's panicked mind absently noting that Miya's front door looked slightly different and seemed heavier. _"It was probably bought after I slammed the other one. I thought I heard the cracking of wood as we left…"_

She was pulled from her thoughts when the door opened.

Asama Miya was standing there in her traditional hakama with a whit haori, and sash; every inch the traditional miko, just as she was all those months ago.

After an awkward pause, Hikari addressed her former friend for the first time in several months. "Hello Miya, we've come with our Ashikabi, hoping to enjoy some of your delicious cooking."

Miya's neutral expression, which had been carefully masking the joy that she secretly felt at seeing her friends again, hardened at the phrase 'with our Ashikabi.' "I will not turn anyone away, even a piece of trash like him, however, you three will stay out here, while I get you a couple bags of rice, but no more than two."

"Wait! Miya!..." Hibiki started, but the miko had already turned away.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

Seeing the normally strong-willed twins starting to falter, Oyamada decided to step in and get his foot in the door. "You know, it's not polite to make judgments about someone you've never met before. This is not behavior, befitting a lady of your class." The young man was able to keep his tone polite, and his voice neutral as he addressed Miya for the first time.

Oyamada saw the landlady stiffen when he opened his mouth. _"Strange that she didn't notice me immediately. Looks like I also managed to catch the usually 'composed' Sekirei off guard as well. With some luck, she'll let us in."_ The young man thought to himself.

Turning around, Miya gave the student a surprised look, and remained silent. She was quite surprised at this young man before her. _"Is he really their fated one? So unexpected!"_ she thought in amazement.

With no response incoming, Oyamada took this as leave to continue. "My name is Kenshin Oyamada, and as you might have guessed, I am Hikari's and Hibiki's Ashikabi," he said with a bow.

The twin Sekirei watched as their older sister's eyes widen further at this statement. It was such a rare sight, that they couldn't help but smile slightly.

"Very well, you may come in. I can see we have much to talk about," As expected, Miya regained her composure quickly. Turning around, she walked back inside, allowing them entry.

Giving Hikari and Hibiki a confident smirk, he gestured for them to go first, before following closely behind them.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

Miya led them to a small, but traditional Japanese dining room. A low table stood at the center of the room, surrounded by soft cushions. Sliding doors dotted the humble Inn, leading to other parts of the house. A medium sized wooden stair case traversed the center of the first floor. Oyamada was willing to bet that most of the guest rooms were upstairs.

The four of them knelt around the table. "I'm afraid one of my tenants is out buying ingredients and won't be back for a while. You will just have to wait for her to get back before we eat." Miya informed them. "Would you like some tea Kenshin-sama?" She asked.

"ah, yes please Miya-dono. Thank you for your hospitality," Oyamada said.

"Oh my! So polite!" the land lady exclaimed with a small smile, as she got out four cups, pouring the hot beverage into each. After everyone was served, they spent a few minutes drinking.

Eventually, the silence grew from polite to awkward, as neither party was willing to take that first step. Oyamada shot Miya a curious look, surprised that the elephant in the room hadn't been addressed yet, and that she was currently looking down at her cup. He glanced at the nervous looking twins, who were also trying their best to avoid eye contact with the their fellow Sekirei.

Discreetly rolling his eyes at this stalling, the Ashikabi cleared his throat politely, meeting Miya's gaze evenly, as she picked her head up. "I believe we should get down to business now. The main reason we've come here, is because Hikari and Hibiki have expressed the desire to make peace with you, and I think that this is a wonderful idea. If you'd rather I leave the room for what follows, I will do so, but only if they request it."

At this, Miya's hostess smile faded, and she let out a sigh. "Getting right to it are you? Yes, I believe it is time that the three of us talked. You are also correct in assuming that I would much rather have you leave the room. However, it appears that Hikari and Hibiki have told you of our history." The landlady said reluctantly.

"It all depends on the twins. Would you girls like me to stay or go, for this talk?" Oyamada asked, turning to the seated Sekirei.

Hikari and Hibiki thought about the question for a minute. While it would be the safe and easy way to request that their Ashikabi stay, the twins knew that this was something they would have to deal with themselves. For better or worse, they had to find out where they truly stood with Miya after all these months, and with their fated one present, certain things might be held back by both parties. In order to move on with their lives, everything had to come out here and now.

After a quick exchange of nods, Hikari turned back to Oyamada. "We'll be fine Kenshin-sama, please step outside for a while." She said with a determined expression on her face. If he was surprised at her answer, he didn't show it.

Shooting both of them a proud grin and mouthing 'good luck,' their Ashikabi stood up and requested Miya for entry into the back yard, which she granted. Making his way to the exit, he turned around and gave them a thumbs up, before sliding open the door and disappearing from sight.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

An awkward silence filled the room for the next few minutes. Neither party knowing where to start.

With Oyamada gone, Miya's 'dignified hostess' persona, fell apart somewhat. While the landlady was outwardly composed as usual, the twins could feel a nervousness coming from her that was no doubt reflected at least two-fold in their own posture.

Knowing that someone would have to make the first step, Miya, ever the responsible one turned to her fellow Sekirei. "I see you two found your Ashikabi. For what it's worth, I am glad that it was not that piece of trash. However, I am surprised at who you _have_ chosen." The miko said as she took another sip of her tea.

"Yes, we were shocked as well. Kenshin-sama is the opposite of Seo in practically every way, and that is both a blessing and a curse. Initially, I was reluctant to go through with this, but Hibiki was able to accept the situation faster than I could." Hikari said, pausing to take a drink out of her own cup

"While it was true that I accepted him as our Ashikabi almost immediately, I didn't truly begin to have any genuine feelings for him until today." Hibiki continued. "It would be better to tell you what all has happened, since we were here last," she said with a sigh.

As the tale unfolded, Miya's expression went through a wide range of emotions, from sadness, to shame, to anger, to disgust, and back again. Finally, as Hibiki wrapped up the story of everything that happened to them since they stormed away from Izumo Inn, Miya was smiling through her tears.

"I am so sorry that you two went through all that, but I am glad to see that you found your Ashikabi! Tell me, are you girls happy with your decision? I know the two of you had your hearts set on Seo, do you have any regrets?" The landlady wanted to know, as she wiped a few stray tears away.

There was no hesitation as Hikari answered. "Our Kenshin-sama has done nothing but take care of us since we met him. We spent a lot of time in our Ashikabi's lap, crying our eyes out before coming here, and it's because of him, that Hibiki and I have the strength to face you today, after all this time. So yes Miya, we _are_ happy with our decision." The older twin said sincerely.

Hibiki nodded resolutely, before speaking up. "As for Seo, our feelings for him were shallow, as you said all those months ago. Hikari and I saw him for what he was, when we tracked down Kenshin-sama. It was pure coincidence that Seo happened to live next door. As it stands, our infatuation has run its course. Truthfully, we feel nothing but contempt for the man now, especially after he tried to force wing Hikari."

Miya's brows furrowed, and her face hardened in anger at this reminder.

After Hibiki was done, she immediately re-positioned herself, so that she was in front of Miya and away from the table, as tears ran down her eyes. Seeing what she was doing, Hikari followed. Kneeling in front of her, both girls prostrated themselves with foreheads touching the tatami mat.

"Please forgive our foolishness! We should have listened to you all those months ago!" The two of them begged at the same time. Neither Hikari nor Hibiki could stop crying as they pleaded for forgiveness.

The two of them barely got the apology out, when Miya grasped them each by the shoulder and pulled them into a tight hug. "I forgive you, I never wanted it to escalate to this point" she murmured in their ears.

Pulling back from them, Miya knew that they weren't the only ones who needed to apologize. The landlady looked Hikari and Hibiki in the eyes and made her own apology. "I am also sorry. Whether I was right or wrong, I should not have treated you like that."

After a pause, Miya shifted her gaze to the younger twin. "You were right back then Hibiki. Despite being happy with Takehito, I did long for a Sekirei-Ashikabi bond of my own. I was jealous of what you two could feel, and angry that you would choose to waste it on someone who did not deserve it." The miko admitted quietly.

"While I'm happy that you two have acknowledged that I was right back then, it was petty of me to belittle and banish you from the Inn like that. Could you two ever forgive me?" Miya asked.

Shocked at such a heartfelt apology, the twins embraced the older Sekirei tightly. All three had tears of happiness in their eyes. "Of course we forgive you Miya." Hikari said.

As the hugging continued, they felt their hearts lightened completely. A weight that none of them realized they were carrying had disappeared.

* * *

 **A/N:** I have to say, this was a challenging chapter to write. Now, I'm hoping you all like the way that I portrayed Miya in this story, despite the fact that it felt a bit OCC. However, I can't help but think a lot of people will hate on it lol.

Additionally, I really hope you enjoyed the back story of the relationship between Miya and the twins. I know it was fun to write and I hope it was believable. Anyway, until next time.


	5. The Green Girl

**A/N:** Here we go ladies and gents. The exciting 5th chapter of 'The Large Ashikabi.' I just want to say thanks to everyone who followed, favorited, and/or reviewed this story. Your support means a lot to me.

Anyway, this one was a challenge to write, because there are a lot of firsts in here: First real attempt at humorous banter between two minor characters, first action scene, and the first 'sexual' scene as well. While, I don't know if I'll go big into writing lemons, I might add similar scenes like this somewhere down the line.

Please let me know what you think of this 'chapter of firsts,' as I call it (actually, I just made up that name on the spot!)

Remember, I own nothing except my Oyamada, and any other OC I put in the story. All other characters belong to the guys behind the "Sekirei" anime and manga.

With that being said, enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 5

While the Lightning Twins were inside with Miya, Oyamada was outside, admiring the well-kept lawn. The yard wasn't that big, but the grass was neatly cut and quite green. A single tree stood proud in front of a low wooden fence, separating the Inn from the house next door.

All of a sudden, Oyamada felt a vibration from his pocket. Reaching down, he brought out his phone, wondering who could be messaging him. Strangely enough, there was a new email. Brows furrowing in curiosity, he quickly opened it and read the following:

 _'Attention, as you know, I am Hiroto Minaka, president of MBI, and game master of the Sekirei Plan. Today, I give you an opportunity to add to your numbers! The Green Girl awaits you inside the_ _arboretum! find number 108, and add her power to your strength. May the best Ashikabi win!'_

Oyamada swore after he read the email. "This is going to complicate things big time, I should have known he would do something like this," he muttered to himself.

 _"_ _As much as I would love to charge over there right now, it would be foolish to go in unprepared. No, I'm just going to have to hope that the Green Girl can hold out. Besides, Hikari and Hibiki might not get another chance to make peace with their friend,"_ the young man thought.

The sound of footsteps on the wooden porch, caused the Ashikabi to turn around, pocketing his phone in the process.

Standing under the awning, was a girl with brown eyes and brown hair. Oddly enough, part of it was stuck up in a manner, reminiscent of an antennae. The newcomer was clad in a modified miko outfit, adorned with red strings. She also contained the largest bust Oyamada had ever seen. On her hands, she wore red, fingerless gloves.

"Oh! Musubi is sorry! She didn't realize anyone was out here!" the girl now identified as Musubi exclaimed, as the two locked eyes.

"You have more of a right to be out here than I do. I'm just visiting, while my two friends talk with your landlady. I'm Kenshin Oyamada, it's a pleasure to meet you." He said, with a bow, not wanting to give anything away about the Sekirei Plan. He needn't have worried though, with the girl's next words.

"I am Sekirei number 88, Musubi! It's a pleasure to meet you!" she said eagerly. Running over, she grasped Oyamada's hand in a vice-like grip, her child-like excitement, at meeting someone new, temporarily over-riding control of her strength.

The large young man grimaced in pain. It felt like his shoulder was going to be ripped out of its socket, as Musubi pumped their joined hands up and down.

After a minute, the Sekirei seemed to notice the pain she was causing him, and let go of his hand immediately. "Musubi is very sorry! Sometimes, she can't control her own strength when she gets excited!" she exclaimed with a bow.

She looked so sad at the pain she caused him, that the young man couldn't bring himself to be even a little annoyed at her. Giving the child-like girl a smile that looked more like a grimace, Oyamada waved off her concerns, as he rolled his shoulder back a few times to relieve the stiffness.

"Don't worry about it Musubi-san. Although, you should be careful about what you say when you meet someone. The Sekirei plan is supposed to be a secret remember?"

Just like that, the bubbly Sekirei's tongue darted from her mouth as she grinned mischievously up at him. Closing one eye, she lifted one of her fists to the side of her head in a goofy expression. "Musubi is sorry! She always forgets that!"

Her face lit up in surprise. "Does that mean you're an Ashikabi, Kenshin-san?!" Musubi asked with a shocked expression, pointing a finger at him.

"Yes, I am. The twin girls that you may have seen with your landlady, are my Sekirei." Oyamada responded, feeling somewhat uncomfortable, as he claimed ownership of the two individuals.

 _"_ _But that's what it is isn't it? Biological slavery. Sekirei are hard-wired to do anything for their Ashikabi...anything. It's not right how this relationship works, and what some of these girls are subjected to, by their human partners."_ Oyamada thought grimly to himself _._

Pulling himself out of his dark thoughts, he addressed the number 88 Sekirei. "I guess you have an Ashikabi, Musubi-san?"

Nodding excitedly, her face lit up again, as the subject turned to her beloved. "Yes! Musubi is very happy with him! Minato-sama is so kind and gentle. We will win the Sekirei-plan, and ascend together!" she declared, determination seeping into her features.

Oyamada gave her a sad smile. He admired her bright, child-like demeanor, even if she seemed naïve as to how evil this game really was.

He didn't like the thought of Hikari and Hibiki facing her one day. He knew it was inevitable, but it was sad all the same.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

Oyamada bid Musubi good-bye, as he went back inside, leaving her to train. The young man was hoping to explore more of the Inn, when Miya emerged from the dining room. Apparently, she and the twins had finished talking.

"There you are Kenshin-sama, my tenant has returned, so lunch will be served shortly." Miya said, as she approached him.

As she started toward the kitchen, presumably to prepare the food, she paused in the doorway, and turned toward him. "Thank you for bringing Hikari and Hibiki here. Because of you, we were able to reconcile with one another. For the first time in six months, my heart is no longer heavy," the landlady said.

Oyamada blushed slightly at the rare praise. "Thank you Miya-dono. However, it was their idea to come here initially. I guess I just gave them that extra emotional push to go through with it," the portly young man replied.

Miya smiled at the show of humility.

All of a sudden, Oyamada found himself face-to-face with the landlady, as she abruptly moved toward him. "Um… is there something on my face?" He asked nervously, struggling not to avert his eyes from her intense scrutiny.

After a minute of staring at him, the landlady backed off with a giggle. "Yes, you are definitely the right one for Hikari and Hibiki. After what they've been through, they need a man like you in their lives." So saying, she finally made her way to the kitchen without another word.

Oyamada shook his head at her behavior, wondering if everyone who lived at this Inn was crazy.

Despite accepting her words at face value, he briefly wondered if there was some sort of hidden meaning behind them. Thinking that he was reading too much into it as usual, the Ashikabi shook his head again, and returned to the dining room, eager to try some of Miya's cooking.

Fortunately, the landlady's skill in the kitchen lived up to the hype. Oyamada decided that her food definitely made his top 5. Considering the vast quantity of lunches that the student had eaten in his short 18 years, it was about as high a compliment as you could get!

Oyamada had to admit, dining at Izumo Inn was certainly an experience. The young man was treated to lunch and a show, when the tenant who did the shopping appeared. Uzume, as she introduced herself, was clad in nothing but panties and a bra, when she arrived to eat.

As a result, Oyamada felt a cold shiver run up and down his spine, and he was treated to Miya's trademark hannya mask that Hikari and Hibiki told him about. Unfortunately, this demonic visage appeared a few times during the meal, whenever anyone acted up.

Oyamada and his Sekirei were on the receiving end of one, when Hikari and Hibiki kissed him, after they excitedly told him of their conversation with Miya. The landlady might have let it go, if it wasn't for the fact that the initially chaste peck, rapidly began to move into PG-13 territory.

"Even though you three don't live here, as long as you are under my roof, you will follow my rules! Illicit behavior is prohibited at Izumo Inn!" Miya had said, the demonic visage betraying the otherwise pleasant smile that adorned her face.

As the three of them massaged the egg-sized lumps on their heads, courtesy of the miko's ladle, Oyamada reflected on the advantages of living on his own, in a completely separate building, and far-away from this force of nature.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

All told, they stayed at Miya's for an hour and half. When it was 4pm, the three of them bid the landlady good-bye, thanking her for the meal and promising to visit again.

As Oyamada and his Sekirei headed up the sidewalk toward home, he couldn't help but chuckle at the giddy expressions that adorned both their faces.

"I understand that you're excited that you patched things up with Miya, but your faces are going to freeze if you smile for much longer!" the young man teased.

"We're sorry Kenshin-sama, but never in our wildest dreams did my sister and I think that we would have her as a friend again!" Hikari stated excitedly, her thousand watt grin dimming only slightly.

Hibiki turned to her Ashikabi, "yes, and it's all because of you master! You gave us the strength to go through with it." The younger twin added.

Just as before, Oyamada blushed slightly under the unfamiliar praise. Dismissing it with a wave of his hand, the young man replied. "Hey now, as I told Miya, the two of you decided on that course of action on your own, I just gave you a bit of support is all." The Ashikabi said with a nervous smile.

"In any case, it's a bit later then I thought it would be, we should hurry back and get ready for tonight!" Oyamada quickly added, casually removing the focus on him.

Hikari's and Hibiki's expressions turned serious at the reminder of their mission. "Yes, you're right Kenshin-sama. If you'd like, we can speed up the travel time," the younger twin said.

"Sounds like a good idea Hibiki." Oyamada said.

However, before he could continue, the three of them noticed an approaching figure. The student hid his surprise, as he witnessed Seo Karou make his way toward them.

The older man looked terrible. Dark bags were visible under his eyes, and it appeared that he hadn't bathed in a few days, if the sour smell was anything to go by. His clothes were wrinkled and his face was adorned with a rugged 5'o clock shadow. All in all, he had the appearance of a man down on his luck and approaching desperation.

Oyamada felt somewhat guilty over his neighbor's sad state. The Ashikabi knew that he was at least partially responsible for whatever situation Seo was in now.

Hikari and Hibiki held no such notions, and only glared at their former crush. Draping themselves over Oyamada, they shot identical smirks at the other man. Their posture just screamed, _'this is what you could have had. We belong to someone else now, and couldn't be happier.'_

Seo drew closer to the threesome, and noticed this display. For a moment, his expression held nothing but intense hatred. If looks could kill, Oyamada knew they would have dropped dead on the spot.

Closing his eyes, and taking a deep breath, Seo visibly calmed down, as he walked past. Approaching the corner, he turned to glare at his rotund neighbor one last time. Oyamada met his stare calmly, until Seo passed them without a word.

When he was out of ear-shot, the Ashikabi sighed, shooting his Sekirei a somewhat annoyed look. "You shouldn't antagonize him like that. From the looks of it, he's already paying for his actions. Besides, it's beneath you to kick someone when he's down, even if that someone is Seo." He chastised.

Neither twin looked remorseful at their actions, but nonetheless, promised to avoid doing stuff like that in the future.

Oyamada noticed that his neighbor was heading toward the direction of Izumo Inn. _"You bought and paid for this shit Seo. I just know that Miya is going to rip you a new one,"_ the Ashikabi couldn't help but think. Despite their history, he couldn't help but feel sorry for the man.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

A few minutes later, the large young man was flying through the air at a rapid pace. Each Sekirei tightly held one of his arms, as they jumped from roof to roof. It was all Oyamada could do to keep from screaming like a little girl.

He glanced at the Sekirei on either side of him, somewhat afraid that hauling his substantial weight would give them problems. To his relief, neither twin looked like they were having trouble holding him up.

In less than half the usual time, they landed in front of the apartment complex, letting go of their Ashikabi after they were safely on the ground.

Oyamada leaned against the building for a moment, while he got his equilibrium back. "Whew…think I left my stomach somewhere back there…let's not do that again, unless we're in a hurry…" he said. However, the Ashikabi still made sure to thank his Sekirei for their haste.

Both twins just nodded at the thanks, and shrugged apologetically at his other comment. After he recovered from the trip, they entered the complex.

Back inside the apartment suite, they changed into more comfortable clothes. Hikari and Hibiki donned their signature purple and pink S&M costumes, also letting their hair down from the pony tails that they wore up to this point.

Oyamada simply undid the button down that he was wearing, leaving him in the brown t-shirt. Changing out of his nicer slacks, he put on a pair of dark green work pants, designed for the outdoors.

After retying his shoes, the student stepped into the bedroom. Kneeling down, he retrieved the flashlight from the end table on the left side of the bed. A quick check to see if it was working, and Oyamada was back out into the main area, pocketing the item in the process.

Not wasting time, the three of them made their way back outside the apartment complex. With a nod to his Sekirei, Hikari and Hibiki once again grasped his arms, before leaping toward the arboretum.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

A pair of dark eyes glared at them, unnoticed, from the shadow of a nearby street lamp. Out of boredom, the owner of those eyes decided to follow at a safe distance. Flickering from shadow to shadow, the mysterious figure moved soundlessly in the direction of the large Ashikabi and the twins.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

Oyamada, Hikari, and Hibiki landed in the side ally that was closest to their destination. He leaned against a building, once again, taking a minute to regain his balance after the strenuous journey. _"Geez, it still felt like I was going to die back there! Definitely going to avoid high places from now on!"_ Oyamada thought to himself.

After getting his composure back, he flipped on the flashlight, illuminating the gloomy alley. Shadows jumped around, as the light panned around the darkness. Oyamada led the way, with his Sekirei behind him. The Ashikabi noticed with some relief, that Hibiki made sure to cover the rear as they proceeded onward.

The three of them wrinkled their noses in disgust, when smells of puke, trash and other fluids assaulted their senses. The flashlight revealed a filthy alleyway. Papers, old take out boxes, and what appeared to be a used condom adorned the ground, as they made their way forward.

As Oyamada shined the flashlight over a trash can, a loud yowling sound caused the three of them to practically jump out of their shoes. He moved the light in the direction of the sound, just in time for a starving alley cat, with matted, grey fur, dart across their path. Taking a moment to get their heart rates under control, they kept going.

Eventually, the threesome exited the alley and crossed one more street, making it to the low hanging wall that surrounded the arboretum. Oyamada was fairly surprised at the lack of security on this side of the complex. Almost as if it was waiting for that thought, a distant explosion sounded in the twilight. From the direction of the sound, Oyamada estimated that it was coming from the front of the arboretum.

With a nod to the twins, they latched onto his arms once again, jumping over the wall. As they landed, the Sekirei released him, and the young man brandished the flashlight into the surrounding trees. Shadows danced, giving the impression of movement by imaginary foes.

Swallowing his nerves, Oyamada turned to see how his Sekirei were doing.

Hikari and Hibiki also appeared to be a little uneasy, as the two of them shuffled a bit closer to him. The young man couldn't blame them. The element of lightning is usually associated with wide open skies, free of obstructions. They must be feeling somewhat claustrophobic in this dark, enclosed forest.

Oyamada gave them a brave smile, and a thumbs up, before turning back around and making his way deeper into the forest, hopefully toward the center. Emboldened by their Ashikabi's confidence, the two of them quashed their nerves and jogged to catch up with him.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

Hikari wasn't sure how long they were walking for, or if they were even going in the right direction. All the trees looked the same to her, and there was no indication that they were getting anywhere close to the center. _"I knew this was a bad idea from the start, the Green Girl is probably winged by now!"_ Hikari glumly thought to herself

One thing that was surprising, was the lack of enemies. Hikari briefly wondered if their Ashikabi was the only one that thought to approach the complex from the side, instead of going for the flashier approach on the front gate.

In any case, the lack of foes was something of a mixed blessing to the girl. On one hand, the three of them were able to proceed without any obstacles in their way. Of course, the flip side of that, was how boring the journey was quickly becoming. At the very least, Hikari wanted to fight another Sekirei, just to make going through this creepy place worth it!

Seeing that nothing was going to happen, she was about to suggest they turn back, when a ball of green light appeared on the left side of their field of view, briefly illuminating the forest. _"Finally, something's happening!"_ She thought to herself happily, temporarily forgetting about her unease.

Turning toward the ball, the three of them took off at a run, eager to get to the source. The green light led them through the forest, causing them to dodge around several trees. Before too long, they began to hear the sounds of idle chatter up ahead. Stopping short of some brush, the three of them went to their stomachs and crawled the last few feet or so, being careful not to make a sound.

Peering over the bushes, Oyamada, Hikari, and Hibiki noticed a pair of Sekirei blocking the path and arguing with each other. The three of them saw the green light pass un-noticed over the bickering couple's heads and disappear into the trees behind them.

Oyamada took a moment to regard the two potential enemies up ahead.

The one on the left had long, blond hair, braided in a pair of lengthy pig tails that flared from the side of her head. This girl was wearing a black, American-style dress, with a large, single yellow stripe going down the center. The dress stopped just above the knees. Finally, black stockings and shoes covered most of her shapely legs. Being toyed with idly in her hands, was a set of steel fibers or strings.

The right-side girl was identical in pretty much every way, from bust size to hair style and color. The only differences that Oyamada could tell was the weapon she was carrying, and the different type of dress that she had on. This girl's outfit was definitely more Asian in appearance, and also had a single yellow stripe going down the center.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

"This is stupid! Why did I let you talk me into standing guard all the way over here, away from the action?! The one on the right said, as she gripped the coiled whip at her side in annoyance. "The odds of actually encountering someone out here are slim to none!"

String-girl took a moment to untangle her steel fibers from the Cat's Cradle she made, before answering in a voice that made Oyamada think that this wasn't the first time the argument took place.

"As I told you 20 minutes ago Mitsuha, it was your idea to come here in the first place! I was perfectly happy to look for number 108 with Yomi and Akitsu." She sighed, sending a glare toward the other girl.

"Impossible! I think you're lying Mitsuki! _I_ wouldn't come up with such a lame plan. Stop trying to blame _me_ for _your_ pathetic idea." The Sekirei now identified as Mitsuha insisted.

"Oh spare me! Blaming others for your bad ideas is what _you_ do, not me. I distinctly remember, 40 minutes ago, you turned to me and said: _'this is a waste of time. We aren't going to find the Green Girl for our master this way, let's stand near a side-entrance and just take out anyone who tries to steal her! If we can eliminate everyone else, we don't have to waste precious time competing with others.'_ I can't believe I decided to follow such a moronic plan!" Mitsuki exclaimed, giving a passable imitation of her partner's voice during the quote.

Hikari couldn't help but giggle out loud at the exchange. Unfortunately, this caused the bickering Sekirei to call out to them.

"Hey who's there?! Come out now or we'll flay you alive!" The whip-user threatened.

"Oh, don't be so melodramatic Mitsuha! If you're going to threaten someone, do it properly!" The string user said.

Turning back to her sister, Mitsuha shot her another glare. "Oh sure. Since you're _clearly_ an expert, let's see _you_ do better," she sarcastically challenged.

"Fine! Prepare to be amazed!" Mitsuki replied. Facing the approximate direction of the laughter, the other girl gave her best threatening voice. "Come out now or we'll hang you from a tree and bleed you dry!" she shouted.

At this, the three of them lost it. Forgetting about their dire mission, Hikari, Hibiki, and Oyamada laughed at the lame threats issued by their enemies. Unfortunately, this had the added consequence of revealing their location.

"Ah ha! The fools fell for my plan!" Mitsuki declared with a dignity laugh, before wrapping her steel fibers around a nearby bush. Exclamations of surprise signified the entanglement of the threesome. With a sharp tug, Oyamada, Hikari, Hibiki, and the bush flew through the air and impacted on a nearby tree in a shower of shrubbery.

"You _totally_ did not plan that. And your threat was even _more_ laughable!" Mitsuha accused.

"S-shut up! We have fighting to do! I told you it was a good idea to stand guard on this side of the arboretum! Mitsuki responded with a deep blush suffusing her cheeks.

"What the hell?! Didn't you just say that it was my-" Mitsuha was cut off as twin lightning bolts hit each of them square in the chest, causing them to fly back.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

Hikari and Hibiki turned to see if their Ashikabi was alright. "Think you two can take them? I don't think they're going to let us by so easily," he asked, climbing to his feet.

Hikari gave him a smug grin and a nod. "Don't worry. Hibiki and I won't lose to a pair of air heads like them."

The younger twin gave him an equally confident smile. "Yes, please leave this to us Ashikabi-sama. We'll destroy them quickly and rescue the Green Girl!"

"Alright then, I'll get out of your way. Let me know if you need me for a Norito. Despite their cheesy, B-list medieval threats, don't underestimate them. Finally, be careful." Oyamada said, hoping to keep the worry out of his voice. Pecking them each on the cheek, the large young man retreated to what he hoped was a safe distance and ducked behind a small group of trees.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

After making sure their Ashikabi was somewhere safe, Hikari and Hibiki clasped hands with one another and turning around to glare coldly at their now-prepared opponents. Lightning crackled freely up and down their arms as the two sides squared off.

Remembering the rules of combat, Hikari introduced herself to their enemies.

"I'm number 11, Hikari. Now hurry up and state your names and numbers so we can get on with your ass kicking!" The older twin said impatiently.

"That's right! I'm number 12, Hibiki. Tell me something. Where's your Ashikabi hiding? Is he even man enough to retrieve the Green Girl himself?" The younger twin taunted. It was one of the rare instances where Hibiki decided to participate in the trash talking.

 _"_ _Wow, she must be looking forward to this! My sister rarely takes the time to taunt an enemy. That's usually my job!"_ Hikari thought idly.

Mitsuha and Mitsuki reluctantly returned the courtesy, telling them their names and introducing themselves as numbers 38 and 39 respectivly. With a glare, the whip user answered Hibiki's question.

"Please, our master is rich and powerful. He has better things to do with his time than to chase after little girls!" Mitsuha answered, not bothering to mention the fact that Mikogami spends most of the day locked in his room, playing video games.

"What about yours? It's laughable that the fat guy from before is your Ashkabi. You two must have been pretty desperate if you had to wing yourselves to a slob like him!" Mitsuki returned, a look of disgust adorning her face.

"Actually, I think it's because they weren't attractive enough to land a good looking master." Mitsuha added. At this, both girls chuckled at the thought of such an ugly guy participating in the Sekirei plan.

"Shut up! Our Ashikabi may not be rich and he may not be handsome, but he cares for us more then what we thought was possible. I have no doubt that he loves Hibiki and me, and that he would do anything he could to make us happy. Can _your_ master say the same? The older twin asked.

 _"_ _Wow! I had no idea she felt like this. Hikari sure has come a long way from her initial opinions of a few days ago. It's was certainly an impressive speech after all. Then again, she was always better at this sort of thing. It's one of the reasons why she makes a great big sister."_ Hibiki fondly thought to herself.

Mitsuha glared daggers at the number 11 Sekirei. The whip user absolutely _hated_ self-righteous speeches and the people that said them. However, way deep down in her soul, Mitsuha wished their own Ashikabi loved them as much.

Unfortunately, at present, it did nothing but piss numbers 38 and 39 off. Both girls did not hesitate to trash talk right back to the other twins.

As the un-original and over-used insults continued, Hikari and Hibiki's own tempers began to flare. Unanimously, they abandoned any pretense of strategy, in favor of a more 'hands-on' approach.

In seconds, both girls had crossed the stretch of land that separated the two sides. Each twin chose an enemy to engage. Mitsuha and Mitsuki were cut off mid-insult, in order to defend themselves from the unexpected close-range assault.

Contrary to popular belief, Hikari and Hibiki were actually pretty good at hand-to-hand combat. Back at MBI tower, the younger twin recognized the importance of diversifying their techniques to include close range, after losing many bouts against fist-types and other close combat fighters. Though they aren't exceptionally skilled at any one range, the twins were competent enough in all of them, to hold their own against most opponents.

This versatility was being show-cased quite well, as they were able to initially keep their enemies off balance with a flurry of blows. However, the blond-haired Sekirei were able to regain their momentum before too long.

Mitsuha reached up and blocked Hikari's over-head axe kick with the handle of her whip, as the older lightning twin performed a flip to execute the maneuver. The force of the blow caused the ground to crack, and her arm to sting from the impact.

Shoving her enemy's leg away and causing the Sekirei to unbalance slightly, Mitsuha brought her whip down hard on Hikari's torso a few times, leaving painful looking welts in her wake.

Letting out a cry of pain, Hikari gritted her teeth through the onslaught, and caught the whip user's wrist before another blow could fall. Charging her own fist with lightning, the number 11 Sekirei sent it crashing into Mitsuha's cheek. Hikari released her foe at the same time, causing the girl to fly back into a nearby tree.

Jumping high into the air, she attempted to finish her off with a blast of lightning, only to let out a surprised cry, as the whip wrapped around her body. Hikari felt herself crash forcefully into the ground, driving the breath from her lungs.

Seeing that her sister was in trouble, Hibiki jumped slightly, and planted both feet on Mitsuki's shoulders. Using her foe as a spring board, the younger twin back-flipped closer to Hikari and landed gracefully on the ground. Swinging her leg in a large arc, Hibiki sent a wave of cutting lightning toward Mitsuha's whip, snapping it in two and freeing her sister.

"Don't let your guard down," Mitsuki stated, taking advantage of her enemy's lapse in focus, to launch her own attack. Ensnaring Hibiki with her steel fibers, the blond Sekirei threw her straight into Hikari. The two of them sprawled in a heap, with the older twin on top.

Hibiki's eyes widened slightly, as she got an idea. Quickly leaning up, the younger twin whispered the brainstorm in her sister's ear.

"It's too late to think of a plan now, we've got you right where we want you! I'm going to get you back for snapping my precious whip you bitch!" Mitsuha declared confidently. Glancing around the nearby trees, the girl got an idea of her own.

Unfortunately, the threat rang a bit hollow with the scorched, fist-shaped impression on her cheek. Additionally Mitsuha was sporting a couple other burns, courtesy of the lighting Sekirei's handiwork. This was in addition to a few other large bruises that Hikari inflicted upon her body.

Similarly, Mitsuki walked toward them with a slight limp, from where Hibiki kicked her in the shin during the initial onslaught. Also, the blonde's hands and arms were burned from the lightning that the younger twin channeled through her metal strings earlier in the fight. A bruised chin completed the visible injuries.

It wasn't to say that Hikari and Hibiki got off clean. Each of them sported a smaller collection of injuries.

Hikari had several painful looking red welts on her torso, due to Mitsuha's whip, plus her own set of bruises that adorned various parts of her body.

Hibiki was somewhat worse off, due to the shallow cuts that crisscrossed her from head to toe. This was due to the sharp edges of the metal strings. None of these cuts were that painful, but they all added up to a constant source of discomfort and distraction to the younger twin. Additionally, Hibiki had some slight bruising on her own arms and legs, from where Mitsuki had hit her a few times.

After hearing the plan, Hikari nodded, giving her sister a smirk of confidence.

Getting back up, the twins leapt toward their enemies, making sure to position themselves between them. Standing back to back, the lightning Sekirei switched opponents. Hikari now faced Mitsuki, while Mitsuha received an opportunity to make good on her earlier threat.

Hibiki outright laughed at the sad state of her opponent's weapon. Mitsuha had fashioned a length of vine from the surrounding forest, and tied it to the end of her broken tool. The plant was adorned with tiny thorns, and while this ramshackle addition had re-extended the whip's reach to its original value, the destructive ability of the weapon had significantly decreased.

"I'll strip the flesh from your bone for destroying my weapon!" Mitsuha raged.

"Pfft, don't make me laugh! That vine was a desperate move and you know it. I'm afraid this is the end for you," Hibiki answered.

Cautiously engaging their opponents, the lighting twins played a defensive game, only jabbing occasionally at their enemies' defenses, just enough to keep themselves from getting overwhelmed by uninterrupted attacks.

It was more challenging than Hikari thought. The older twin was not patient by nature, and Hibiki's plan called for absorbing some more damage, as they waited for the right moment. To Hikari's credit, she was able to hold herself back from just charging the annoying bitch with the strings; but only barely.

Eventually, their opportunity came. After a quick glance behind them, each twin discerned the attack that was headed straight for her sister. With the briefest of nods, Hikari and Hibiki jumped to the side, just out of reach of the attacks.

Before Mitsuha and Mitsuki could stop themselves, the whip and strings became tangled up in one another. The harder each girl tugged, the more ensnarled their weapons became.

Eventually, Mitsuki gave a vicious pull with all her strength, causing Mitsuha to fly toward her at a breakneck pace. Out of reflex, the string user dodged her incoming sister. Consequently, the whip user was smashed, back-first into a tree, impacting it so hard, that it splintered at the base, causing it to slowly tip over with a thud.

"Oh shit!" Mitsuki shrieked. The Sekirei ran over to her sister, ducking under the trunk to do so. Thankfully, Mitsuha was only unconscious, but was definitely going to be out of commission for a while. Despite not being a doctor-type, Mitsuki observed that Mitsuha's back did not appear to be broken from the impact.

With a silent thank you to superior Sekirei durability, the blond girl got back up, cradling her sister gently. Glaring at Hikari and Hibiki, Mitsuki used her strings to swing to a nearby tree branch. Turning around, she addressed them one last time.

"You haven't seen the last us! We'll be back, and we _will_ get even!" So saying, she swung off into the night.

Hikari and Hibiki let out synchronized sighs of relief, as they leaned on one another in support. The two of them sank to the ground in exhaustion, replaying the fight, and reflecting on what happened. While they fared better than their opponents, it proved to them how much they still needed to practice. Almost at the same time, the two of them decided then and there to ask Miya for help as soon as possible.

Seeing that the coast was clear, Oyamada jogged over to where the twins were slumped on the ground. "Are you two okay? That was a hell of a fight!" the large young man exclaimed.

"Yes, we're fine Kenshin-sama, we're glad that you are unharmed," Hibiki replied with a nod.

"Oh, I was just fine. I'm more worried about the two of you. That was a damn good job! I had no doubt in my mind that you two could handle it. Are you still okay to keep going?" Oyamada asked them.

Hikari nodded this time, getting to her feet. "If enemies have penetrated this far, there's no telling how close they are to the Green Girl. We have no time to lose!"

Oyamada was surprised at this show of determination, considering that neither of his Sekirei were excited about this mission in the first place. Nonetheless, the young man was grateful for it. Bending slightly, he helped Hibiki to her feet, before addressing the other twin.

"You're right, we should get going, but first-" Unexpectedly, Oyamada bent down and kissed each girl firmly on the lips in gratitude, causing their wings to emerge. Wrapping his arms around both twins, he embraced them, happy that his Sekirei were still alive.

Throughout the embrace, Hikari and Hibiki's eyes widened at this bold display of affection. They shuddered pleasantly, as their Ashikabi's warm breath hit their ears. Despite being his Sekirei for a few days now, they were still taken aback by the unexpected kisses and the embrace. After a minute of hesitation, they returned his hug, eyes closing in pleasure.

"I'm so glad you two are alright. Even though I had no doubt that you had it under control, I was still so worried." Oyamada whispered in their ears. While he wasn't quite crying, the young man could feel a lump in his throat, as images of Hikari's and Hibiki's broken and defeated bodies sprang to his mind. _"Man, when did I become such a sissy? What happened to logic and reason Kenshin? Now's not the time for this. Always remember:_ ' _Don't worry about the possibility, until it becomes actuality,'_ Oyamada thought. Reciting his mantra helped a great deal, and with a final sigh, he ended the hug.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

After the enemies were dealt with, the three of them continued onward. Again, the mysterious light appeared, signifying the direction of the No. 108 Sekirei. _"I wonder where this light is coming from. Maybe it's this Kusano, sub-consciously reaching out for help?"_ Oyamada pondered to himself.

Jogging at a slower pace, they kept their eyes peeled for the Green Girl. Thankfully, Hikari's and Hibiki's injuries weren't bad enough to hamper their movement or fighting ability to any noticeable degree.

Emerging into a clearing, Oyamada shined the flashlight around, eventually spotting a small figure sitting on one of the branches of a tall tree. It was a little girl in a white dress, with long blond hair. She had a scared expression on her face, and it looked like she had been up there for a while.

Oyamada walked over to the trunk and looked up, being careful not to shine the light in her eyes. Hikari and Hibiki took positions around the tree, and peered into the forest, mindful of the possibility of more enemies. The young man wasn't really an expert on kids, but he gave what he hoped was a reassuring smile to the little girl.

"Is your name Kusano?" Oyamada asked in what he hoped was friendly manner.

The girl looked down at the stranger with a nervous expression. This guy definitely wasn't her Oniisan coming to the rescue. However, he appeared to be friendlier than the other one that tried to kiss her earlier today. His light-brown eyes showed nothing but kindness. "H-Hai," she said shyly.

"What a pretty name you have. Listen, I know you're scared Ku-chan, but you have to jump. I will definitely catch you, I promise!" Oyamada said with determination. The young man opened up his arms, hoping to prompt her into trusting him.

Kusano wished that her Oniisan was here instead, even if the person below her looked kind. However, after spending the entire day stuck in the tree, and unable to get down, due to her powers temporarily not working after she lost control of them earlier, she was tired, hungry, and she really had to go to the bathroom!

Kusano carefully stood up in the branch and prepared to leap into the stranger's arms, when the sound of rustling brush and hushed voices drew her attention. Oyamada looked toward the sounds, instantly on guard. Hikari and Hibiki carefully placed themselves in between their Ashikabi and this new, potential threat.

As the brush parted, a young man with messy black hair and grey eyes appeared. This guy was about as tall as Oyamada's own 6 foot frame, but appeared to possess a little bit less than half of the heavier young man's weight. Additionally, he had on a white T-shirt and blue jeans.

Immediately after, the familiar figure of Musubi emerged from the bushes. The Sekirei's usual clothes must have been torn, because she wore a blue jacket over her torso. Based on the numerous cuts and bruises on her face, it looked like Musubi ended up fighting as well.

"ONIISAANN! You came for me! I knew you would!" Kusano shouted happily at the newcomer. Unfortunately, in her excitement, the girl lost her balance and toppled off the branch. Her sounds of joy quickly morphed into shrieks of fear, as she plummeted, head-first toward the ground.

"KU-CHAN!" the skinny young man shouted in fear, charging across the ground, despite the fact that he was much too far away to reach her in time. Musubi tried to jump toward the girl as well. However, the pain in her legs was to much, and she only managed a short hop.

Seeing her begin to fall out of the corner of his eye, Oyamada moved toward where he thought she was going to land. With a curse, he realized that he wouldn't make it in time, unless he dove for it.

Muttering a quick prayer to Kami-above, the young man dropped the flashlight, and leapt forward, twisting slightly so that he was looking up at the falling girl. Time seemed to slow down, as Oyamada reached up toward Kusano.

The student was able to wrap his arms around her small body, just before she hit the ground. Unfortunately, Oyamada was unable to stop her fall completely, resulting in the full weight of a 7 year old girl landing on his large stomach.

A large whooshing sound came out of his mouth, as the wind was driven completely from his lungs.

Kusano, not even noticing the poor young man who saved her, leapt to her feet immediately, stepping on Oyamada's face and crotch in the process. Without even looking back, the Green Girl used him as a spring board, and ran over to her big brother, tears of happiness in her eyes.

Hikari and Hibiki flinched as they witnessed their Ashikabi get stepped on by the number 108 Sekirei. Rushing over, they each grabbed an arm, helping the battered and embarrassed Oyamada to his feet. With a groan, he rubbed his large stomach, feeling like it was used as a trampoline (even though it more or less was!)

"Thank you," the student said in a strained voice, as he tried not to cradle his gonads. Readjusting his glasses, Oyamada took a minute to get his breath back. _"See that Kenshin? That's what you get when you try and play the good guy. Smashed balls, a bruised face, an aching stomach, and abused dignity..."_ the young man lamented to himself.

"Are you okay master?" Hikari asked, genuine concern evident in her voice.

"I'll be fine, I'm just glad we were able to rescue her in time. It's clear that this other guy is her Ashikabi." The student answered with a smile. Before he could say anymore, a nervous voice made itself known.

"Um… t-thank you for rescuing Ku-chan. We would have gotten here sooner, but we had to deal with some girl with a scythe. My name is Sahashi Minato," the newcomer said with an awkward bow, cradling the now-sleeping Kusano in his arms.

"Happy to help Sahashi-san. We ran into some trouble of our own, on the way here. My name is Kenshin Oyamada, and this is Hikari and Hibiki," the Ashikabi said with a bow in return. The twins followed suite as they were introduced.

"Kenshin-san! It's good to see you again!" The excited voice of Musubi said, as she joined them by the tree.

Minato made a shushing sound, as he used his eyes to gesture to the sleeping girl in his arms.

"Sorry," she said in a quieter voice, before turning back to Oyamada. "That was an amazing catch Kenshin-san, and an even greater injury." Musubi quietly exclaimed with a bright smile.

Oyamada doubted that getting his face and crotch stepped on by a little girl would classify as a 'great injury,' but because it was Musubi, the young man simply gave her a strained smile, and thanked her for the compliments.

Minato told the other student about the events that led him here. The dreams that he had of Kusano, along with getting past MBI's vehicles at the front entrance of the arboretum, ending with Musubi's fight, and subsequent victory over No. 43 Yomi.

The Fist Sekirei grinned at the reminder of her win. "She was strong Kenshin-san, and her scythe was dangerous! However, her personality was so mean!" she said in a louder voice, earning another shush from Minato.

"That's quite the story Sahashi-san, I'm glad Musubi-san was able to win. The same thing happened to us." The young man said, giving the No. 88 Sekirei an exciting smile for her benefit. Oyamada was quick to return the favor, briefly telling Minato about the fight that Hikari and Hibiki had with those other twins.

"Damn, just thinking about those two pisses me off again! It's too bad we couldn't finish them off! They give Sekirei, and twins a bad name!" Hikari said furiously. Lightning sparked along her arms and shoulders, as she recalled the cheesy and over-used taunts and insults that their enemies had utilized.

Hibiki nodded, an identical stormy expression adorning her face. The younger twin's own hands were crackling with energy. "Yes, however, it gives us something to look forward to in the future. This town is only big enough for one set of twin Sekirei," she declared dramatically.

Oyamada raised an eyebrow at Hibiki's odd remark, but otherwise made no comment, for fear of getting electrocuted.

Checking the time, the large student figured they should leave before MBI or someone else shows up. Turning back, he addressed Minato. "I think we'll get out of here, no telling what else might happen if we stick around. It was a pleasure to meet you Sahashi-san. Take great care of Ku-chan, I have a feeling she'll be just fine with you."

"Also, please give Miya our best, and tell her that we'll be over in a couple days to visit." Hibiki added.

With a final wave, the two groups separated, each going back the way they came.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

It was close to midnight, by the time the exhausted trio made it back to the apartment complex. As much as they wanted to collapse into bed right away, Oyamada suggested that they all take showers first.

With nods of agreement, Hikari and Hibiki grabbed their pajamas from the MBI boxes and made their way to the bathroom.

Once inside, Hibiki immediately turned the shower on, making sure the water was nice and hot. Stripping off their filthy S&M costumes, they stepped into the welcoming rush of water, letting out synchronized groans, as the warm liquid soothed their aching muscles.

As they washed up, Hikari made sure to thoroughly clean the large array of scratches that adorned her sister's body. Dried blood fell off Hibiki's injuries like snowflakes, revealing healthy, pink scratches. The older twin also noticed smaller welts, similar to her own from that whip bitch's weapon.

Hibiki tried to give her older sister the same treatment. However, Hikari possessed only a small collection of cuts from when they switched enemies. Doing the best she could, the younger twin made sure to clean them up regardless.

After 30 minutes of cleaning, soaking, and genuine relaxing, the twins reluctantly decided to exit the shower. Toweling themselves off, the girls started up their hair dryers to take care of their long, dark locks. 20 minutes of drying, and other pre-bed time rituals, the thoroughly refreshed twins emerged from the bathroom in their skimpy sleeping attire.

As always, Oyamada had to force himself to look at their eyes, and not their toned bodies, whenever they wore those pajamas. "Looks like the shower did you girls a world of good! Would you like me to take care of those injuries now? Or would you feel more comfortable doing them yourself?" The young man asked.

It was tempting to insist on treating them himself, and truth be told, he wanted to do just that. However, using his hands to apply the healing cream on their practically-naked bodies was a whole new ball game, compared to using alcohol swabs on Hikari's face.

To his secret delight though, both girls nodded an affirmative, their faces glowing red at the implications. Even Hikari, the girl who was initially disappointed with his unattractive body was willing to go along with it. That fact, more than anything else was what caused it to be so surprising to the large student.

Grabbing the first aid kit from underneath the kitchen sink, Oyamada met the twin Sekirei in the bedroom. Plopping down on the bed, the young man searched through the supplies, until he came across the healing cream. Taking it out and setting the rest to the side, Oyamada turned to the girls, intent on asking who wanted to go first.

Before he could get it out however, Hibiki abruptly stepped forward, looking almost excited at the thought of the upcoming treatment.

Hikari rolled her eyes at her sister's uncharacteristic show of eagerness. The older twin made an unnecessary 'after you' gesture with her hands, despite the fact that Hibiki was already laying on the bed face up, the pillow propping her head up slightly. Looking up at her Ashikabi, the younger Sekirei waited as patiently as she could.

With a sigh, Hikari walked around to the other side of the bed, also laying down to await her turn.

Oyamada tried to keep a straight face at Hibiki's enthusiasm. Giving her as confident a smile as he could, the young man tried to keep his hands from shaking at the mere thought of laying them on this goddess.

 _"_ _Don't go there Kenshin, this is purely from a medical perspective. You're going to take care of her welts and soothe her bruises, nothing more, nothing less. No more hesitating, no more second-guessing yourself. Remember, if she didn't want you to do this, she would have said something…"_ Oyamada thought, trying to reason himself forward.

Shaking his head, he squirted a reasonable amount onto Hibiki's bare torso. The younger twin gasped quietly, as the cold cream made contact with her skin. Her abdomen muscles clenched up slightly.

Gulping his suddenly dry throat, Oyamada proceeded to rub the cream over her lightly muscled stomach, making sure to focus on the injuries. The Ashikabi tried to ignore the gasps and whimpers emanating from Hibiki as his hands wandered below her stomach and toward her thighs. Oyamada noticed a particularly nasty looking one near her crotch and subconsciously rubbed the injury a bit harder than necessary.

The large young man's eyes widened as he tried not to stare at her suddenly damp panties. _"What the hell?! That welt's got to hurt, and it certainly didn't help when I rubbed it a little too well. How is she getting turned on by this?"_ he thought to himself, once again wondering if she had a fetish of some kind.

Moving his hands back up, Oyamada outright stopped as he got to her breasts, half-tempted to call this side done.

"Please don't stop," Hibiki said, her voice taking on a husky tone. Lifting her shirt up, the younger twin revealed her modest breasts to him, also showing a small collection of bruises on her chest area.

Oyamada's eyes widened, as he felt his reason start to slip again. With a supreme force of will, the young man placed his hands on Hibiki's chest, trying his best not to squeeze. He massaged her upper torso, making sure to treat every bruise.

The young man tried not to think rampant erection that he was sporting, hoping that it went unnoticed.

Oyamada finished up with a thorough rub of her arms and legs, those injuries being the easiest to deal with.

With the intention of letting her know that he was finished with her front, he looked up at Hibiki's face, only to stop short. The younger twin's pupils were dilated with arousal, as she stared back at his round face. Oyamada noted with surprise, that Hibiki was breathing a bit heavily, almost panting.

Getting his bearings, the young man asked her to flip over, clearing his throat, as his request came out in a raspy tone.

Oyamada sped through her other side as best he could. To his delightful horror, there was also a couple bruises on her toned rear-end that demanded his attention. Sucking it up, he massaged her whole body, perhaps a bit more thoroughly than was needed.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

When he finally finished with Hibiki, the young man had walked to the other side of the bed to deal with Hikari's injuries as well. To his utter shock, Oyamada had noticed that the older twin's gaze had not wavered once during his treatment of Hibiki. By the time he was ready to start on her, he could tell that Hikari was also turned on from the sensual massage that Oyamada unintentionally gave her sister.

sometime later, the young man had excused himself to take his own shower. Oyamada could still remember the identical looks of desire that both twins shot at him as he made his way to the door.

The young man was dragging his feet as he toweled off, scared of what he might find back in the bedroom. Oyamada spent about 15 minutes in the shower, a bit longer than necessary perhaps, but he tried to justify it as making sure that all the dirt was off.

With a sigh, he donned his boxers and loose t-shirt, before re-entering the bedroom. To his slight disappointment, both girls appeared to be asleep.

Sniffing the air slightly, Oyamada froze as he caught the scent of female arousal. _"There's no way!"_ he thought to himself. Rushing over to the small trashcan, Oyamada noticed what he was half-expecting: a fresh pile of damp tissues.

It seemed that Hikari and Hibiki took the opportunity to 'rub one out,' as it were, while he was in the shower. It certainly explained their sudden tiredness, they must have reached their climax before he made it back here.

It seemed impossible to consider, but it appeared that his Sekirei had fantasized about _him!_ Laying down for the night, Oyamada had a feeling he'd have trouble sleeping with these implications fresh in his mind.

However, he proved himself wrong as he was out, not 5 minutes later.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

The same pair of dark eyes that had secretly followed the trio, during their adventures in the arboretum gazed down at them from the shadows that dotted the ceiling.

 _"_ _Soon, I will find out just what kind of man you are Kenshin Oyamada,"_ the owner of those eyes thought. With that being said, the figure melted back into the darkness, before reappearing next to a street lamp outside.

A tan face, with long dark hair, and dark purple eyes, shot one last gaze at the apartment complex across the street. "Soon…" the mysterious girl whispered softly into the slight wind, before melting back into the night.

* * *

 **A/N:** Whew, this was a long one. Not counting the author's notes, this chapter is 9,301 words. I'm sort of struggling a bit with the length, but I'm going to do my best to keep each chapter under 10k.

This was also a challenging chapter to write, because I was trying to balance Oyamada's participation in this arc, with what actually happened. I'm hoping that the humor surrounding Kusano's rescue from the tree was okay and didn't seem forced.

Lastly, I hope you all enjoyed the way I wrote the Green Girl arc. For the purposes of my story, I know I altered some of the events to suit my OC.

For those who didn't like it: I'm sorry to hear that, but that's sort of the purpose of fanfiction.

Until next time, Snakespur


	6. The Lonely Shadow

**A/N:** Hey everyone, before you dive into the next chapter, I just want to take a minute and thank those who have reviewed my story so far. Unfortunately, I'm unable to respond 'guest accounts.' So, below are my responses to a couple peoples' reviews.

To 'Concerned Anon': Don't worry man, I've already decided that the final harem size is going to be 4. I know flat characters is something I'm actively trying to avoid. I was playing with the idea of attempting a poll, to see which Sekirei should be Oyamada's fourth and final member of the harem. I'll probably list a few candidates, along with links to their wiki pages if I can and just have you guys vote.

As for your other question concerning already established canon relationships, I haven't decided yet. The next guy I'm going to respond to in this chapter pointed out a good point with my writing earlier that I'll actively try and improve on.

To 'M': Personally, I'm glad for longer reviews. I'm also glad that you reminded me that the genuine consensus for OC stories is that straying from canon is what people hope for in these particular stories. I'll have to think further on how I'm going to proceed with my story.

Additionally, thanks for giving me a heads up on the fact that I highlight Oyamada's flaws more than his strengths and I'll try and change that in future chapters. One of the things I despise about OC stories is that authors have a tendency to make their characters either too overpowered or too perfect, personality wise. As a result, I've tried to portray my guy as neither of those things.

Anyway, with that being said, enjoy the next chapter!

* * *

Chapter 6

Oyamada's limbs felt like lead, as he woke up at 7:00am. Without looking, the young man knew that his Sekirei had once again latched onto his arms and legs in their sleep.

Sure enough, as he shifted his head, he noticed that Hibiki had his left arm clasped firmly between her breasts, the fingers of one of her hands was entwined with his.

The young man's gaze traveled down her athletic body, taking in her incredible features. Blushing slightly, he also noticed that Hibiki had pushed her pelvis firmly against his thigh sometime during the night. _"I wonder when I'm going to feel completely comfortable with these two in my bed. I've come a long way since last week, but, even now, at times this doesn't seem real,"_ he fretted to himself.

Oyamada did not have to check the right side of the bed, in order to feel that Hikari's body was in a similarly scandalous position. The Ashikabi wasn't going to lie, cuddling with these girls was now one of his favorite past times.

However, as much as Oyamada would have loved to stay in bed all day, he knew that his responsibilities had to come first.

With great reluctance, he climbed out of bed through a combination of wiggling, and murmured requests to the slumbering twins.

Feeling his way around to Hikari's side of the bed, he bent down and grabbed his glasses from the end-table. Slipping them on, he made his way quietly to the door, pausing for a moment to regard the sleeping Sekirei.

Yesterday, while Oyamada was at work, the twins had apparently spent the day at Izumo Inn, training with Miya. It was 10pm, by the time Hikari and Hibiki had staggered through the door, covered in many bumps and bruises.

They barely managed to put their night clothes on, before they passed out in bed, completely drained from their hellish training regimen with the landlady.

It was now Monday morning, two days after their adventure at the arboretum. Oyamada finished exiting the bedroom, making sure to shut the door quietly, so as not to wake the girls.

Upon entering the kitchen, the young man decided on a cold breakfast. After fixing himself a bowl of cereal with apple juice, he flipped on the small counter T.V and stood in front of it, as he ate his food.

Ever since he became involved with the Sekirei Plan, Oyamada decided to pay more attention to what was going on in Tokyo, and with MBI. The rotund student expected an increase in activity in the coming weeks, from the fights that would inevitably take place between Sekirei.

Currently, there didn't appear to be anything new to report. Mainly it was just an update on the arboretum clean up. The attractive reporter, Hana Suzuki, continued her coverage of the rogue plants from two days ago.

 _"_ _As you can see, the arboretum, which had mysteriously and instantaneously expanded to dangerous proportions, has been wiped out. Only the dead husks of trees remain. Many people are claiming that MBI was responsible for both the mysterious expansion, and subsequent destruction of this notable landmark._

 _While Hiroto Minaka_ _has neither confirmed nor denied MBI's involvement in this unexplained circumstance, the president did claim responsibility for destroying the out-of-control plant life, citing a fast-acting chemical compound developed in recent years._

 _Critics have stated that the CEO purposefully orchestrated this event as a publicity stunt, designed to display MBI in a favorable light and increase stock prices._

 _We will update you on the removal of the dead plant matter as progress is made. This has been Hana Suzuki with the morning news..._

Finishing his breakfast, Oyamada walked over to the sink to wash out the bowel, spoon, and glass, before putting them back in their proper places.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

Oyamada donned his school uniform, in preparation for the day ahead. Going over to the bathroom mirror, he adjusted his tie to be more presentable, along with making sure his belt was on straight.

Finally satisfied with his appearance, the student gathered up his school bag and packed bento, also grabbing a change of clothes for work right after class. Just before leaving for the day, he wrote a note to Hikari and Hibiki, letting them know that he had left, and to remind them to pick up groceries before he returned home. Laying it down on the kitchen counter, he made his way to the door.

Stepping into the sunny April morning, he made his way down the walkway, taking note that Seo was nowhere to be found. Oyamada half-wondered if his neighbor was even still alive after his apparent visit to Miya's.

Despite the landlady's low opinion of Seo, she never failed to turn anyone away, regardless of her feelings toward them. However, the large young man couldn't help but wonder if his neighbor had become the exception to that policy, after he told her how the older man tried to force-wing Hikari.

 _"_ _He looked pretty bad when I saw him, as we were coming back from Miya's. Maybe getting cut off from the landlady's aid will cause Seo to wake up, and make more of an effort in supporting himself,"_ the young man pondered to himself, as he continued toward the subway station.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

Number 57, Yahan, glowered down from her place on a nearby building, as the overweight student made his way toward the terminal. Not for the first time today, has she wondered what kept drawing her into tailing this guy and his Sekirei. It's not like she was reacting to him or anything. Yet, somehow, she had ended up in this mysterious man's vicinity multiple times in the last couple days.

Two nights ago, she had secretly followed Oyamada, Hikari, and Hibiki during their adventure with the Green Girl. While she had no inclination to help them, Yahan had to admit, it was very amusing to see them stumble around in the shadows with nothing but a flashlight to guide them.

The only thing that had marred her humor that evening, was the interaction between the three of them.

Yahan had grown increasingly annoyed as the night went on. Every time Oyamada would check on the twins with kind, concerned eyes, the shadow Sekirei could feel her ire grow more intense.

It also pissed her off to see her fellow Sekirei risk bodily harm to themselves, in order to protect this undeserving man. In her opinion, _nothing_ was worth risking your life for, not even an Ashikabi.

Finally, the genuine concern that this Oyamada showed to Hikari and Hibiki, just before they ended up fighting numbers 38 and 39, caused so much anger to manifest in Yahan, that she _almost_ sabotaged the remainder of their mission. The other Sekirei finishing them off, and the desire to see a good fight, were the only things that kept her from interfering.

However, after the other twins failed to win, Yahan attempted to ambush the trio herself. Her speed, and ability to travel between shadows, would have made cutting them down a cakewalk. However, try as she might, her body would not allow her to follow through with that course of action. This made the Sekirei even angrier. The truly frustrating part, was that her body was not reacting to this Ashikabi in any way. There was no rapidly beating heart, no red face, and no indescribable heat. Unless an **angry** red face, A heart that raced to inflict pain, and the heat from her frustration counted. In which case, Yahan could say that she was indeed reacting to him.

No, it was something else that prevented her from attacking, and she was determined to find out what it was. Still, even before that night, Yahan found herself drawn to this group in particular.

It wasn't as if this was the first person the shadow Sekirei had tailed either, or even the first Ashikabi. Indeed, ever since being released into the city last month, following people had become something of a hobby of hers.

Truthfully, she couldn't explain when or why she picked up this quirk. All she knew was that it wasn't done out of any sense of curiosity or care. Yahan's best guess would be because it was simply there for her to indulge in, and a way to kill boredom.

However, unlike the others that she had followed up until now, this group had been able to keep the shadow Sekirei's interest. Unfortunately, they were also the ones that had caused her the most anger and frustration.

This contradiction of fury, along with the inability to stay away or harm them, was really pissing her off! Especially since she wasn't reacting to this Oyamada. Yahan knew she couldn't keep living like this forever, and decided to confront her target about it. With this in mind, she disappeared into the shadows, awaiting her chance to catch him alone.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

Oyamada exited the train terminal, reaching down to retrieve the phone from his pocket. He sent Hikari and Hibiki a text, letting them know that he was almost home and that he was looking forward to seeing them. School and work had been especially hectic today, and the young man was looking forward to a hot shower, a warm meal, and some quality time with the twins.

In his very first class today, there was a big test on material covered during the first week. Overall, Oyamada thought he did okay, though it was nothing to write home about. The few cram sessions that he had been able to do, were most helpful.

Unfortunately, his already limited time, was being cut further, with the addition of Hikari and Hibiki in his life. While Oyamada would never regret winging either girl, most of his downtime had been spent trying to get to know his Sekirei, and so this left even less time to study.

Additionally, the evening at work had been brutal. The two new employees that Oyamada had been asked to train at his boss's request, failed show up. Unfortunately, it was on a day when a fresh set of books had arrived from another bookstore.

Of course, new books meant that there were a dozen or so boxes that had to be unpacked. Without his two trainees, Oyamada was the only one in the back room to sort through the few hundred books. As a result, not everything was cataloged, and a bit less than half of the new inventory still had to be sorted.

All-in-all, it was a taxing day, and one that Oyamada was glad to finish. Sadly, his night was just getting started.

The young man jumped slightly, as he felt cold steel on his jugular. Raising his hands in surrender, he tried to get his scrambled thoughts in order. Oyamada took a few deep breaths to keep himself from panicking.

"Drop the phone, now!" a cold, feminine voice ordered.

Oyamada complied without a word, the device making a slight clatter as it landed on the sidewalk.

"My money's in the school bag. I'll give it to you, just please don't hurt me," he pleaded. Despite being scared out of his mind, Oyamada was able to keep his voice even and stop himself from doing anything rash.

"Shut up! Now let's get a look at you!" So saying, the female grabbed his meaty shoulder in a vice-like grip, and frog-marched the scared young man toward a nearby street lamp, next to a dark alley. Oyamada expected her to stop moving him, once they reached the dim light.

However, she let out a soft curse, before pushing him into the alley instead. Turning him around, she shoved him into the wall. Oyamada's let out a pained cry, as the back of his head collided with the stone surface. Thankfully, he stayed conscious, though he did wobble slightly from the impact.

He was about to ask, 'what the hell her problem was,' when all of a sudden, he felt his attacker press herself up against him. Oyamada could feel her breasts firmly against his chest.

"Don't you fucking move!" she whispered furiously into his ear, pressing the knife against his neck slightly for emphasis.

Oyamada shuddered, as her warm breath hit his ear. Nodding slightly, to show he understood, the young man kept as still as possible.

All of a sudden, the assailant's lips were sensuously running up and down his thick neck, leaving small kisses and licks in their wake. Oyamada tried not to groan in pleasure at the wonderful sensations that he was feeling.

Out of the corner of his eye, in the dim light of the street lamp, an elderly couple appeared. They were moving slowly down the sidewalk, hand-in-hand. As they approached the alleyway, they glanced inside, sending Oyamada slightly dirty smirks of encouragement. _"perverted old couple! Still, I didn't think she'd go this far to avoid suspicion,"_ he idly thought to himself.

All too soon, the elderly couple disappeared around a corner, and reality came crashing back, in the form of a slap to the face, almost causing his glasses to dislodge. "That was for enjoying yourself a bit _too_ much," the girl said, a look of disgust on her face.

"Now, where were we? Ah yes, let's take a look at you," she said. Dragging him over to the street lamp, his assailant backed away slightly, still holding the knife to Oyamada's throat at arm's length. The young man could feel her eyes studying him carefully, as he did the same to her.

His attacker was a fairly tall, very attractive girl, with tan skin, and long, raven-colored hair. From the impromptu necking session, Oyamada knew that the top of her head came to rest just below his nose. She was dressed all in black, leaving her toned stomach bare. The girl wore a bikini top with a small shawl, complete with hood. Additionally, a matching sarong wrapped around her slim waist. Knee high boots covered her feet, adding a couple inches to her height. Finally, she was adorned with a black leather choker, and matching colored wristbands on both arms.

After a minute or so of studying him, she yanked him back into the alleyway and out of sight. "I think we need to go somewhere a bit more private." She said with a sultry smirk.

Oyamada's mouth dropped open, as he witnessed her begin to sink into the ground! More specifically, into the shadow of the street lamp.

Unfortunately, he was so shocked at this display, that it took him a moment to notice that he was disappearing into the shadow with her! Before Oyamada knew it, he was swallowed by the darkness.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

The tan-skinned girl emerged from the shadow of an air condition unit, dragging the young man behind her, before releasing him to catch her breath.

Oyamada's eyes widened, as the cold wind swirled around him. Taking in the Tokyo skyline, he realized that they were on the roof of a tall building!

After a moment, the young man realized that his attacker must have teleported them instantly, via the shadows. Such an ability could only exist in one of two places: in an anime/manga/game, or in a Sekirei. Since he was fairly sure he wasn't in the former, it had to be the latter.

Turning around, Oyamada glared at the girl. Anger, replacing some of the fear that he felt, now that the dagger was away from his throat. Currently, she was bent over, with hands resting on her knees and panting heavily. Her weapon lay forgotten on the ground between them. It was obvious that transporting an extra person, especially one of his size, had taken a lot out of her.

Taking advantage of this fact, Oyamada reached out with his foot, kicking the curved dagger into the furthest corner of the roof, and out of reach for the moment. He briefly considered knocking her to the ground, but figured that even a tired Sekirei could easily overpower a human.

Instead, Oyamada moved himself out of arm's reach, and positioned his large body between her and her weapon, adjusting his glasses as he did so.

Just after he finished shifting, the Sekrei straightened back up and looked around for her weapon. Peering around her target, she could just make out the moonlight shining off of the curved blade.

The girl stared at Oyamada, chuckling at his efforts to even the playing field. After her amusement died down somewhat, she smirked at the student. "Nice try, but even tired and weaponless, I'm still more than a match for you, human," she said.

"I figured as much. Though, if you wanted to kill me, you would have done it in the alleyway. My guess is that you just want to talk. I just tend to be more receptive, when I don't have a knife to my throat." Oyamada remarked in a steely tone.

The young man knew that using sarcasm on a person who's both faster and stronger than you, is a bad idea. However, after the brutal day, followed by the stress of getting kidnapped by this girl, had Oyamada understandably upset.

Still, it was the wrong response, as the young man saw the Sekirei's amusement die on her lips. Crossing the distance in a fraction of a second, the girl punched Oyamada right on the cheek, nearly dislodging his glasses a second time.

"You fool! Don't make light of this! Do you not understand the situation you're in?! You are correct in saying that I just want to talk. However, what you say next, will determine whether or not our conversation will end with you having only a few broken bones, or a _lot_ of broken bones. Think carefully, before you address me again." Yahan said coldly.

The young man staggered from the blow, but kept his feet. Shaking his head, he let out an apologetic smile. Secretly, he was glad that the blow had snapped him out of his anger and stress. Taking a deep breath, Oyamada exhaled and readjusted his glasses, as he chose his next words carefully.

"You're right, I apologize for the remark. I promise you, that I'm taking this seriously," the young man said with a slight bow. Looking into her dark-purple eyes, Oyamada continued in a reasonable tone.

"However, if you just wanted to talk, you could have done so without threatening me at knife-point, and then kidnapping me. I'll listen to what you have to say, as I no longer have a choice anyway, but just know that all this wasn't necessary," he said.

"Sorry, but I couldn't take that chance." The girl said, clearly not feeling sorry at all.

Oyamada's brows furrowed at her answer, but he didn't say anything. "Well, I suppose we should start with introductions. I'm Kenshin Oyamada, and from the teleportation, I take it you're a Sekirei?" the young man asked, getting straight to the point.

"Yes, I am number 57, Yahan. I already know who you are, because I've followed you, along with numbers 11 and 12 for the past couple days. I witnessed your adventure with number 108 Kusano, and everything that's happened after," Yahan replied in an equally blunt manner.

This time, Oyamada raised his brows at this fact, but otherwise had no other reaction, glad that she wasn't beating around the bush. "Very well Yahan-san, why have you been following us?" He asked with a polite nod.

"It's something of a hobby of mine. You are not the first Ashikabi/Sekirei group that I have tailed. However, you _are_ the first ones that have held my interest the longest," she answered.

Yahan stalked closer to Oyamada, fury creeping back into her features. "For two full days, I followed you and those twins! My anger and frustration, growing by the hour! Many times, I considered deactivating Hikari and Hibiki or hurting you!

It would have been sooo easy to. I could have appeared from your shadows at any time, and not one of you...would have been able to stop me..." Yahan said, as a slightly demented smile made its way onto her face. She became lost in the pleasurable feeling of being in control of another person's life, knowing that her abilities made it nearly impossible for her to be stopped.

At this point, Oyamada was starting to get a little creeped out by Yahan's somewhat, psychotic grin. However, the young man knew he had to hear her out completely, otherwise, he'd never get out of here alive.

"So why didn't you do it? I'm glad that you didn't of course, but it sounds like you had plenty of opportunities to attack us," he inquired.

Snapping out of her happy state, Yahan's expression grew angry once again, as she answered. "Because, something about your group kept me from going through with it! You three pissed me off so much, yet I couldn't bring myself to harm any of you! So, I just continued to follow you, hoping to uncover the reason why I was behaving this way!"

All of a sudden, Yahan grabbed Oyamada by the front of his uniform, nearly lifting him off his feet in the process. She dragged him toward her, until their faces were inches apart.

"How dare you control me like this! Every part of me wants to hurt you so much! Yet at the same time, I can't do it! My body won't let me go through with what my mind wants!" Tears of frustration and helpless rage began to appear in Yahan's eyes. She shook Oyamada like a rag doll, in a vain effort to alleviate these contradictory feelings, screaming in his face all the while.

"I swore that I would not let myself be controlled like this, that a monster like me didn't need anyone! Why do you have to do this to me?!" She pleaded in a loud voice. Yahan let go of his shirt, causing him to lose his balance at last. Oyamada landed on his rear, as the girl glared down at him with tears streaming freely down her face, demanding an answer.

The young man looked deep into the girl's beautiful, glistening eyes, and saw something beyond irritation, beyond frustration, and beyond anger...

It was loneliness. Yahan, for all her arrogance and fury, wanted to be accepted and loved, just like any other sentient being. It was all coming together for Oyamada, though he did wonder why she called herself a monster.

"You're lonely, aren't you Yahan-san?" he asked, ignoring her cries of protest. Oyamada got up and walked closer to where she was standing, but not reaching out to her, sensing that now was not the time.

"No, it makes sense. I think you're envious of what Hikari, Hibiki, and I have. It bothers you so much that you don't have a similar bond. So, you lash out in anger and rage because it's the only way to make yourself feel better," he explained.

Oyamada took a risk, and walked a bit closer to her, not stopping until he was right in front of Yahan. He could tell that the anger was still there, but she appeared to be listening intently all the same.

"I have what you've secretly desired, and you want to hurt me, as a result. However, you can't bring yourself to go through with it, because some part of you wants to be loved and accepted just like everyone else. Additionally, I think you've been trying to generate some sort of 'imitation' bond through watching us, and so you never attacked us, for fear of disrupting those feelings." Oyamada concluded.

"I'm guessing you were bullied and shunned something fierce, back at MBI tower?" The young man asked. For a second, he wondered if he pushed too far, as her expression hardened even more. However, she gave him a slight nod in affirmation.

Oyamada walked over to the only door present on the roof. Turning around, he leaned up against it and slid down, coming to rest in a sitting position. Looking over at the now-calm Sekirei, he gestured for her to sit beside him.

Yahan hesitated for a few moments, before wandering over to where he was at. Cautiously, she sat down next to him. The shadow Sekirei pulled up her knees, and wrapped her arms around them, resting her chin on top with a sad expression adorning her beautiful face.

After a few moments of companionable silence, she turned toward him.

"How did you know? What you said before was true. Growing up at MBI tower, I was shunned by my fellow Sekirei out of fear. My somewhat rare appearance, my shadow abilities, and my very presence, unsettled many of my sisters. Because of that, I grew to resent them and the friendships they formed with each other," Yahan explained.

Oyamada couldn't help but notice how beautiful she truly looked in moonlight. Gone was any trace of anger and rage, leaving a confused, scared, and vulnerable girl behind.

"I don't understand how you were able to sum up my feelings so easily, when I myself couldn't make sense of them." Yahan continued in a quiet voice.

"Because, when I looked in your eyes before, I saw, what _could have_ happened to me, what _almost_ happened to me." Oyamada admitted in an equally quiet voice.

At this the Sekirei looked at him with surprise.

"Oh yeah, I'm not lying," he said earnestly. Oyamada gazed out at the Tokyo skyline for a few moments, in order to gather his thoughts. What he was about to tell her, was something he's never told anyone else before, not even Hikari and Hibiki. He was reluctant to do so. However, he knew this was the only way he could get Yahan to understand, and let him go.

Gesturing to his overweight body and face, Oyamada continued. "At this point in my life, I've already accepted that I'll always look like this. I've even been able to stay positive about it. However, it wasn't until the end of elementary school, that I was able to acknowledge this fact," The large Ashikabi said.

Adjusting himself to a more comfortable position on the hard ground, he continued. "I've always been overly-fond of food for as long as I can remember, even as a kid. As a result, I was larger than most children my age. They wouldn't play with me, because I was big and odd-looking to them. I had a lonely childhood, and it only got worse when I began my schooling."

Looking back over at Yahan, Oyamada saw her hanging on his every word, like a little kid. The young man could see how desperately she wanted to believe him. To take comfort in the fact, that someone other than herself has experienced the same loneliness.

"As you might imagine, I was noticeably bigger than anyone else in the class. Kids can be cruel, and it was proved time and time again, with some of the names they came up with: 'pig boy, elephant...monster.'"

Yahan's eyes widened at the last insult, her own memories shifting to the times that she herself was called that name. Having shadowy powers, along with the ability to move without making a sound, didn't exactly encourage the other Sekirei to include her as they grew up. Yahan was pulled from her thoughts as Oyamada continued.

"No one wanted to play with me at recess, and only interacted with me, if they wanted to make fun of my weight.

Throughout my starting school years, up until the end of elementary school, I grew steadily more resentful. I began to snap back at my classmates, taking a secret delight when they would step back in fear, at my larger size.

While I never went out of my way to hurt others, I could feel myself drifting toward that dark path, even as a kid. It all came to a head during the final two weeks of my last year as an elementary school student," Oyamada explained.

 _Flashback_

 _12-year-old Oyamada scowled into his bento, as he once again, sat by himself at the picnic table, farthest from the other students. He thought back to what happened earlier today._

 _Kotaro and his friends had knocked his books to the ground, and called him a 'fat monster' again. As he bent to pick them up, the three of them stomped on his head, laughing all the while._

 _He gathered up the fallen school supplies as fast as he could, and shoved them in his locker. At that point, Oyamada had grabbed his bento, and bolted outside, their jeers echoing in his ears, as he tore down the hall._

 _"_ _I'm sick and tired of Kotaro and his friends making fun of me! Next time they taunt me, I will make them regret it" The boy promised to himself, as tears of frustration ran down his face._

 _"_ _Excuse me, do you mind if I sit here?" A shy voice asked._

 _Thinking this new kid was going to make fun of him, just like all the others, Oyamada surged to his feet and glared at him through wet eyes. His mouth opened, before his brain had a chance to filter the words._

 _"_ _Why?! Did Kotaro put you up to this?! I guess he decided to send a loser like you over here, in order to pretend to be my friend! Well, you can tell him that I'm not falling for it! Now get out of here, before I really let you have it!" Oyamada screamed, shoving the kid violently to the ground._

 _The other boy crashed to the ground, scraping his hands and knees on the hard concrete, as he instinctively reached out to break his fall._

 _"_ _I just came over here because you looked like you needed a friend! Now I see why everyone avoids, or makes fun of you! You're no better than that jerk Kotaro!" The kid yelled through his sobs._

 _Before Oyamada could stop him, or apologize, the sobbing student had turned around and dashed off._

 _The large boy sat back down in shock, deeply ashamed of his behavior. He knew that in recent weeks, he's been returning the insults more and more, but that was only after he himself was taunted first. This was the first time he snapped at someone, who didn't make fun of him previously._

 _'_ _You're no better than that jerk Kotaro.' That phrase repeated itself in his head, throughout the remainder of the break, and the rest of the school day._

 _By the time classes were over, Oyamada came to the conclusion that the other kid was right. The young boy decided right then and there to change his attitude, no matter what happened. He knew that it would be difficult, and that occasionally, he might snap back, but he was determined not to continue on this path._

 _As he waited for his mother to pick him up for a doctor's appointment, regarding his body weight, Oyamada felt his resolve harden further. 'I will not stoop to Kotaro's level. I am better than that. Whoever you are other kid, thank you.'_

 _End Flashback_

"I never was able to thank him in person, for trying to be my friend. The very next day, I tried to find that kid, but apparently, he was transferred to another school." Oyamada sighed in regret, as he looked up at the peaceful night sky. Unfortunately, light pollution kept the stars from shining.

"So you changed, because of this other student's words?" Yahan asked, as she looked up to him with dark purple-eyes.

"Yes, that kid shocked me out of my behavior. I became aware that I was angry at _everyone_ , not just the people that bullied me. I could feel myself grow more and more resentful, as other kids made friends, and forged relationships, while I remained alone. I realized that I didn't like what I was becoming, so, I resolved to change my attitude. The bullying continued throughout the rest of my education, but I just learned to not let it affect me.

The doctor's appointment that I had, after school compounded this fact. He told my Mom and I that my body weight was unable to go down by more than a couple pounds, despite my best efforts at the time. I realized back then, that if someone smart like a doctor says that you're always going to be fat, then I knew it would be a waste of time and energy to get angry at others, for my condition," Oyamada said.

"So yes Yahan, I know what you're going through, because I've been there," the young man concluded, looking her in the eyes.

"How does this help me though? Our circumstances are completely different! Being called a monster because you're fat is one thing, but growing up, my Sekirei brothers and sisters called me one because they were scared of what I could do! It's true that they made fun of me as well, but they shunned me out of fear, more than anything else." Yahan implored, fresh tears gathering in the corner of her eyes.

Oyamada risked reaching his arm out, hesitantly wrapping it around her in a comforting embrace. To his surprise, and relief, she didn't break his limb, for making such a bold move. Instead, she turned, and burrowed her face into his large shoulder, one of her hands gripping his uniform tightly, as feelings that she kept bottled up for the longest time, were finally released.

For 20 minutes, she cried her eyes out, as Oyamada hummed a soft song, and stroked her dark locks, in what he hoped was a comforting manner. When she was done, Yahan lifted her head up and the young man saw that her cheeks were puffy and red.

To his slight amusement, the next thing out of her mouth was a sheepish apology for soaking his shirt with her tears.

"I still want an answer to my question though, how does your story help me? I'll admit, you do know some of how I feel. However, you and I grew up in two very different environments, and I was feared more than I was mocked," Yahan said with a sniffle.

Oyamada sighed, as he ran a hand through his hair, wondering what he could do to alleviate her pain. After a few minutes of pondering, with the shadow Sekirei staring at him, the young man came to the conclusion that he couldn't think of anything appropriate to say. _"She's right, damn it. While our pasts share some similarities, our upbringings are just too different for the usual tactics to work,"_ he thought with some frustration.

With a sigh, Oyamada gave her the only answer he could. "You're right Yahan-san. Nothing I say can give you the comfort you desire," he admitted with a sad look. The young man could see her expression darken once again, and knew he had to continue speaking, and fast!

"However! I will not make the same sorry mistake, that so many of your Sekirei brothers and sisters made before!" Finally getting to his feet with an almighty stretch to his cramped muscles, Oyamada turned around and reached a large hand out, to help the girl to her feet.

"I accept you for who you are Yahan-san! You're not a monster. You're someone looking for a friend, just like anyone else. In fact, I think your shadow powers are kind of cool," Oyamada said with a sincere smile.

Yahan's eyes widened as he said this, scarcely believing it. Looking up in shock, the shadow Sekirei began to feel heat spread through every fiber of her being.

As she continued to stare at Oyamada's gentle smile, and offer of friendship, her face became red, and she began to breathe more heavily. Instinctively, Yahan knew that there was no deceit behind his words. This unattractive man, someone a girl like her would never even look at, was willing to be her friend, with no ulterior motive in mind.

As she began to pant more heavily, and her body temperature continued to rise, Yahan knew, there was only one way this was going to end.

She ignored Oyamada's hand, and stood up on her own. Grabbing him by the front of his shirt once again, Yahan gently shoved the large young man to the ground. Climbing on top of him in the process. She straddled his hips, before pushing herself against him.

"No, you're more than a friend, Ashikabi-sama," she murmured into his ear, before pressing her lips against his in a passionate kiss.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

Hikari and Hibiki leapt from rooftop to rooftop in a panic. Both of them received a text message from their Ashikabi, letting them know that he was almost home.

Taking the initiative, the two decided to cook dinner for him, so he wouldn't have to worry about it, after a clearly stressful day. Donning their maid outfits, they worked together to prepare a large stir fry of chicken, rice, and vegetables for their no-doubt starving beloved.

By the time they were done, the twins were waiting patiently for him to show up, already picturing the happy expression that would appear on his face.

Unfortunately, as time passed, and their Ashikabi still hadn't returned home, they began to worry.

"This is getting ridiculous; he should be back by now! Damn him for making us go to all this trouble, only to not have the decency to come home and eat what we worked so hard to prepare for him! I swear, if he's just messing with us, I'm going to send a few thousand volts through his body!" Hikari had ranted in her usual belligerent tone. However, Hibiki knew it was just a front to cover up her own worry.

After a few more minutes of waiting, they decided to look for him. They quickly changed into their costumes, after Hibiki made sure to wrap up the stir-fry and stick it in the fridge.

They had departed the complex 40 minutes ago, and at this point, both girls were panicking, as they continued to fruitlessly search for their master. Even, the usually calm Hibiki was close to losing it, as they leapt from roof to roof, scanning the ground below.

As they landed on the sidewalk, next to an alleyway, Hikari spotted something on the ground. Bending down, she picked up the object, eyes narrowing as she inspected it in the dim lighting of the street lamp. After looking at it for a minute, her eyes widened as she realized, that this was their Ashikabi's phone! Hikari called her sister over, and informed her of this discovery.

"Someone must have attacked him! If he got away from his assailant, he might be hurt somewhere! We should probably look in the surrounding alleyways." Hibiki suggested, gesturing to the half dozen that surrounded them on the deserted street.

"You're right, let's take a look!" Hikari agreed. However, a quick search of the surrounding side-streets, revealed no further sign of their Ashikabi. As the older twin tried to rack her brain for possible hiding places, in this part of town, she heard Hibiki call out to her.

"Look Nii-san! I see a faint light on that roof!" Following her sister's pointing finger, the other girl saw what she was talking about. On top of what appeared to be an office building, Hikari could just make out a dim, black light illuminating the darkness. The older twin would have missed it completely, if it wasn't for the full moon providing a contrasting backdrop to the glow.

"I have a feeling that is where we'll find our him," Hikari said, as she glanced up at the light with her sister.

With a nod, the twins, leapt toward the office building, using signs, roofs and other items as stepping stones.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

Hikari and Hibiki landed on the office building, taking in the scene before them, with shocked expressions.

Sure enough, their Ashikabi was up here. However, a tan-skinned girl, with raven-black hair and dressed in a matching outfit, was straddling his waist and kissing him passionately. Both twins could see a dark bruise adorning his face, presumably, from this girl.

They observed the exotic-looking Sekirei's wispy-black wings disappear, as she ended the kiss. **"Darkness of my pledge, let my Ashikabi's foes fear the shadows forever more!"** She declared, finishing the bond.

"OYAMADAAA!" Hikari growled, as both girls sent piercing glares at their large master.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

As soon as he heard that wonderfully, terrifying voice, Oyamada knew he was in trouble. He wanted to plead his case immediately, insisting that it wasn't his fault. Sadly, the young man knew that his words would not have the desired effect, as long as Yahan was straddling him.

Knowing they were getting angrier by the second, Oyamada pushed the shadow Sekirei off of him, as gently as possible and immediately stood up.

Yahan, for her part, also got to her feet, an amused and sexy smile adorning her face. (Just look at her picture on the wiki, that's the smile I'm talking about.)

The tan-skinned girl, casually strolled over to the corner of the roof, where her curved dagger had slid, before picking it up. Satisfied that the metal was not scratched, she returned it to the sheath that was worn on the small of her back.

Turning around, she strode back over, as her new Ashikabi tried, in vain, to defend himself.

"Now, I know it looks bad to you girls, but there's a perfectly logical explanation for this-" he started. Then, Oyamada's face lit up, as he realized just how Hikari addressed him earlier.

"Hey, you called me by my personal name! That's wonderful!" the young man said. Sadly, his genuine surprise at being addressed in this manner, caused him to drift away from the much-more-important matter of talking his way out of the current situation.

Hikari and Hibiki took it as an attempt at trying to change the subject. With a synchronized nod to one another, both twins shot a sizable stream of lightning at their Ashikabi.

The retribution of two scorned woman traveled through his body, in the form of a few thousand volts of electricity. Before too long, a now crispy Oyamada face planted into the ground, his hair standing on end from the current. His glasses were also fogged over with black smoke.

With a final glare at their charred Ashikabi, Hikari and Hibiki strode past him, clasping hands as they did so. Lightning arced and crackled freely along their bodies, as they turned their gazes toward this new Sekirei.

"We'll deal with him later, after we get home. However, why did you kidnap our Ashikabi in the first place?! Think carefully before you answer, otherwise you _will_ regret it." Hikari threatened.

Raising her hands up in a placating gesture, Yahan answered truthfully. "I've been following you three for the last couple days, and I had to ask him some questions, that's it. I kidnapped him, because I couldn't afford to have him turn me down. After that, I was going to let him go, I swear." she said, hoping that her sincerity was shining through.

"Really? Because last time I checked, asking questions did not involve shoving your tongue down the other person's throat," Hibiki remarked sarcastically.

Yahan at least had the grace to blush at this reminder. "Yes, well, I'm sorry about that. Believe me, when I decided to do this, I had no plans of winging myself to your master like that, it just sort of happened. Oyamada-san was able to help me through something that was tearing me up inside. Please, allow me to explain," the shadow Sekirei asked in a serious tone.

Hibiki's ire had lessened somewhat, at the sincere apology. She powered down the lightning in her hand, deciding to at least hear the new girl's story. However, Hikari still looked pissed.

"I think we should at least hear what she has to say, we could always destroy her after," the younger twin said.

With a reluctant sigh, Hikari also powered down her hand. "Alright, let's hear it. We're giving you one chance to talk your way out of getting fried, starting now," the older twin demanded.

Secretly, Yahan doubted that they could follow through with their threat, before she could teleport behind them, and deactivate their Sekirei crests. However, she knew that now was not the time to take that risk. Especially since these two were her sister-bonded, now that they had the same Ashikabi.

Yahan gave Hikari and Hibiki the truth about her presence, starting with how she followed the three of them during the Green Girl adventure. The shadow Sekirei made sure to thoroughly explain the reasons for her actions and subsequent winging to Oyamada.

Additionally, she wanted to emphasize how much it meant to her, that he was willing to share something personal with a complete stranger, in an effort to cheer her up.

Hopefully, displaying her new Ashikabi in a positive and accurate light, would at least lessen any additional punishment that the twins were sure to inflict upon him.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

When Yahan was done with her story, Hikari and Hibiki stood there in silence for a few minutes, as they mulled over her words. Before too long, the younger twin dragged her sister to another corner of the roof, deciding to discuss this turn of events in private.

Oyamada, climbed to his feet at some point during the story, and was now seated on the filthy air condition unit, next to the door. The young man wasn't sure how the twins were going to react to all this.

He knew that Hikari and Hibiki did not like the idea of sharing him with another Sekirei. Oyamada had told them that they were enough, because he honestly didn't think he would be winging anymore alien girls. Plus, his life was already complicated enough, and he didn't need anymore Sekirei to complicate things further.

But come on! This one wasn't his fault! _She kissed him_ after all. Unfortunately, he doubted that Hikari and Hibiki would see it that way for very long. Oyamada could only hope that Yahan's story would reach them.

A few minutes later, the two girls emerged from their whispered conference, apparently, making up their mind.

Hikari looked unhappy, but resigned and Hibiki just smiled at the other two.

"Okay! Nee-san and I have decided to accept this situation!" The younger twin said brightly. Oyamada and Yahan let out sighs of relief at this announcement.

"Yes, as much as Hikari and I would prefer to keep you to ourselves, the two of us knew that on some level, you had the potential to wing more Sekirei. The strong reaction that both my sister and I felt when we bonded with you, was proof of that.

Besides, as the days go by, and more Sekirei get winged, Tokyo will become more and more dangerous. Bringing others to our side, will only add to the overall strength we can exert, and increase our chances of advancing to the next phase," Hibiki continued with a nod.

"So, as long as you don't actively seek them out, Hikari and I will welcome any additional Sekirei that you happen to wing Kenshin-sama," she concluded, giving Oyamada a big smile.

"I'm proud of you girls. Thank you so much for allowing this," the young man replied gratefully. He walked over and drew them into tight hug.

Bending down, he gave Hibiki a lingering kiss, that caused her wings to erupt, and her legs to buckle slightly. Oyamada smiled at her, even as he steadied the younger twin as she regained her balance.

Turning to Hikari, the student's smile died on his lips, as he took in her dejected expression.

Oyamada gently placed both hands on her shoulders, grabbing her attention. "Are you sure you're okay with this, Hikari?" he asked gently.

The older twin's sadness was wiped away, as she pasted a fake smile on her face. "Of course I am Kenshin-sama! I know we can't be with you all the time! Having another ally to guard you, can only help!" Hikari insisted.

Oyamada didn't buy it for a second, but it was clear that she didn't want to talk about it just now, so he pulled away, but not before giving the other girl her own breath-taking kiss and a muttered a sincere 'thank-you' in her ear.

When Hikari's wings faded away, the young man suggested they all go home.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

It was past midnight, by the time they made it back to the apartment. To Oyamada's slight amusement, a sizable cardboard box, with a black '57' printed on the side, had already appeared in the living room. Yahan grinned broadly, and rushed over to look through it.

Shaking his head at her excitement, Oyamada offered her the shower first, as he went to the closet to grab the last extra towel that he owned.

Hikari and Hibiki had disappeared into the bedroom to change into their pajamas in the meantime.

After leaving the towel inside the bathroom, Oyamada wandered into the kitchen to grab a quick snack. The young man was overcome with guilt, as he discovered a stir-fry that Hikari and Hibiki had probably worked hard on. _"Damn, I'll have to talk to them tomorrow, I had no idea they went to this much trouble to make me dinner,"_ the young man thought to himself.

Oyamada jumped slightly, as a pair of tan arms with black, leather wrist-bands snaked their way around his torso. The young man felt a pair of modest breasts press against his broad back, as Yahan's sultry voiced danced over his ears.

"Thank you for taking me in master. I'm sorry for causing you so much trouble. If you want, I can show you how grateful I am to you right now," she said in a seductive voice, as she rubbed her chest across his back a few times.

Finding his throat suddenly dry, the young man had to clear it a few times, before he could formulate an answer. When he responded, Oyamada mentally patted himself on the back as his voice came out even. It helped that he doubted she was serious about it.

"Um, no thank you Yahan, that won't be necessary. However, I think you should also thank Hikari and Hibiki as well. They've told me numerous times in the past, how they've never been excited at the prospect of additional Sekirei. So, for them to change their mind about it, was very kind of them."

Seeing that he wasn't up for playing around, Yahan released him with a sigh. "Yes, you're right Oyamada-san, I will thank them, the next chance I get. Honestly though, it's going to be hard for me to accept this situation as well. For the longest time, I've been alone, always telling myself that other people would do nothing but hurt me. Now, here I am, living with not only an Ashikabi, but two other Sekirei as well. You have no idea how much that scares me."

Turning around and pulling her into a hug, Oyamada did his best to comfort her. "Try not to worry about it tonight Yahan, Everyone's tired, and I doubt they want to get into it at the moment."

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

After Oyamada had eaten the stir-fry, and taken a shower, he walked toward the bedroom, ready for a good night's sleep. Before he could make it to the door, he stopped short, as Yahan appeared from the living room, just ahead of him.

Feeling his eyes on her, the tan-girl looked over her shoulder, giving him a flirtatious smirk and a wink, for his trouble.

Oyamada's eyes widened at what she was wearing. _"Good god, I thought Hikari's and Hibiki's pajamas were scandalous!"_ the young man thought to himself.

Initially, he thought that her sleeping wear was just a black, lacy bra with no panties. However, after looking a second time, Oyamada could just make out the small fabric of a black thong adorning her slim waist.

After a quick trip to the bathroom, to kill his rampant erection, the young man returned to the bedroom, still trying to shake the image of Yahan's firm rear-end in such a small piece of clothing.

Mostly succeeding, he stepped through the door…only to pull up short as he realized that his bed was definitely too small for all four of them to fit.

None of the Sekirei seemed bothered by this fact, as Hikari and Hibiki took their usual places on the right and left side of the bed.

After setting his glasses down on Hikari's end table, Oyamada crawled into position, with only some hesitation on his part. As always, he ignored the squeaks of protest that the spring mattress made at his substantial weight. He settled on his back, and let out a sigh of relief.

Yahan noticed that there was no more room for her on the mattress now. However, this didn't bother her in the slightest. Carefully crawling over the various limbs, the shadow Sekirei draped her light body, over her Ashikabi's much heavier one, wrapping her arms and legs around him as best she could.

Now, officially covered by Sekirei, Oyamada knew on some level that this was every guy's dream: to be buried beneath a group of attractive woman.

However, the one prevailing thought that the young man had before falling asleep, sometime in the middle of the night was: _"Next chance I get, I'm getting a bigger bed…"_

* * *

 **A/N:** And, we've got another one in the books.

This chapter was also challenging to write. Although, it was pretty fun coming up with my own take on Yahan's character. I've never played the PS2 game before. Though, I wouldn't have been able to understand it, even if I had. So, I'm not sure how she's behaves in the game. The wiki describes her personality as behaving in a "fake evil manner," whatever the heck that entails.

Anyway, the summer semester at my college will be starting tomorrow. Thankfully, it's mostly online classes. Even so, I'll probably be busy for awhile, so I'm not sure when the next chapter will be.

Finally, I'll probably give Seo some more face-time during chapter 7. I already have a nice idea for the plot set up.

Anyway, see you in the next one!


	7. Phase Two

**A/N:** Hello everyone! I apologize for the long wait for the next chapter. I've just been pretty busy with college, so this one was slower than usual. Now, before you dive in, please take the time to read the following important points:

1\. Even though I've been busy, I took the time to read through the previous 6 chapters to mainly proofread. Story wise, I didn't really change anything. However, I strongly recommend you go back to Chapter 4 and read the part that I added at the very top. It's mildly important to the story. It details MBI's response and actions to the Sekirei fight that took place in the previous chapter.

2\. Next, I'd like to give a huge round of thanks to RykOakwine, for his suggestions, along with the detailed reviews on most of the chapters so far. Just a couple days ago, he updated his own Sekirei story called **'No Game For Old Men.'** I **strongly** recommend reading it, because it's one of the most, if not **THE** most detailed Sekirei story on this whole site.

RykOakwine puts in the time to accurately research Japanese geography and culture, along with providing an incredibly detailed and interesting account of the Sekirei as a species, along with detailed theories of their origins and how their powers work. Definitely worth checking out.

3\. The Poll has been closed, and the winner is Number 101 Oriha! Thank you to those who voted. **I added a new message to my profile page with a mini-update of sorts for those who are interested.**

I'll probably have the poll up for 2 1/2 weeks or so. After time has passed, I'll let you know who ended up winning at the start of chapter 8.

4\. Finally, I'm going to have to say sorry again, because, the way this story is going, I'm going to be steering more and more away from the usual pairings. I know I said I wouldn't mess with canon too much back in chapter 1 and I'll probably take down that note after some time, but I've just been coming up with these cool ideas.

5\. P.S: For the purposes of this story, I'm changing the second phase slightly. Don't worry, it'll be a small change: Phase 2 will begin when 50% of the Sekirei are winged, as opposed to 90%. Tokyo will still be enclosed as canon states, but we're just going to have more Sekirei that are un-winged.

Anyway, on with the show!

* * *

Chapter 7

Oyamada sighed in relief, as he finished moving the last of his things into the new apartment. Thankfully, with the assistance of his Sekirei, the move was relatively painless.

It was a week after Yahan joined them, and Oyamada came to the conclusion pretty quick, that if there was going to be four of them living under the same roof, with the remote possibility of more on the way, they would need not only a bigger bed, but a bigger place to live. Luckily, he was able to ask for a few days off work, in order to complete the move.

Truthfully, he wasn't expecting to wing anymore Sekirei after Yahan, and neither was he going to seek out anymore. However, he figured it'd be a good idea to prepare for that possibility anyway.

While it was enjoyable to be buried underneath a pile of beautiful women every night, Oyamada was a large man. A large man who enjoyed his space. So, with four bodies living under the same tiny roof, he knew it was time for an upgrade.

Thankfully, his greedy, but accommodating landlord, agreed to his request to move into the bigger suite on the top floor of the complex. Luckily, it was also one of the largest in the entire building.

However, the biggest surprise came, when the property owner allowed him to move in with no additional charge to Oyamada's already existing rent. It was certainly an interesting encounter.

 _Flashback_

 _"_ _Sure! Go right ahead and move to the bigger suite on the top floor," the landlord said to his tenant, his bald head, shining in the light of the office._

 _Oyamada's brows rose in surprise, as he wondered if it was really going to be this easy. "Thank you very much Hisao-sama. I will have the increased rent ready by the end of the month," he said with a bow, turning to leave as he did so. Before the young man could make it to the door, his landlord called out to him again._

 _"_ _Actually Kenshin-kun, that won't be necessary. Because I like you, I will let you move in with no additional charge, no strings attached," Hisao said, following his tenant to the door._

 _"_ _Yes, it's a good thing that you live here Kenshin-kun. Why, I have a sibling who rents out apartments further north, though, he only owns a couple of single room structures. Unfortunately, he has a bit of a short temper, and does not tolerate his tenants keeping their girlfriends over for any extended length of time. In fact, not too long ago, he said something about kicking out his 'useless looking' resident, after he discovered an oddly dressed girl with red gloves in the room," Hisao babbled._

 _Turning serious, the landlord looked the large student in the eyes, as they stepped outside the office. "However, my other rule stays in effect: she has to pay to stay, otherwise, I'm kicking her out!"_

 _While Oyamada briefly wondered who this other tenant was, he was too busy smiling wide at this lucky break to really care._

 _End Flashback_

In retrospect, making his three additional tenants pay separate rents for the same living space, as opposed to splitting the cost evenly, was nothing short of extortion. And if the girls didn't have their unlimited MBI cards, Oyamada would be having it out with his greedy landlord. Thankfully, it all worked out.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

Despite his Sekirei doing most of the heavy lifting, all three of them had looked as fresh as spring daisies. Not a single drop of sweat was visible on their bodies, by the time he insisted they unpack their things, while he grabbed the last couple boxes himself.

"It's just not fair how much moisture my body generates. I mean, there's got to be a limit somewhere!" he complained to himself.

Oyamada reached into the breast pocket of his polo shirt, for the hand towel that he always kept on him for just such an occasion. Removing his glasses, the large Ashikabi did his best to wipe the copious amounts of sweat that adorned his face. He made a disgusted face at the stench, as he raised an arm to wipe the back of his neck.

Deciding to sort through the box later, the sweaty young man replaced his glasses and stripped off his shirt, before making his way to the living room for a fresh change of clothes.

Unfortunately, just like in the old apartment, the closet was in the living room instead of the bedroom. Thankfully, it was so spacious, that everyone's outfits were able to fit inside comfortably.

Grabbing a white polo shirt with black stripes, along with fresh boxers, and tan shorts, Oyamada quickly made his way to the shower, already looking forward to washing the sweat from his limbs.

Sadly, the large young man was so eager, that he neglected to notice that the light was already on, and faint sounds of chatter were emanating from behind the closed bathroom door.

Oyamada's sudden entrance caused two feminine squeals to sound off, interrupting the flow of conversation. The completely naked, and still-wet forms of Hikari and Hibiki, jumped slightly at his unexpected appearance. Both twins glared at their Ashikabi, but out of annoyance at the lack of bathroom courtesy, as opposed to him seeing them in a state of undress.

Their gorgeous bodies were still dripping from the shower. The young man visibly swallowed, as his eyes automatically tracked the progress of several water droplets making their sensual path down their athletic forms.

Hearing Hikari clear her throat, Oyamada chastised himself for his ogling, as he forced himself to stare at her eyes. "Try not to make such a loud entrance! Are you trying to give us heart attacks?!" She exclaimed.

"Neechan…" Hibiki sighed, trying to interrupt. As usual, her sister's temper was making a big deal out of a small event. While she was also annoyed at the loud entrance of her Ashikabi, the younger twin didn't think that he deserved this much of Hikari's temper.

"S-Sorry about that! I'll just leave you to it!" He stammered. Turning around, he attempted a quick exit, doing his best not to stare at their deliciously wet and naked bodies. With some luck, he would be able to leave without getting electrocuted. Oyamada figured that the twins were actually immune to their own lightning, and as a result, being soaked would not keep them from shocking him to oblivion.

Seeing that their Ashikabi wasn't going to stick around, Hikari called out to him in a slightly panicked voice. While the disturbance was irritating, the older twin secretly enjoyed his eyes roaming her body. Hikari didn't have to look at her sister to know she felt the same way.

"W-Wait! We're almost done anyway; it'd be kind of pointless for you to leave now!" she said, knowing that it was a flimsy excuse at best. "W-We don't mind that you're here. If it's you, then it's okay," she continued, face heating up slightly.

While his Sekirei had told him repeatedly, that they didn't mind if Oyamada saw them naked, it was still just too awkward for him. Despite being bonded to the twins for a couple weeks now, and to Yahan for half that, he still avoided entering any room where he knew they were changing.

Additionally, the rotund student always made sure that any room where _he_ happened to be naked in, was locked. Despite the fact that Hikari, Hibiki, and Yahan had seen him shirtless several times, being completely naked was something else entirely.

The student fought against his initial impulse to leave the bathroom, despite Hikari's insistence that it was fine. He just knew that doing so would probably send the wrong impression.

With no other option, Oyamada nodded in acceptance and took a seat on the floor, while they finished drying.

He wasn't entirely successful in his efforts to not openly stare. In fact, if he didn't know any better, he could have sworn that the twins intentionally moved into his peripheral vision, every time he looked away.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

Hikari and Hibiki sulked into the bedroom, sighing in synch, as they began to get dressed.

"I understand how awkward this is for him, but this is getting a little ridiculous! I'm not sure how much longer I can control myself before I rip his clothes off," Hikari said to her sister, irritation apparent in her voice, as she donned a new pair of undergarments.

Hibiki pushed her head through a light blue t-shirt, before answering. "I agree. Unfortunately, I don't think he's going to understand unless we throw ourselves at him. I read that's what you have to do with men when it comes to things like this," she said with a sigh, as she discarded her own damp panties.

One thing that both girls forgot to mention about the Sekirei bond, during their initial explanation on the night they met, was that feelings of not only love, but sexual desire developed overtime whether the winging was forced or not. While the sensations were nice, it still had the potential of being one of the darkest mechanics that the bond offered.

Though, it was also theorized among the MBI staff, that making love to their Ashikabi, increased the Sekirei's overall strength and power level-to an extent.

In the beginning, neither girl wanted to pressure Oyamada into that kind of thing. Besides, being bonded to someone unexpected was something that both twins had to get used to before even considering sex.

However, in Hikari's estimation, that grace period has passed. She knew that they'd have to do something about it soon. Masturbation only alleviated their desires for a short time, so 'doing it' with their Ashikabi was the only option.

After two weeks of being winged, they were really starting to feel the effects. The two of them finished dressing in silence, trying to cool off the arousal of being around their shirtless Ashikabi.

Hikari and her sister made it abundantly clear that they were genuinely in love with Oyamada, and they knew he loved them in return. Pursuing the physical aspect of their relationship, was the next step.

"We should try it tonight. Though I wonder what we should do about Yahan," the older twin remarked.

"Someone call my name?" A sultry voice asked.

They flinched only slightly at the Shadow Sekirei's sudden appearance, having slowly grown used to it over the past week. Turing around, they regarded the tan figure, as she reclined casually on the king-sized bed.

"Where have you been all this time?" Hibiki asked, as she and her sister plopped down on the bed with Yahan, brushing their long, dark, hair as they did so. "We haven't seen you since Kenshin-sama sent us inside to unpack."

Rolling her shoulders to get some of the stiffness out of them, she glanced over at Hibiki with dark-purple eyes. "I was following a certain neighbor of ours, and discovered something interesting," she said with a sly grin.

Both girls raised their brows at this statement. They knew Yahan liked to sneak out and follow random people from the shadows. Lately, she had been trying to find other Ashikabi to see what kind of Sekirei they had. It always paid to keep tabs on potential enemies.

"Really? What was that loser up to? Making an ass of himself I'm guessing?" Hikari asked, wrinkling her dainty nose in disgust. It was certainly a 180 degree shift from her feelings from just a short time, when the two of them did nothing but talk about how cool Seo was.

"As it turns out, he has a Sekirei now! I think it was number 9, because I heard her calling him a 'hormonal monkey that wants to violate her,' or something like that. I've heard that she's insistent about winning the Sekirei-plan without an Ashikabi. I'm curious as to how Oyamada-sama is going to react to this," Yahan said, as she scratched the side of her head in thought. "I know he and Seo don't get along, so I wonder if he's going to order us to get rid of her."

Both twins' eyes widened at this news. Two hairbrushes landed soundlessly on the bed, as their owners dropped them in shock. This was definitely the last thing they were expecting to hear.

"This is bad! Have you told Kenshin-sama yet?" Hikari asked, getting to her feet and pacing the room nervously. The single numbers were on a different level entirely, and to have one suddenly next door, had the older twin scared.

"I was just about to do that, when I heard my name. Sounds like the Sekirei-bond is starting to affect you. I agree, you should definitely deal with that tonight," she said with a smirk. Yahan's answer went unheard, as Hikari continued to pace, fretting over the implications of having such a strong enemy as a neighbor.

Hibiki however, blushed slightly at being overheard, though she wasn't really surprised about it. The Shadow Sekirei had a nasty habit of eavesdropping. During the first few days, it drove them crazy!

"You should have told me about these feelings earlier; I would have loved to assist you in 'alleviating them.' I've always wondered what doing it with twins would be like!" She continued, as her smirk grew more deviant.

Yahan laughed at Hibiki's beet-red face, as she spluttered in embarrassment. "Don't worry, I'm kidding…mostly. I was planning on wandering the city tonight anyway. I promise I won't interfere with your efforts."

"We appreciate it. However, we're getting off topic." Hibiki said, regaining her composure. She turned to her sister, who was currently, too high-strung to register the conversation.

"It's not the end of the world Neechan. In fact, I don't think Seo's going to mess with us," Hibiki said with as much confidence as she could muster.

Hikari stopped pacing at these words, looking over at her sister as she did so. "How can you be so sure Hibiki? We didn't exactly part on good terms last time," she inquired doubtfully.

The younger twin got up from the bed and went over to Hikari, putting a comforting arm around her shoulder as she tried to alleviate their fears. The older twin, leaned into the comforting embrace, trying to calm down.

"You know how Seo is. Number 9 has access to unlimited funds, same as us. Most likely, he'd want to protect that source of income as much as possible." Hibiki said in a reasonable tone. Seeing that Hikari was relaxing, she let go of her sister and continued the explanation. "Besides, even if Number 9 did come after us, Seo's orders or not, she's still outnumbered 3-1. Even a single digit would be hard pressed to take all of us on," Hibiki concluded.

Hikari felt a lot better after her sister's logical explanation, although she couldn't help but mention one last thing.

"I suppose you're right Hibiki. However, we also saw how Seo got when he realized that we weren't going to become his Sekirei. This was before we actually winged ourselves to Kenshin-sama too. I know our little display after we departed from Miya's on that one night didn't help either, so it wouldn't surprise me if he wanted to get revenge on us and our master for what happened," Hikari fretted.

The twins jumped slightly as Yahan spoke up, temporarily forgetting that she was with them.

"Remember, they don't know about me yet. If it comes to that, I can just ambush this Number 9 and deactivate her Sekirei crest, before she has a chance to do anything. I don't care if she's a single-number or not, I'm sure that I could catch her off guard," Yahan said with an arrogant smirk.

"In any case, you should probably tell Kenshin-sama as soon as he gets out of the shower," Hibiki said with a blush, feeling a slight moisture between her legs, as thoughts of her naked Ashikabi in the shower, with water cascading down his body appeared in her mind. _"Yeah, we're going to have to get him to sleep with us. Hikari's right, this_ is _getting ridiculous!"_ The younger twin thought in annoyance.

Yahan raised a brow at Hibiki's red face, before giving her a small smirk, as she noticed the other girl subtly rubbing her thighs together. Her own feelings for Oyamada were also reaching that point, even if they weren't as strong at this time. But that's to be expected, due to her shorter tenure as a bonded Sekirei.

Yahan was about to embarrass Hibiki further, when the three of them heard the shower shut off. "Time to let him know," Hikari said, as the other two nodded. The Sekirei sat down on the bed and awaited their Ashikabi's arrival.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

 _At MBI…_

Sitting in his spacious office, Minaka grinned slightly, as he reached out to shut off the camera that he was using to communicate with the newest Ashikabi in his Sekirei Plan. Pushing away from his desk, he stood up and turned around, taking in the vast city of Tokyo with hands clasped behind his back.

 _"_ _How interesting. It seems you are fated to participate in this game after all. Very well Seo, I'm willing to forget your past misdeeds against us. The entertainment that you're sure to provide will be payment enough. I'll even allow Number 9 to keep her MBI unlimited cash card."_ Minaka decided with amusement.

"MINAKA! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!" a loud voice boomed from outside his office. Sahashi Takami slammed the door open with a loud bang. She stormed her way toward the desk, intent on talking, and possibly beating him, until he changed his mind about this insane idea.

"I just heard from the broadcasting wing, that you're planning on revealing the Sekirei Plan to all of Tokyo! Do you realize what kind of backlash this will cause at this stage of the game?! People are going to be outraged that we've kept the existence of aliens under wraps for this long!" His former lover yelled.

Minaka's grinned widened, as she ripped into him. Her behavior was par for the course; it was part of the reason he was attracted to her in the first place! The president turned from the window to face his head researcher. Knowing that it was best to interrupt when she paused for breath, he quickly spoke up, before she could really build up steam.

"Of course I'm aware of the consequences! I'm counting on the backlash to make this game more interesting," he said, looking over at the angry face of Takami.

"People are going to ask questions Minaka. Questions that you had better have answers for. The government is going to wonder why we've kept such a discovery hidden. Why we've withheld technology that has the potential to benefit humanity. Never mind the global impact, once this gets out!" Takami continued, as she moved around the desk to get in his face.

"You've done some pretty insane things Minaka, but this is going too far! There's no way we can handle the fallout! Now that _your_ Sekirei-Plan is going to begin in earnest, we can't afford to divert time and resources toward damage control with this crazy idea of yours!" Takami ranted.

Minaka just smiled and stepped around her, as he made his way to the door. He had been keeping a personal tally of how many Sekirei have been winged, and with Number 9 joining the ranks, 50% of them now had Ashikabis. It was time for phase two. He paused by the door, and turned to address Takami one last time.

"Let me deal with that. I will be notifying all of Tokyo's media, just before I make the grand reveal. Think on it Takami-san! The next age of humanity will be forged in the fires of chaos! No true evolution can take place without it! This has been proven time and time again, in America especially. History tells us that the chaos of their Civil War triggered a reconstruction period that helped evolve their country into what it is today. So too will the chaos of the Sekirei Plan usher in a new age of humanity."

"You're insane!" Takami gasped in shock.

"Oh yeah, no doubt. However, I feel one must be a little unhinged in order to guide the entirety of mankind towards a new era." So saying, Minaka exited the office with a dramatic flourish of his white cape.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

Oyamada had just donned his clothes and gotten out of the bathroom, eager to relax after the stress of moving.

He walked over to the living room and turned on the T.V, flipping it to the news out of idle curiosity. Hiroto Minaka's grinning figure appeared. flanking him on either side, were two attractive girls.

One was short, with bubble gum pink hair, styled in a side ponytail, and pinned in place with two daisy clips. Notably, she appeared to have a pretty small bust. She was wearing a black kimono-shirt with small black shorts. On her hands were a pair of pink gloves, similar to what Musubi had. Judging from the irritated expression on her face, Oyamada had a feeling that she was very short tempered.

The other was slightly taller, with a grey skin tone, narrow eyes, and disheveled grey hair. She had on a black kimono-shirt as well, but it was very tattered. Bandages covered most of her rakish body, and she was equipped with a pair of wickedly sharp and barbed claws. Overall, she had the appearance of a shifty-eyed predator, though she looked somewhat bored with the goings on.

The young man's eyes widened in shock at his abrupt appearance. Without turning away from the T.V, he called for his Sekirei to come in here. The president was shown at the foot of MBI Tower, surrounded by a plethora of reporters.

He absently noted his Sekirei's presence, before all four of their jaws dropped open in shock, with Minaka's opening sentences.

 _"_ _People of Tokyo! I come to you with news of mankind's greatest discovery! Twenty years ago, myself, along with a select group of individuals, discovered a crashed alien ship on an island in our territorial waters. This vessel contained 108 separate life forms that we've dubbed as 'Sekirei.' Nearly all of which were in a dormant state. Technology, the likes of which we have never encountered before, was also on that ship." Minaka paused for a few moments, letting his words sink in._

As he was talking, images of a rocky landmass in the middle of the ocean, along with a futuristic-looking ship, flickered across the screen. Oyamada's eyes turned toward his Sekirei in amazement. He figured they must have reached planet Earth in a rocket of some kind, but to see a vessel of that magnitude was still quite surprising.

None of his Sekirei returned the stare. All of them were too shocked that the president would intentionally reveal their existence on live television. Hearing Minaka continue, Oyamada turned his eyes back to the screen.

 _"_ _Each of these Sekirei possess powers and abilities, far beyond those of mortal men. I have brought with me, two of these individuals, to provide you with a small demonstration of their power."_

 _Turning to the two Sekirei, Minaka gave a nod. Acknowledging the signal, both girls leapt high into the air, flipping over the amazed crowd of reporters, as the cameraman struggled to keep the super-powered beings in view._

 _Both girls landed in front of a pair of very old and rusty vehicles. It was clear that both cars were brought straight from the Tokyo junkyard for the purposes of this demonstration._

 _Pink-hair moved first. Raising her fist in the air, she brought it down hard on the roof of the metal vehicle. As expected, the car was smashed like a paper cup, the sound of crushed metal was easily heard over the camera's built-in mic. The concrete visibly cracked with the impact._

 _A collective gasp of amazement arose from the clustered reporters, as murmurs of disbelief made their way through the crowd. The pink-haired girl gave an arrogant smirk at their shocked expressions._

 _After a few moments, the grey haired girl reclaimed the attention of the crowd, as she scraped one of her claws along the side of her own car, causing a harsh screeching noise to sound off, leaving deep gouges in the door. Everyone winced at the obnoxious sound._

 _The bandaged girl crossed her arms in front of her for a second, before jumping in the air. With a graceful flip, she brought both claws down in an arcing motion. *Shiiiiiiinggggg!* Everyone watched in amazement, as the other car was literally cut to ribbons. It was a beautiful and powerful display of strength, as the metal was neatly lacerated like a knife through butter._

 _The clawed girl gave an equally arrogant smirk to the stunned crowd. However, the pink-haired Sekirei looked visibly pissed, as her companion stole the spotlight. Both of them took their places on either side of a very gleeful-looking Minaka, as he continued his speech._

 _"_ _So, people of Tokyo, what does this mean to you? Well, for some time now, we've been overseeing a little project called the Sekirei Plan. As of today, we've come to the second part of this...game, we'll call it. But before I explain just what phase two is, I must tell you more of the Sekirei Plan, along with how you all can participate…"_

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

Oyamada stopped paying attention, as Minaka began to go into detail on the rules of his crazy game.

"How are you girls doing? I can't believe that Minaka would do something like this. The next few days are going to be crazy," he said.

Hibiki recovered first, as she told him her thoughts on this whole ordeal. "A few days? More like until the Sekirei plan is over. It's been a while since we were released into the city, so at least half of the Sekirei remain un-bonded, maybe more. Now that the president has revealed our existence, it will throw the capital into chaos. Especially, if he mentions the Sekirei bond, and what that entails," she said grimly.

"Yeah, you're right. We'll just have to hope that whoever's still un-winged, will be able to survive, until they find a good Ashikabi," he agreed.

"It's worse than you might think Oyamada-san. How much do you know about the Sekirei-bond?" the young man turned to Yahan with a puzzled expression on his face.

"Not much. From what Hikari and Hibiki told me, a winged Sekirei's romantic feelings for their Ashikabi continue to grow, as time goes on," he answered.

Yahan nodded in agreement, "That is partially correct. Additionally, sexual desire for their Ashikabi also grows over-time," she replied, gazing at him with dark-purple eyes.

Oyamada's eyes widened in shock at this admission, his mind already making the connection. "Then that means…"

"Yes. Even if a Sekirei is winged against their will, they will still grow to love and sexually desire their Ashikabi, even if the human in question is a monster," Yahan said in disgust, as she turned to glare at Minaka's image on the screen. "If he tells the world about the Sekirei bond, our remaining siblings' odds of receiving a scumbag for a life mate, will increase."

"That certainly turns my stomach…bastard," Oyamada said scornfully to the smirking image of Minaka, before sighing. "It's not like we can do anything about it though. Even if we went out of our way to help, We'd just be wasting our time and energy covering a huge city like Tokyo, with very little to show for it," he continued with regret.

"Besides, it's not our responsibility to help others. Any un-winged Sekirei can easily escape into the city and hide themselves among the millions of people. If they're too weak to even get away from such a danger, then they'll be that much easier to eliminate." Hikari said with a sniff.

Hibiki gave her Ashikabi a guilty look, but agreed with her sister, regardless.

Yahan just gave a passive shrug of her shoulders, not really caring either. After all, a lot of the Sekirei were responsible for ostracizing and bullying her back at MBI labs. As far as she was concerned, those bitches deserved whatever happened to them.

Oyamada just shook his head sadly at the selfishness of his Sekirei. Deep down, the young man knew that his girls at least felt sorry for the plight of their fellow sisters and brothers. He knew on a deeper level, that they were good people.

However, the traumas that Hikari and Hibiki suffered on the unforgiving streets of Tokyo, probably hardened their hearts toward others that were in the same position.

Similarly, Yahan's own resentment over the abuse that she received growing up with her fellow Sekirei, no doubt engendered a lack of empathy toward her former tormentors.

Still, Oyamada knew they were good people. After all, the young man thought that they wouldn't have reacted to him otherwise.

He liked to think of himself as a genuinely 'good guy,' even if he usually didn't go out of his way to help others. While Oyamada had a feeling that some Ashikabi would have the compassion to go that extra mile, he knew that he just wasn't one of them. Thinking about it further, it's probably why the little girl, number 108 Kusano, didn't react to him.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

Yahan saw her Ashikabi shut off the T.V, after they heard exactly what the second phase of the Sekirei Plan entailed. It was obvious that there would be a huge fallout over the fact that Tokyo is now going to be essentially cut off from the rest of the world.

With a snap of her fingers, Yahan remembered what she wanted to tell Oyamada. Quickly getting his attention, she summarized what she witnessed, when she was tailing Seo from the shadows.

After Yahan finished her report, Hikari was quick to voice her own concerns regarding this turn of events. All three then inquired about how he wanted to deal with it.

The girls watched as their large Ashikabi paced back and forth, stroking his chin in thought.

After a few moments, Oyamada stopped pacing and replied. "This is certainly troubling. However, I think you're right Hibiki. Seo probably cares more about the money, considering this Number 9 probably has her MBI card still. I'm pretty sure his greed outweighs his thirst for vengeance."

"Still." He continued, "I have to wonder how Seo-san managed to wing a Sekirei. If Number 9 is as strong willed and powerful that you all think she is, I don't see her letting someone like my neighbor get within 10 feet of her. I think we should go over there at some point and ask," Oyamada continued.

Hikari and Hibiki tried their best to focus on their Ashikabi's words as he said this, however, the constant burning sensation in their loins was flaring up again, making it hard for them to concentrate. The twins couldn't help it, as they simultaneously noticed just how attractive Oyamada's 'thinking face' looked.

Yahan was the only one who noticed their reddening faces, as the stirrings of desire suffused their expressions. With a smirk, the Shadow Sekirei got a clever idea. After confirming that their Ashikabi was still oblivious, she walked over to the twins. Yahan, lowered her head slightly, until she was level with the somewhat shorter girls. "I know how to solve your problem, just follow my lead," she whispered.

Before the twins could say anything, she backed away and positioned herself, so that their Ashikabi was directly between both parties of Sekirei. With a final, conspiratorial wink to Hikari and Hibiki, she addressed their Ashikabi with a flirtatious tone.

"Oyamada-sama, is there anything else that needs to be done today? Seo-san isn't home at the moment, so there's no sense in going over there now. You've worked really hard today, and should take a rest." So saying, she seductively approached him, intentionally putting a bit more sway in her hips to keep him distracted.

The large Ashikabi looked at her suspiciously for a moment, as he always did whenever she randomly started to act like this. Oyamada wrote it off as pent up feelings. He knew that before she came into his life, Yahan was something of an angry and bitter individual, due to the bullying she suffered growing up. As a result, she never really physically expressed herself in such a manner. Oyamada figured this was 'making up for lost time' as it were.

So, when she approached him with open arms, the young man did not hesitate to embrace her. _"Amazing how something as simple as a hug can make the day a bit brighter,"_ he thought with a fond smile, not seeing Yahan gesturing behind his back for the twins to enter the bedroom, mouthing 'good luck,' as she did so.

Hikari and Hibiki caught on to her ruse, as they shot her identical looks of gratitude, before disappearing into the bedroom.

Yahan made sure to hug him a bit longer than necessary, making sure that the twins made it to safety. That, and she wanted to be in his comforting embrace for a while longer. The Shadow Sekirei had to admit, fatter men definitely made the best huggers.

After a another few moments, they ended the embrace. "Thank you Oyamada-sama," she said sincerely. "I think I'll head out into the city for a while."

"Um, ok. You sure about that? You just got back not too long ago," he replied.

Yahan gave him a sincere smile. "Yes I'm sure, I'll be back later this evening." With that being said, she melted into the shadow of the apartment's new couch, and disappeared from sight.

Shrugging his shoulders nonchalantly, Oyamada decided to follow her advice, and relax. He wandered into the bedroom, intent on reading his latest historic novel on the European discovery of the New World.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

However, all thoughts of reading vanished, as he took in the sight before him.

Hikari and Hibiki were standing in the middle of the room, holding hands, and wearing lacy-black lingerie, with matching panties. As they heard the door open, they swiveled their heads in his direction, shooting him identical looks of unadulterated, sexual desire.

Oyamada just stood there for a few moments, taking it all in. Words failed him, as he swallowed his suddenly dry throat. Just from looking into their lust-filled eyes, the large Ashikabi felt his manhood harden underneath his pants.

Seeing that they had his undivided attention, Hikari and Hibiki sauntered toward him hand-in-hand, hips swaying hypnotically. Stopping just in front of their Ashikabi, each twin reached out with their free hand, grasping one of his.

Wordlessly, they led him to the king-sized bed, and gently shoved him down on it, while they remained standing.

Now seated on the bed, Oymada's brain finally jumpstarted, as he tried to put a string of words together. "What-" he cleared his dry throat, as his first attempt came out raspy and quiet. "What brought this on?" He finally inquired.

Hikari ran a seductive hand down his torso, before answering. "The Sekirei Bond, Kenshin-sama. As Yahan explained earlier, the longer a Sekirei is wing-bonded to their Ashikabi, the more their feelings of love _and sexual desire_ grow. It's been about two weeks now, and neither of us can hold ourselves back anymore. Please make love to us master."

Oyamada blushed at being called 'master.' _"Damn, they're still using that word, despite my efforts. I knew their S &M costumes weren't just for show!"_ he thought.

Clearing his throat again, he gazed into their eyes with all the sincerity he could muster. "If we're going to do this, please don't call me 'master.' It makes me feel dirty, especially in this situation," he admitted.

"Sorry m- Kenshin-sama. I guess our old habits from the maid café are still present. However, we would still like you to take us to bed," Hikari replied, as Hibiki nodded in agreement.

Oyamada sighed nervously, as he realized they were completely serious. _"Oh man, this is happening isn't it? This'll be my first time; I just hope I'm not a complete failure at it."_ Stuffing down his remaining doubts, Oyamada nodded his acceptance.

The twins sighed in relief, glad that they wouldn't have to wait until tonight to have sex with their Ashikabi.

 _"_ _We're going to have to thank Yahan for this. I regret giving her such a hard time when she first joined us,"_ the older twin thought.

Hikari squeezed her sister's hand, signaling the start of the little plan they cooked up a bit earlier.

 _Flashback_

 _Hikari gently closed the door, shutting out Oyamada's and Yahan's voices._

 _"_ _Well, this is happening earlier than I thought, not that I'm complaining. So, how should we go about doing this?" Hibiki asked nervously._

 _Hikari already had an idea about that. However, it was something they had never done before. "Hibiki you trust me, right?" Hikari questioned._

 _"_ _Of course I do Neechan! You don't even have to ask. Before we found Kenshin-sama, you were the only one I could truly trust!" Hibiki exclaimed._

 _Hikari smiled nervously at her slightly shorter twin, before making the suggestion. "For all three of us, this would be our first time, so we should make it memorable. The only way I can think to do that, is if you and I….uh….kiss," Hikari muttered, as she looked away bashfully. "We don't have to, if you don't want to! It's just an idea?" She finished lamely_

 _Hibiki's eyes grew to the size of dinner plates at this suggestion. She knew that such actions between two siblings were considered taboo for the vast majority of humans, and as a result, she almost turned Hikari down flat immediately. However, after thinking about it for a moment, she realized one basic fact: 'They weren't human. They were Sekirei.' And as such, they shouldn't be held down by the same restrictions._

 _Their species were physically expressive by nature, with a huge emphasis on love. Hibiki and her sister making out, or having a sexual relationship, would be considered one of the highest forms of love that could be expressed among Sekirei._

 _Operating under this philosophy, Hibiki nodded in agreement. Looking up into Hikari's eyes, she pressed her lips to her sister's experimentally. Hikari was surprised at first, but returned the tentative kiss with one of her own._

 _As they kissed a few more times, they quickly became comfortable with the idea. Reluctantly ending the make out session, both sisters quickly got ready for their Ashikabi. Clasping hands, they waited for him to make his entrance._

 _End Flashback_

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

 **(Warning, Sex scene ahead. It's nothing too graphic, but skip it if you don't want to read it.)**

As if it was a normal thing for them, Hikari and Hibiki pressed themselves together, and to Oyamada's utter amazement, they began a passionate kissing session right in front of him! Their hands roamed each other freely, and quiet moans could be heard over the smacking of lips.

A good 10 seconds passed, before the passionate make-out session ended. The twins looked over at their Ashikabi with lust-filled eyes once again, before Hikari bent down and started giving him the same treatment, causing her wings to flare up.

While the older twin was focused on his lips, Oyamada felt the warm body of Hibiki straddle his thigh. She began to grind her pelvis into his leg, while trailing small kisses and licks down his neck. One of her hands slipped underneath his shirt, to give his chest a light scratch.

Hikari stopped her kissing, while she grabbed the end of his top. Raising his arms, he allowed her to yank the shirt over his head.

Oyamada groaned, as felt Hibiki's ministrations trail down his neck, chest, and even his ample stomach. "Damn that feels good," he murmured before resuming the make out session with Hikari.

Oyamada trailed his left hand over the older twin's beautiful body, causing her to shudder slightly. Doing his best to focus, under Hibiki's continued onslaught, he used his hand to slip Hikari's bra straps down her shoulders, revealing her large bust.

Oyamada decided to return the favor, as he moved his lips down Hikari's neck, eventually grabbing capturing her right nipple in his mouth, sucking on it lightly, for a few moments as she moaned aloud.

The large young man felt himself get pushed back gently by a neglected-looking Hibiki. Hikari shot her sister a light glare as her pleasure got interrupted, but the younger twin simply stuck her tongue out, and stood up.

Hibiki quickly stripped herself of both pieces of lingerie, before climbing onto the bed with Oyamada, and swiftly straddling his head, shoving her crotch into his face.

Hikari rolled her eyes at her sister's eagerness, before her gaze alighted on her Ashikabi's tented pants. Licking her lips slightly, she knelt in front of him, as Hibiki began to moan in pleasure.

Oyamada felt Hikari's hands unfasten his pants, as he was doing his best to orally pleasure the younger twin. Lifting his waist, he felt a draft caress his nether regions, as his shorts and boxers slid down his legs and around his ankles.

 _"_ _Good god, she's actually going to do it,"_ was Oyamada's last thought, before he felt something warm and wet cover his manhood. He felt Hikari's warm hand cover his shaft, and light sucking noises began to sound from down below.

Not long after Hikari began to suck him off, Hibiki had her first climax, her juices squirting into Oyamada's eager mouth.

At this point, the late afternoon and early evening became a blur of sweaty, naked bodies and cries of pleasure. Various positions were tried, and Oyamada did his best to pleasure both girls equally.

He wasn't sure how many times they climaxed, only that each one was amazing for everyone involved. The only thing Oyamada could remember with 100% clarity, was that he came at least once inside each Sekirei. Aside from that, it was all a blur.

Hikari absently noted that the sky was now dark, as the love-making finally wound down. The older twin's tired, but satisfied body, came to rest next to her large Ashikabi. Cleaving herself to him, as much as she could, Hikari's hand came to rest atop his chest, half-covering Hibiki's own.

 **(End of sex scene)**

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

It was around 6pm, when the three lovers woke from their slumber, covered in dry sweat from the physical activity.

Hikari and Hibiki looked at each other from across the torso of their beloved, satisfied smiles adorned their faces. Neither of them had been with a man before now, and Oyamada had mentioned at some point that he was a virgin as well. Still, to both twins, it was the best thing that they've experienced together. And the best part? No more constant arousal! For the first time in a few days, they felt completely satisfied.

Unfortunately, thoughts of Seo and his new Sekirei next door, caused a slight damper on Hikari's mood, as she let out a sigh and sat up in bed.

Oyamada joined her, momentarily wondering if she regretted what they had done. He wrapped a comforting arm around her. "Something wrong Hikari?" He asked, preparing for the worst, as he stroked her bare shoulder.

"I'm just thinking about the Sekirei that Seo-san winged. Things are going to be tense around here, unless we deal with it somehow. Despite outnumbering number 9, I can't help but think that she'll launch a surprise attack on Seo-san's orders, Kenshin-sama," Hikari replied, leaning into his embrace.

Hibiki sat up as well, grabbing Oyamada by his other arm, and leaning her head against his other shoulder. "I agree. However, we'll just have to be extra careful from now on. I think either us, or Yahan should accompany you, whenever you leave the house. With the start of phase two, the capital is going to grow more chaotic, especially now that everyone knows about the Sekirei Plan," she said.

Oyamada let out a sigh of his own, as he thought about Minaka's big reveal. "You're probably right Hibiki. This will cause some complications with my daily schedule, but I think it's something I'll have to deal with. I still don't like any of you having to fight, but I can't trust that every Ashikabi and Sekirei group is going to 'follow the rules,' as it were. A protection detail would make the most sense," he agreed.

Oyamada gently untangled himself from the twins. Leaving the bed, he quickly located his clothes and began putting them on, doing his best to ignore Hikari's and Hibiki's blatant ogling of his naked form. _"Never thought I'd be an object of female lust. Always thought this kind of thing was reserved for guys that are actually handsome. Still, it's a pleasant surprise that they seem to be legitimately attracted to my overweight body, as un-realistic as that might seem,"_ he thought with amusement.

Oyamada turned to the twins with a warm smile, "In any case, we should probably talk it out with Yahan, and work something out." The young man walked over to the twins, as they began to find their own clothes. "That being said, thank you. I'll definitely treasure this forever," Oyamada promised, as he gave each of them a lingering kiss, causing their wings to flare.

"Thank you for making us feel so loved. Regardless of what we've said in the past, and what we might say in the future, neither of us regret becoming your Sekirei," Hikari said sincerely.

Oyamada smiled at their obvious gratitude. The three of them walked partially dressed to the bathroom, eager to wash off the dried sweat.

As they were getting out of the shower, after another round of love-making, Oyamada reflected on his earlier words. _"Treasure this forever huh? Incredible…It used to be that important events like this didn't matter to me and to some extent, they still don't. However, anything involving these amazing girls, Yahan included, is worth remembering. Have they really changed me this much?"_

By the time the three of them finished showering and adorned their clothes, Yahan was sitting casually at the kitchen table, smirking at them for all she was worth. Oyamada, Hikari, and Hibiki all blushed at her gaze, but met it regardless.

10 minutes later, after sharing their concerns about Seo's new Sekirei, and the reality of Phase Two, a rough patrol schedule was hammered out for Oyamada's work week.

The young man yawned, before regarding his seated Sekirei. "Well, this is as good a plan as any. I think we should talk to Seo-san tomorrow and see where we stand. Best be prepared, we might end up fighting him," Oyamada admitted grimly, standing up from the table. "Still, no sense worrying about it now."

Right when he said that, the buzzer sounded from the front entrance of the apartment, signifying the arrival of a visitor. curious as to who it could be at 7:30 in the evening, Oyamada strode over to the front door, pulling it open…

 _"_ _Figures it'd be him. I swear, sometimes I wonder if some outside force has a clichéd sense of irony,"_ The young man thought with resignation.

Sure enough, Seo Karou stood tall in front of Oyamada. Just behind him, was what he assumed to be the Number 9 Sekirei.

"Yo!" the older man said with a smirk.

* * *

 **A/N:** There we have it! As you can see, this is where I'm going to be really diverging from canon. Yes, Tsukiumi is really going to be joining as Seo's Sekirei. Don't worry, in the next one, you'll see how this came to pass. I know I said in the previous chapter that he would be getting more face time, but I felt it was more important to start Phase 2 first.

Anyway, I'm not sure when chapter 8 will be out. I barely had time to edit the first 6 chapters and finish off the 7th with my busy schedule. Again, the summer semester is still going to be happening for a few more weeks, so I'm going to be as busy as before, meaning that this story might not get updated for a while. I promise I won't be abandoning it, just bare in mind that it'll be a while before the next update.

See you all in chapter 8 :D!


	8. Dealing With Seo

**A/N:** Hey everyone, here's chapter 8 at long last. Sorry for the delay, but as I mentioned before, I was busy with College. I still have another Summer semester to go, but it doesn't start for another week. Not sure if I'll be able to crank out another chapter during the break but we'll see.

Also, if you don't know already, **the Poll from a couple weeks ago ended** and you can review the results on my profile page if you'd like. As some of you may know already, the **winner ended up being Number 101, Oriha,** so, as promised, she'll be Oyamada's last Sekirei. She's not in this chapter, but I might make a mention of her in chapter 9, we'll see.

And with that being said, enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 8

Oyamada looked at the pair with mixed feelings. On the one hand, this saved him the trouble of tracking Seo down later, but at the same time, the sudden appearance unsettled him slightly. Still, he managed to play it cool.

"Hello Seo-san, what do you need?" He asked cordially. Oyamada glanced at the blond Sekirei to his left, before his suspicious eyes settled back on the other man. He couldn't help but wonder if his neighbor was here just to show her off.

"I wanted to apologize for my actions and to give you a proposition, now that Minaka's pulled this shit and told the public about the Sekirei Plan," he answered politely, scratching his head awkwardly. "So, can we come in?"

Oyamada narrowed his eyes at this out-of-character behavior. He found it hard to believe that Seo was being 100% legitimate here. However, his neighbor's attitude was respectable for the time being, and he saw no harm in a brief visit.

"I guess it's alright. Just mind your attitude and don't expect a warm reception from the twins," he said calmly, as he moved to the side to let them in. Oyamada got a good look at Seo's Sekirei, as she followed her Ashikabi through the door.

She was about as tall as Hikari, with flowing blond hair. Her outfit included a long black dress that was open at the front. A short, white under-dress displayed a generous amount of cleavage. Long brown boots and black stockings covered her toned legs, and a black choker completed the ensemble.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

'Tense' was the word that most accurately described the situation, as Oyamada sat with his Sekirei on the new couch. The twins took their place on either side of him, identical glares of hatred adorned their faces, as they scowled at Seo and Number 9.

Yahan decided to perch on one of the sofa's large arms, closest to her Ashikabi. The shadow Sekirei was decidedly more calm than her sister-bonded, as she lacked the history with Seo that they clearly had.

Seo looked quite nervous, as he and Tskiumi sat on the cushioned wooden chairs that were provided for them. He nursed the glass of water that Oyamada had given him a bit earlier, while he considered how to start.

"I guess I could say 'sorry', but I can already tell that it's not going to do any good, is it, Kenshin-san?" Seo murmured.

He nodded in agreement. "Probably not. But let's start with your Sekirei. What's her name, and how did you end up winging her? More to the point, was it willing?" Oyamada looked over at the girl in question as he asked that last part.

Fixing him with an indignant look, as if she doubted that anyone could force her to do anything, she answered. "Mine name is Number 9, Tsukiumi. To thine's other inquiries, yea, twas willing. We have an accord of sorts."

Oyamada was taken aback by her archaic way of speaking, but recovered quickly. If his Sekirei were equally surprised, they gave no outward indication. "I see. Are you aware of your Ashikabi's character and past deeds?" He continued.

This time Tsukiumi glared at Seo, who averted his eyes in shame strangely enough. "If thou art referring to the attempted force wing of the one called Hikari, I am aware. However, despite his loathsome personality, I believe there is good in him," she admitted with professional sincerity.

Oyamada's brow rose slightly in surprise. He wasn't so sure about that. Then again, his interactions with his neighbor in the last 9 months have left him in a biased position. If there is a good man somewhere in Seo, Oyamada hasn't seen him.

"Alright then," he declared calmly. He shifted his gaze back to the older man. "So, what exactly happened?"

Seo let out a sigh of regret, as he reluctantly met Oyamada's even gaze, hoping that his words would show the genuine sincerity that he was trying to portray.

"It's better if I start with what happened after we saw each other last. When I was on my way to Miya's while you, Hikari and Hibiki were leaving," he said after a moment. The older man paused once again, as he gathered his thoughts and courage.

Oyamada glanced on either side of him at the twins. Still seeing the murderous looks on their faces, he reached out and gently grasped each of their hands, giving them a squeeze as he did so. It seemed to work to some extent as they visibly calmed down somewhat.

Smiling slightly, he also glanced at Yahan, hoping to glean some sort of insight about her opinion about this so far. Unfortunately, her face was still neutral as she calmly waited for Seo to continue. With a mental shrug, he turned back to the older man, as he continued.

"I think you should know that Miya gave me one hell of a chewing out when I showed up. Over the years, she's gotten angry at me on more than one occasion, but this was the first time I felt true fear in her presence. Her eyes were cold and pitiless and part of me thought she was going to cut me down right there," he said quietly.

 _"That's putting it mildly,"_ Seo thought, as he took another sip of water to calm his nerves. He decided not to mention this, but the look of absolute hatred in Miya's eyes became forever burned into his skull that evening. Her unforgiving glare kept him awake during the first couple nights after he returned home.

To Oyamada's surprise, Tsukiumi reached out and touched Seo's arm comfortingly, as he worked up the courage to keep going. _"Now that's interesting. From what I heard, Number 9 is known for being violently opposed to getting an Ashikabi. Whatever happened between these two must have been major,"_ he thought as he observed their interaction.

Oyamada was stirred from his musings as Seo continued with a stronger voice than before, clearly wanting to get it out of the way.

"That was the bare bones of what happened. However, it was the conversation I had with Miya right before I left that really threw me for a loop…"

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

 _Flashback_

 _Two bags of rice were on the dinner table, waiting for their new owner to bring them home. Seo really wanted to just grab them and leave, but he could tell that Miya still had words for him and she looked absolutely furious. Regardless of what would happen, he knew that he'd have to stand there and take it or risk Miya changing her mind about giving him food._

 _Knowing it was going to happen no matter what, he turned and addressed the landlady as they stood in the dining room. "Was there something you wanted to say Miya?" he asked._

 _"You may have seen them on the way here, but my relationship with Hikari and Hibiki has been repaired, and they told me something very surprising," she began calmly. Miya stepped toward him and Seo could feel the room's temperature drop noticeably, as a feeling of dread began to well up inside of him._

 _She stopped in front of him and looked him in the eye. Despite towering over the Sekirei leader, Seo still felt three inches tall beneath her gaze. "What's this I hear about you almost force-winging Hikari?" She asked in a venomously cold tone._

 _He visibly cringed at the reminder. Seo knew that his behavior was way out of line that night. He had gotten drunk because his boss had called earlier in the day to let him know that he was fired. Hikari and Hibiki finding him with their unlimited MBI cards, was his last chance at keeping himself afloat. The twins' rejection of Seo was the proverbial straw that broke the camel's back. Drinking himself silly certainly didn't help; The man knew he was not a pleasant drunk, but he always considered himself above feminine abuse. That whole 24 hours was one big mess, plain and simple._

 _Seo ignored his initial reaction at denying her accusations, because he knew from experience that it was nearly impossible to put one over on Miya. Bracing himself for the inevitable roasting, he quickly admitted to what she was implying and waited for the explosion. The man noticed Miya had closed her eyes and had taken a few calming breaths._

 _Seo was surprised that she didn't scream at him immediately, and for a futile moment, he wondered if he was getting off easy. However, when she looked back up at him, the killing intent that he could feel radiating off of her in waves made him think that yelling would have been the preferred method._

 _Pure hatred. The kind that she would only reserve for the likes of Minaka or Karasuba was apparent in her gaze. Seo felt a lump form in his throat and for the first time, he thought that Miya was genuinely going to kill him. The oppressive atmosphere that the landlady could generate on a whim threatened to crush him into nothingness. Seo felt himself break out into a fearful sweat as her eyes continued to bore into him like two endless pits of oblivion. Not one iota of mercy was apparent on her face._

 _Seo visibly sagged in relief as she finally…finally! turned to the two bags of rice on the table. "The only reason you're going to walk out of here alive, is because of the friendship you shared with my husband, Kami knows you didn't deserve it," she began._

 _Much to Seo's fear, Miya regarded him once again with a glare, both bags of rice in her arms. Thankfully, it was less intense than before but the intent was still there. The man grunted as Miya violently shoved the heavy bags into his arms before continuing._

 _"However, that friendship does not extend much further than that. Sekirei matters involving the winging process are something else entirely. This and your life are all you're getting from me today," Miya continued._

 _Seo made the mistake of visibly sighing in relief, before he called out in surprise when she was suddenly in his face with her fingernails digging into the skin of his arm, hard enough to bruise but not bleed. Her eyes bore into his once again as she continued in a steely voice._

 _"Make no mistake Seo, this rice is the last that you're getting from me. I don't turn away anyone in need, but some people are beyond redemption. I draw the line at your recent behavior, so take these bags and get out of my sight! If I see you around Izumo Inn again, I_ WILL _kill you!"_

 _Seo stumbled away from Miya and scrambled out the door, eager to get away from the miko as fast as he could. He didn't stop running until he made it home with the rice. At this point, his arms were burning from the weight of the bags._

 _End Flashback_

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

Everyone was quiet at the story's conclusion. Seo could tell they were carefully weighing his words for their sincerity. Tsukiumi gave him a sympathetic look, causing him to return it with a sad smile. He knew that she hated his actions, but at the same time the Water Sekirei realized just how much he regretted it.

Of all the Sekirei he could have ended up with, Number 9 was probably the most unexpected out of all 108. Even when he was working at MBI, her hatred and disgust for Ashikabi was legendary. The fact that she was with someone like him was irony at its finest, even if they weren't an official couple.

Seo knew she didn't have any _genuine_ romantic feelings and probably didn't even like him much. Their arrangement was more of an agreement than anything else. Still, her gesture was welcome. Now that the story was finished, Seo knew it was time to apologize to the twins. They probably wouldn't forgive him, but the man knew it had to be done and with that in mind, he turned to the Sekirei in question and did his best to sound sincere.

"Hikari, I'm very sorry for trying to force-wing you. I know I don't deserve your forgiveness, but I thought you should know anyway." Turning to Hibiki, he gave her a similar apology.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

Instead of feeling the smug satisfaction at hearing Seo getting just what he deserved, all Hikari felt was irritation at his sincere apology. Before her now, was the man that they got to know at MBI; this was the guy that the two of them used to have a crush on. Despite being happy with Oyamada, it was still irritating to Hikari that it took a traumatic run-in with Miya for the handsome, polite, and nice Seo to re-emerge. _"Too little too late as they say. If only he was this genuine right from the start, then Hibiki and I would have had a very different Ashikabi,"_ she thought grimly.

"You're right Seo, I don't forgive you. What you tried to do to me was the equivalent of rape as I'm sure you know," she said coldly. After a couple minutes, Hikari's eyes softened somewhat and a slight tone of gratitude crept into her voice. "However, I guess I should thank you, because your actions did help us get together with Kenshin-sama. So thank you," she said with the barest of bows.

On some level, Seo was kind of pissed about that statement. He may be sincerely regretful of his actions toward the Lightning Twins, but he still didn't like the fact that he drove them to his neighbor. If it was anyone else, it wouldn't have been so bad, but Kenshin reminded him too much of his deceased senpai. It was infuriating just how similar their personalities were, even if they looked nothing alike. Seo thought it was an insult to Takehito's memory and it was one of the main reasons why he hated Oyamada so much.

Even when he first saw his neighbor struggling with that damn computer all those months ago, the image was too reminiscent of the day Takehito moved into the college dorm. Seo just couldn't stand it and it was why he treated Oyamada as he did the first day.

The older man sighed with a familiar sadness, as his thoughts strayed to Takehito. Life used to make a lot more sense when he was still alive. Seo remembered when he wasn't such a fuck up, back when Takehito was there to keep him in line. Nowadays, the path was all clouded and Seo was afraid that he wouldn't be able to make something of himself without him. Seo knew that he was a bastard, a dick, a jerk, an asshole, and any other insult that he knew people threw at him when he wasn't around. However, it was difficult for him to behave any differently now that the one man who kept him on the straight path was dead.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

Yahan didn't share the history that everyone else clearly had with one another. As a result, she felt rather disconnected from the whole situation. However, it was clear that her Ashikabi didn't like this Seo, which meant that he was already on her "shit list."

Then again, due to how badly she was treated back at MBI, Yahan felt disconnected from other people in general. She desperately hoped that this would improve as time went on but she was scared it wouldn't.

Yahan wasn't sure how long it would take to get used to the idea of having an Ashikabi, but one thing she knew for sure was that she cared for Oyamada a great deal. Which was why, after hearing Seo's apology toward the twins, she felt the need to speak up.

"What about Oyamada-sama? Will you apologize to him? I may not know the exact details of what went on, but I do know you've bullied him before," she said, narrowing her dark eyes at Seo.

The man grimaced at the question, almost as if the idea of apologizing to his neighbor was the last thing he wanted to do. However, if Seo wanted to get what he wanted from this visit, he knew the attempt had to be made.

Oyamada was slightly surprised that Yahan spoke up on his behalf. Truthfully, he wasn't expecting an apology from the man; and he didn't think he wanted to forgive Seo anyway. Nine months of almost daily bullying couldn't be forgiven just like that.

With a sigh, Seo turned to address his neighbor. "She's right. I am...sorry….for treating you like shit, it was wrong of me to do so Fa—Kenshin-san. Could you ever forgive me?" he said, barely remembering to avoid his usual insult.

Once again, Oyamada was surprised. Never in his wildest dreams did he think that Seo Karou would apologize. He had no intention of forgiving his neighbor at this time, but it was respectable that the older man was able to unbend his pride enough to make the attempt.

Oyamada was silent for a few moments, as he weighed the sincerity of his words. Looking his neighbor in the eye, he replied in an even tone. "You think it'd be that easy? If so, then you're sadly mistaken. I can't just pretend that the last nine months of almost daily abuse didn't happen."

Seo sighed, fully expecting him to say that. "I didn't think you'd forgive me, but it was worth a try. Most of the time I was too drunk to remember some of what I said to you. It's not an excuse, I'm just letting you know."

Oyamada gave a heavy sigh of his own, before continuing. "Then why'd you do it Seo-san? I didn't do a single thing to you to deserve such treatment. You came up to me on the day I moved in and wrecked my computer for no reason whatsoever. I spent a lot of time earning the money for that item and it was important to me. So tell me, why did you treat me like the dirt you'd find at the bottom of your shoe?" He asked softly.

Seo closed his eyes and leaned his head back on the chair, as memories of Takehito sprang unbidden to his mind once again. "Because, you remind me of an old friend of mine. Hikari and Hibiki are familiar with him, but his name was Asama Takehito, husband of Miya."

Oyamada raised his eyebrows at the fact that this particular man was friends with a slacker like Seo. Miya mentioned him once or twice in passing during the lunch that they had at Izumo Inn last week. The young man got the impression that Takehito was a responsible kind of guy, definitely the opposite of Seo himself.

Seo looked back at Oyamada, hoping to sound sincere as he tried to make his neighbor realize why he behaved the way he had. He wasn't looking for forgiveness, just understanding.

"As stupid as this probably sounds, your personality reminds me of him a lot. The way you treat people in that respectful and intelligent way was one of the reasons why I liked him. I thought you were an insult to his memory and I couldn't stand that. I know it's silly, considering you two look nothing alike. Takehito was one-of-a-kind and it made me so furious that there was someone else out there who was similar to him. Somehow, it made him less special, and I couldn't accept that. Also, I was jealous of how much you've accomplished at such a young age. I mean, living in your own apartment at age 18, while attending school and a job? That's a hell of an accomplishment," he said respectfully.

Oyamada blinked at the fact that Seo just paid him a compliment, scarcely believing it. Despite that, and his explanation, the rotund young man couldn't find it in him to forgive his neighbor just now. However, Oyamada could understand his reasoning, and said as much to Seo. _"Maybe I can forgive him one day, but I just can't bring myself to do so for the time being."_ He thought with a slight sadness.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

Yahan kept an eye on Tsukiumi throughout this latest exchange. The water Sekirei's expression remained guarded, if somewhat angry. The Shadow Sekirei figured that was her default expression, as she did look to be the 'stuck-up' type.

Her presence was the one thing that had Yahan stumped. While she was never a rumor monger back at MBI Tower, she did eavesdrop on a lot of conversations. Everything Yahan knew about Number 9 pointed to the fact that she was fanatically against Ashikabi of any description. Additionally, Seo seems to be the kind of scumbag master that the blonde Sekirei fears and hates, so her being here was the biggest question mark of them all.

Yahan opened her mouth to ask the question—when her Ashikabi managed to beat her to it, much to her amusement.

Turning to Tsukiumi, Oyamada finally asked the question that was in the back of his mind, since he learned of her existence and apparent relation to his neighbor. "So Tsukiumi was it? I'm curious as to how you ended up with Seo. From what I've heard, you seem to be against Ashikabi in general."

The blonde Sekirei tossed her head in a haughty manner, before she looked down her nose at him to answer. "I am not 'with him,' as you crudely put it. I have mentioned before that yonder Seo and I have an accord. We are not bonded to one another, not in the sense that you are thinking of." she replied.

Oyamada raised a brow at this statement, before looking over at Seo to gauge his reaction. The older man looked slightly nervous or embarrassed, as he did his best to avoid the younger man's eyes.

He narrowed his eyes suspiciously, before turning back to Tsukiumi to ask the next obvious question. "So, are you wing-bonded to him or not? What happened? What kind of agreement occurred between you?"

At this, the Number 9 Sekirei also looked away with embarrassment before muttering something unintelligible.

"Pardon? I didn't hear you," Oyamada asked, now even more intrigued at her behavior. It was kind of funny how the two of them were acting, and that neither wanted to answer his question.

Finally, Tsukiumi sighed in resignation before turning to answer the question. "Yea, I am wing-bonded to him. However, I do not feel much of an attachment to him at this time. Seo-san granted me a boon, by assisting me out of dire straits. Allow me to clarify…"

 _Flashback_

 _Tsukiumi panted hard as she leapt from roof to roof in the Northern part of Tokyo. Risking a glance over her shoulder, she saw that the number of Sekirei pursuing her had increased to four. Despite being a single digit, there was no way she could take on so many of her winged-kinsmen at once, though it wasn't for lack of trying. Some of her pursuers were soaked to the bone and a few were injured._

 _Tsukiumi took some satisfaction in that she was able to 'bloody their noses' quite well, though, it wasn't without a similar cost._

 _The water Sekirei carried her own collection of injuries, and her outfit was half-torn, almost leaving her breasts bare to the world. Additionally, her normally flowing blond hair was matted with sweat and dirt and she was bleeding from gashes on her arm and thigh._

 _She accounted for herself well, but she was getting tired and her pursuers appeared to be rotating in shifts to keep themselves fresh. If Tsukiumi didn't lose them soon, she had no doubt that whomever was the Ashikabi of those Sekirei would force-wing and violate her to their heart's content!_

 _Seeing a building that was taller than the rest, the blond Sekirei got an idea. Leaping over the roof, she landed atop the adjacent building and pressed herself against the peak of the taller structure._

 _Before too long, her pursuers landed on the roof that she was hiding under, and she could hear them put together a rough patrol route for each member. Tskiumi held her breath, genuinely afraid for the first time in a long time. They sounded so close! Thankfully, she could hear them clearing out._

 _Tsukiumi waited a couple minutes more just to be safe. Even so, she wasn't taking any chances. The number 9 Sekirei ran parallel to the taller building, before jumping down into an alleyway. Deciding to avoid the rooftops for the time being, she fell in with the large crowd on the sidewalk, drawing numerous looks due to her ragged appearance. With one last nervous glance at her surroundings, she did her best to blend in as she went back the way she came from._

 _O.o.O.o.O.o.O_

 _It was evening and Tskiumi was absolutely exhausted, but pleased that she was finally able to lose her pursuers. During the last few days, she had been dodging groups of Sekirei that appeared to belong to the same Ashikabi. Whoever this monkey was, they were well-connected considering that they were able to keep track of her whereabouts almost constantly._

 _Fighting so many foes had started out as an interesting challenge, but after the third day of repeated attacks with little to no rest in between, things were looking bleak. All day long, she had been doing her best to escape from those stubborn Sekirei._

 _Currently, she was seated next to a tall man with a messy mop of black hair and scruffy facial hair. He was attired in blue jeans and a white muscle shirt, exposing his chiseled physique. He also had an air of sadness around him, as if he just received some horrible news. They were seated at the park on one of the numerous wooden benches._

 _By this point, Tskiumi was feeling a bit paranoid of other Sekirei following her and elected to not stay in one place for too long. This park was just the latest in a long list of locations that she would travel to._

 _Tskiumi was still attired in the same torn dress as a couple days ago, still wary to the pursuit of those other Sekirei._

 _The man next to her introduced himself as Seo Karou, and he claimed that he used to work for MBI. Tskiumi didn't recognize the name or the face, but then again, she spent most of her time in the company of that horrid old lady who acted as her adjuster growing up._

 _As it turned out, Seo had recognized her as a Sekirei and approached her cautiously to see if he could be of any help. If Tskiumi was feeling like herself, she would have brushed him off in her usual haughty manner, claiming to not need any help and probably insulting him in the process. However, after three days of merciless pursuit by winged Sekirei, the un-winged blond girl had to acknowledge that she couldn't make it alone._

 _So, Tskiumi, with noticeable difficulty, swallowed her pride and reluctantly told him of her situation and that she would accept any help that he was willing to give._

 _The Water Sekirei expected that he would demand that she bond herself to him in exchange for assistance. So she was surprised when he only asked that she use her MBI card to purchase food and other items for him. In exchange, he would provide a roof over her head and his promise to not force-wing her. Seo said that he would only pretend to be her Ashikabi in order to deter her pursuers._

 _Honestly, Tskiumi didn't even want to_ pretend _to have an Ashikabi, and if she wasn't in such dire straits, she would have blasted him with a few hundred gallons of water for his proposition. However, the reality of her situation could not be ignored, and while she was prideful to a fault, she was not stupid. So, she agreed to his terms with the greatest of reluctance._

 _Still, it bothered her that this monkey did not make any attempt to force himself on her. It was so strange, that she voiced the question aloud before she could stop herself._

 _Seo looked at her with a sad smile, before saying something about wanting to change himself for the better, after the fear of Kami was struck into him by a certain hannya of the North._

 _After a few moments of consideration, Tskiumi realized that even if she went home with this Seo, her power level would still be the same. Without completing an official wing-bond, she knew that she still wouldn't stand a chance against a winged Sekirei. Additionally, there was the possibility that their ruse wouldn't work and that the Sekirei would come back for her anyway._

 _Hoping that she wasn't making the biggest mistake of her life, Tskiumi quietly mentioned that she wouldn't be opposed to completing the full bond with him, after mentioning her fears._

 _Seo seemed to be taken aback by her offer. He clearly wasn't expecting the stubborn Sekirei to make that suggestion, though, he understood her reasons. Personally, he was a bit worried about it himself._

 _As the two of them kissed to complete the ceremony, both of them understood that this was not done out of love, but necessity and convenience. Tskiumi knew the bond wouldn't be that strong and to be honest, she preferred it that way, not wanting to associate herself with Ashikabi anymore than she had to. It wasn't the ideal situation by any stretch, but at least she had access to her full abilities now._

 _End Flashback_

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

"…so I acquired mine fresher garments and cleansed myself of debris, before arriving here with yonder Seo." Tskiumi concluded, looking around at the apartment's occupants.

Oyamada and the twins wore shocked expressions after the story reached its conclusion. The large Ashikabi was surprised at how Seo handled the situation and glad that he appeared to be turning over a new leaf.

Yahan didn't share their reaction, but thought Seo and Tskiumi's little arrangement was amusing. She did wonder if any genuine feelings would form between the two of them. She knew that the Sekirei-bond caused the Sekirei's love and lust to increase as time goes on and she couldn't help but wonder if Seo and Tskiumi knew that. Yahan supposed that only time would tell but she was curious as to what this would mean for her own master.

The shadow user's attention was brought back to the front, when her Ashikabi spoke.

"Well, that's quite a story there. Honestly, I didn't think it was true, but the emotions I saw while you told your tale couldn't be faked. I just hope you realize what you're in for," Oyamada said, as he shifted into a more comfortable position on the couch.

Seo started slightly, as if remembering the other reason why he dropped by to visit. Leaning forward on his seat, the older man addressed his neighbor once again.

"That reminds me. Now that you know Tskiumi is going to be next door, what are your intentions?" Seo asked this question in a guarded way, as if expecting his neighbor to attack him right then and there. The older man wanted to propose something to Oyamada, but had to inquire as to his feelings about a potential enemy Sekirei living nearby before deciding on how to phrase it.

Oyamada wasn't that surprised by the question, as he was going to say something on that subject regardless if it was asked or not. Leaning back on the couch, he interlaced his fingers with one another atop his pronounced belly and fixed both of them with a neutral stare before giving his honest answer.

"I'm willing to leave well enough alone. At this point, further conflict with you would be pointless and would only deteriorate our relationship further," he remarked. Oyamada shifted his eyes toward Tskiumi as he answered, before returning his gaze to Seo. "I'm not looking for a fight and I don't think you are either."

"However!" Oyamada said abruptly, after seeing Seo's face begin to relax. "I can't promise the same from Hikari and Hibiki. I prefer to make requests as opposed to giving orders, so I can talk to them about it. However, I can't control what they do all the time when I'm not here. Same with Yahan," he said, before sitting up and addressing his Sekirei.

"What do you girls think? Yahan, I have a feeling you don't care one way or another, no offense."

"I am not offended Oyamada-sama," she replied with a wry grin. "You're right, I don't really care. I don't have any reason to personally dislike Seo, beyond my usual treatment of people and the fact that you don't like him much, so I'm fine with whatever you decide."

Returning the wry grin with one of his own, he gazed at the twins on either side of him, curious as to their answer.

Hikari and Hibiki had at some point, gotten up and adjourned to a corner of the living room in order to converse privately. The large Ashikabi had come to expect these occasional 'twin conferences,' as he called them. He couldn't hear what they were saying, but the girls conversed for almost two minutes, before they re-emerged with identical guarded expressions.

Hikari sighed heavily as she gave the verdict. "As much as we love the idea of hurting Seo further for what he attempted to do, we've come to the conclusion that any further action against Seo would make us no better than him." she said.

Hibiki was not satisfied with that answer, as she nudged her sister with an elbow, before giving her a pointed look.

Hikari rolled her eyes but complied. "Alright, alright! Also, as Hibi-chan pointed out, further violence against him would serve no practical purpose. I say, there doesn't have to _be_ a practical purpose for it, but fine. As long as Seo and Number 9 behave themselves, we promise not to move against them," she concluded.

Hibiki gave her sister a heated glare, as the hated nickname that Hikari loved to call her at times, made its appearance once again. She was about to respond in kind, when a look from her Ashikabi discouraged her.

Turning back to his nervous looking neighbor, Oyamada confirmed what he wanted to hear. "There you have it Seo-san, as long as you continue this civil behavior toward us, we won't attack you. I can't promise your safety if you go back on your word though. Is this acceptable?"

The older man exhaled the breath that he hadn't realized that he was holding. "That is agreeable to me. In fact, I'm glad you feel that way, because I was wondering if you'd be interested in an alliance of sorts," Seo proposed with a familiar smirk.

Oyamada's eyes widened in shock at his neighbor's idea. "Run that by me again…?" he asked after a few awkward moments of silence.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

"You heard me. I'm suggesting an alliance. It would be beneficial to the both of us," Seo repeated, his smirk still in place.

Getting over his surprise, Oyamada asked the obvious question. "What's in it for you? Besides the obvious benefit of having an Ashikabi with three Sekirei on his side. I'm afraid you'll have to give us more than that Seo. All four of us hate you, three of us personally. While Yahan doesn't personally despise you, I know that she'll back us up if we were to attack you. So, what's your angle?"

Seo knew it wouldn't be that easy, but thankfully, he had expected this kind of resistance from his neighbor. Prior to visiting the apartment complex, the older man had discussed various strategies with Tskiumi, listening to her ideas on how to approach Oyamada with the proposal of an alliance.

Between the two of them, they decided that an honest approach was their best bet. Seo knew that Tskiumi despised allying with other Ashikabi, but he knew she could see the benefits as well. On a more selfish note, his Sekirei's MBI card was his only source of money right now, and Seo's biggest fear was losing it, and he was willing to do anything to keep it.

Seo slid from the wooden chair and knelt before his neighbor and the other Sekirei, bending over until he was prostrating himself on the ground before him. "Because I'm desperate Kenshin-san! Despite Tskiumi's considerable power, even she can't take on four Sekirei at once. I know that I will probably never wing another one, so my only hope is to form an alliance and you're the only other Ashikabi I know!"

Oyamada was awkward, as he looked at the prostrating Seo. Glancing at Tskiumi, he was not surprised to see disgust in her eyes, as she regarded her Ashikabi's action. He noted that she made no move to help him though, so he wondered if this was part of their plan all along.

With a sigh, he looked back down at Seo. "Get up will you? This is REALLY weird. I don't like it when people bow and scrape to me like that!"

Seo straightened up, but remained kneeling as he looked hopefully up at Oyamada. _"Great, now I can't say no without feeling like an ass. Still, as pathetic as he is right now, I think Seo legitimately regrets his actions. I don't think the twins will like my answer though."_

With another heavy sigh, he gave his neighbor the answer he was hoping for. "Alright Seo, I guess we have an agreement. Just as long as you know that any insulting behavior toward myself, or any of my Sekirei will not be tolerated. Remember, you need us more than we need you, and I have no problems ending this alliance at any time, are we clear?" Oyamada asked.

Seo nodded his head decisively, before standing back up. "Thank you Kenshin-san, I promise I won't take this help for granted. Anyway, I think we've taken up enough of your time. For what it's worth, I truly regret my actions toward you and the twins."

Oyamada nodded in return and walked the two of them to the door. "Good. As I mentioned before, I don't quite forgive you for what you've done to me and the twins, and they don't forgive you either. I'll be your ally, but that's as far as I'm willing to go. Don't consider us friends, because we aren't. Not sure if we ever will be. As long as you keep your end of the bargain, we'll back you up if you're in trouble," he said in his usual reasonable tone. Oyamada hoped his Sekirei weren't too mad at him for agreeing to this alliance without asking them.

Seo nodded his head, as if expecting his neighbor to say that. "I understand Kenshin-san. Thanks again, and we'll see you around," he said, as they departed the apartment suite.

Oyamada closed the door behind them and faced his Sekirei with a sigh of relief, glad that things ended amicably. "I'm sorry for not conferring with you three before agreeing to the alliance," he said with noticeable regret.

Thankfully, Hikari and Hibiki said that it was alright, as long as Seo behaved himself. "Besides, we sort of expected him to propose an alliance with you," Hibiki said in a logical tone, while Hikari nodded in agreement.

Yahan slid off the couch arm and gave a stretch, exposing her tanned and athletic abs from underneath the black shirt she was wearing. She gave Oyamada her usual sultry grin, as she caught him staring.

Re-adjusting her shirt, she went over to where he was standing by the door. "Yeah, I saw that one coming a mile away too. You're definitely the stronger Ashikabi and a better person to boot. So, it's not really a surprise that the much weaker Seo would beg you for an alliance," she remarked.

Yahan stopped in front of him and wrapped her arms around his neck, pressing herself against him, before she gave him a deep kiss. Her shadowy wings sprouted from her back before she looked at him with love in her eyes. "Also, you don't have to confer with us on everything. We're glad that you're willing to consider our feelings, but sometimes you need to be decisive on your own. I'm not an expert, but I think that's what separates a good Ashikabi from a great one. And I think you're the greatest one I could ask for," she concluded.

Oyamada gave her a warm smile, before returning the kiss. He wasn't expecting Yahan to give him such a heartfelt compliment, especially since she was still getting used to having people to depend on. "That's very kind of Yahan, thank you," was his reply.

Reluctantly releasing her, he gave his own stretch, exposing his less-than athletic looking stomach. "Well! Now that we've solved that problem, anyone up for a movie?" He asked, eager to spend some time with his Sekirei before bed.

The rest of the evening was spent in front of the 50-inch plasma watching a few selections from Oyamada's collection of modern classical movies. The four enjoyed several bowls of buttered popcorn throughout the entire session.

* * *

 **A/N** And this one's done. I don't really like characters who are assholes for no reason in fanfiction, so this chapter was mainly dedicated to Seo's motives behind his treatment of Oyamada during that flashback in chapter 1. So, I hope they were believable.

Not sure when the next chapter will be, but hopefully it won't take as long as this one.


	9. Shocking Reactions

**A/N** Hello Everyone, I apologize for the slow update. Truthfully, it's been a combination of lack of inspiration and graduate school that have kept me from writing (mainly the former.) As I promised before, I will finish this story, though the updates might still be slow. Thankfully, I had some free time and as a result, I was able to spend half the day finishing off this chapter. It's 4 in the morning, but totally worth the effort. Anyway, enjoy the next chapter :).

* * *

Chapter 9

Running water sounded from the bathroom, as Hikari and Hibiki prepared to accompany him to school. Oyamada sighed as he donned his uniform in preparation for another day on the grind. During breakfast, he got a call from his boss asking him to come in today due to an expected increase in business.

After reluctantly agreeing to come in on his day off, Oyamada had asked why he thought they'd be busy today. His boss had paused after he heard the question, as if he couldn't believe his employee was asking such a stupid thing. Nonetheless, he got his answer: **The Sekirei Plan**

Oyamada had made a noise of exclamation as he suddenly remembered Minaka's announcement yesterday, much to his boss's slight amusement. After promising again to show up, he ended the call and added a change of clothes to his school bag for work.

The large Ashikabi couldn't believe he'd forgotten about the big reveal to the whole public. However, between that fiasco with Seo and losing his virginity to the twins yesterday, Oyamada supposed it was to be expected.

He mechanically gathered up the rest of his supplies, only half paying attention to what was going into the bag. His mind was stuck on the night before and the feel of Hikari and Hibiki's skin, glistening with sweat and writhing all around him. It was on the sounds they made as he took them as often as he could the previous night and the indescribable feeling of mutual satisfaction.

He knew that sex felt inherently good, but he didn't think it would be as mind-blowing as it was. Oyamada's round face flushed as thoughts of the twins' writhing and naked forms flitted through his mind again and again, causing certain parts of his anatomy to act up. He shook his head, trying to clear those thoughts, with only varying degrees of success. Now was the time to focus on the day ahead.

Going over to the couch, he plopped himself down while he waited for Hikari and Hibiki to finish getting ready.

While he was waiting, Yahan appeared from the kitchen munching on some celery sticks. The Shadow Sekirei was dressed in a flattering, dark blue crop top with the name and picture of some band Oyamada has never heard of and black capris pants. On her wrists she sported silvery bracelets and her raven colored hair was done up in a ponytail.

One look at her Ashikabi's flushed face and crossed legs told her what he was thinking about. With a deviant smirk that promised trouble for the heavyset student, she sat down next to him with another crunch of her snack.

Oyamada turned to face her with a warm smile, and greeted her with a 'good morning,' casually inquiring as to how she slept last night.

Yahan generously handed him one of her celery sticks before answering. "I slept just fine Oyamada-sama, thank you for asking." She looked up at him with a mischievous and slightly perverted smile, before she continued. "I heard quite a bit of racket in the bedroom, before Seo showed up. I didn't know you had that kind of stamina because it sounded like you satisfied both of them."

Oyamada blushed but met her gaze evenly. Clearing his throat, he nervously stuffed the celery stick in his mouth, before responding, "Yeah well *munch munch* I just wanted to try my hardest, since it was the first time for all of us. *crunch crunch* I uh…I'd like to think I satisfied them to the best of my ability, though I'm not sure if I can uh..'perform' that well all the time. I call it beginner's luck," he said after swallowing.

Yahan continued to smirk, as her naturally seductive eyes seemed to intensify. She leaned in closer until her lips were next to the side of his head, throwing her arms around his neck in the process. "I have to admit, over-hearing the three of you really turned me on. I think our time together is coming up very very soon, my master…" she whispered in that extra-provocative tone of hers.

Oyamada visibly gulped as he felt the tip of Yahan's tongue brush the shell of his ear. Her breath was warm and smelled of fresh produce. It took him a minute to register her words, but when he did, the rotund student backed away from her embrace somewhat, turning to face her with slightly narrowed eyes. "I thought you were gone the entire time until Seo showed up?" came the slight accusation.

Yahan shrugged, not the least bit embarrassed at being caught out. "I was gone for a while, but I was curious as to how your little encounter was going, so I came back early and secretly watched you three go at it." she admitted without shame.

Oyamada was not completely surprised by her admission. The master bedroom of the new apartment was easily big enough for someone like Yahan to remain inconspicuous in a dark corner. Though, he wasn't sure if he was more disturbed at the casual ease in which she owned up to it, or his own lack of reaction at the fact that Yahan had watched him have sex with two other women. With a sigh, he looked at her with a wry expression. "You do realize that's kind of creepy right? Hope you enjoyed the show though," he said with a sardonic smile.

Yahan shrugged again before leaning casually back in the couch and digging around her little bag of celery for another treat. "Don't be such a prude Oyamada-sama. We're all going to have sex with each other at one point or another. Hell, if you aren't around, Hikari, Hibiki, and I might even get it on if they're willing," the Sekirei said in a playful tone, as she popped the last celery stick in her mouth with a crunch.

Thoughts of Yahan's tan and sweaty body contrasting with the twins' alabaster skin and writhing together in a passionate embrace flitted through his head. Oyamada nervously readjusted his legs as his erection grew even more uncomfortable.

Seeing that she successfully managed to fluster her Ashikabi even more, Yahan pecked him on the lips and wished him a successful day. With a final grin, she crumbled up the empty celery bag, and rose from the couch, blatantly glancing at his crotch one last time. She met his eyes and gave him a flirtatious wink, before wandering back to the kitchen.

Oyamada tried to shake off his lustful thoughts, though he was curious as to what having sex with Yahan would be like. _"With the way she behaves half the time, I can't tell if she's serious or not,"_ he thought.

Hikari and Hibiki made their appearance clad in form fitting school uniforms that did nothing to cool his arousal. When asked where they got the uniforms from, Hibiki told him that when they worked at the maid café, their manager would sometimes have themed nights in which the pretty waitresses would dress up in different costumes. Coincidentally, the uniforms they currently had on bore a striking resemblance to the ones worn by the female students at Oyamada's high school.

The three of them exchanged pleasantries, before Hibiki asked if he was ready to go. he nodded, hoping they wouldn't notice his tented pants. Grabbing his school bag and bento, the student made sure he had his apartment keys and phone before leading the way to the door. With a final farewell to Yahan, they stepped out into the sunny April morning.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

As they made their way down the walkway, Oyamada cast a look over at Seo's house to see if his neighbor was there. To his surprise, the older man and Tskiumi appeared to be cleaning their front porch and straightening up the lawn.

In the 9 months since he moved into the neighborhood, Oyamada didn't think he's ever seen Seo make such a big effort in the cleaning and maintenance of his property. It also appeared that he made an effort to clean _himself_ up as well.

Seo's scruffy whiskers were trimmed decently and he seemed to be sober for once. Additionally, his neighbor looked to be freshly showered and was wide awake as he concentrated on his task. _"Hopefully he's serious about turning over a new leaf. Looks good so far though,"_ the student thought, as his gaze shifted to Tskiumi.

The blond Sekirei had her back to them, so Oyamada couldn't see her face. Despite the fact that she was cleaning the windows, the reflection was still too poor for him to make out any facial expressions. The large young man wondered if she was happy with her current situation.

Sensing someone looking at them, Seo and Tskiumi turned around and gave Oyamada and the twins awkward bows which they returned with equal blunder. If Hikari and Hibiki were surprised at this behavior, they didn't show it. Their Ashikabi turned to them and they exchanged wordless shrugs, before continuing on their way.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

The twins looked around curiously, as they joined the large throng of people in the hustle and bustle of the morning sidewalk traffic. Hikari and Hibiki had to admit that they much preferred rooftop travel as opposed to navigating the walkway. They felt cramped and uncomfortable as they tried to maneuver around the crowd without bumping into anyone. They could have just as easily carried their Ashikabi to school and bypass other people completely, but he insisted that they didn't want to draw attention to themselves. Personally, Hibiki thought it was because he loathed traveling that way.

However, it didn't seem to do any good as people began to stare at them the closer they got to the city. Hikari fidgeted nervously as the bystanders glanced their way, occasionally whispering amongst themselves and pointing to them like a zoo exhibit. She was half-tempted to shoot lightning at them if it would get the stares to stop. _"Lighting doesn't like to be contained or crowded and neither does my sister and I,"_ Hikari thought to herself.

Hibiki did a bit better at remaining calm. The younger twin stared straight ahead toward her Ashikabi and did her best to ignore the whisperings around her. Still, the younger twin was hoping they'd get to the terminal sooner rather than later.

However, as they crossed the final street and approached the stairs to the subway, an athletic-looking young man in a school uniform and carrying a school bag approached them, walking past Oyamada without a glance.

Whether the newcomer intentionally ignored their Ashikabi, or legitimately failed to notice him, Hikari couldn't tell. However, past experience with strangers taught her to trust no one. She and Hibiki stopped walking and narrowed their eyes suspiciously at him, instantly on guard for anything while trying to ignore the cluster of people that rushed around them.

The young man looked harmless enough though, as he eyed them with bright interest. Hibiki surmised that he probably attended a different high school if the more casual style of uniform was anything to go by.

He was dressed in an open, grey, short-sleeved uniform jacket. Underneath was a short-sleeved, white button-down shirt which exposed lightly muscled forearms. Matching grey slacks and black dress shoes completed the ensemble.

Hikari thought it was a far cry from her Ashikabi's more formal appearance. While her master also had a white dress-shirt, he was also adorned with a long-sleeved uniform jacket, a dark-colored tie, and black dress pants, complete with belt.

Hikari, Hibiki, and the stranger stood in the middle of the sidewalk and ignored the grumbling of the crowd as people began flowing around them as if they were large rocks in a river. "Um, hello. I don't mean to bother you. But are you two by chance Sekirei?" The athletic man asked with a bow. "Because you guys look just like the pictures that MBI provided. In fact-"

Hikari held up a hand and interrupted the young man with light-brown hair. "Hold on! Are you saying Minaka has released pictures of all the Sekirei to the public?!" she asked incredulously.

Oyamada turned around after Hikari's exclamation and regarded the strangely familiar looking young-man with light brown hair. The rotund student made his way back to where they were standing on the sidewalk, ducking in and out of the crowd as he did so. _"Why does that guy look familiar to me? As far as I know, I've never seen him before in my life! Yet, I KNOW I've met him,"_ he thought to himself. He stopped just behind the stranger and was able to catch what Hikari had just said.

The young man stared at the twins with a puzzled expression as he answered. "Well, yeah. I thought you knew that already. MBI uploaded details about The Plan to their company web-site along with the pictures of every Sekirei. Under each picture is the Sekirei's name, number, status, and Ashikabi, if they have one."

Oyamada was only partially surprised by this development. It made sense that Minaka would do something like this. Of course people would want to keep track of the score in this game, now that they knew of its existence. The only surprising part was that MBI's president bothered with putting the names of the Ashikabi up there. [AS1] Still, that wasn't his biggest concern at the moment.

A quick check of his phone revealed that he would be late for class at this rate. As interesting a conversation this seemed to promise, Oyamada figured it'd be better to suggest meeting up with this stranger at a later time.

He cleared his throat quietly, causing Hikari and Hibiki to jump slightly; temporarily forgetting their Ashikabi was near. Oyamada opened his mouth to introduce himself as soon as the stranger turned around.

However, before he could say anything, the other young man beat him to it. "Kenshin Oyamada!?" he exclaimed with wide eyes. "Oh my God! How have you been?! Of all the people in the city, it had to be you!"

Oyamada furrowed his brows in confusion, ignoring the interruption. "Um yeah, that's my name. Do I know you from somewhere? Because I feel like we've met before," he inquired while Hikari and Hibiki looked on with interest.

The stranger gave him a wry smile and answered. "I'm not surprised that you don't remember me. Last time we met was years ago, and we didn't part on the best of terms. In fact, I believe you shoved me to the ground and screamed at me when I tried to talk to you."

Oyamada was still puzzled for a moment before it hit him like a lightning bolt. "Holy shit! It's you! That kid from elementary school! You were the transfer student that tried to be my friend after Kotaro gave me a hard time! What are the odds?!" he almost shouted.

Hibiki spoke up, eager at the notion of learning more about their Ashikabi. She placed a hand on his shoulder to get his attention. "Do you really know him Kenshin-sama? I'm curious as to what happened between you two!" She asked, while her sister nodded eagerly in agreement.

Oyamada smiled down at her and replied. "I'll tell you about it later, though I will say that I owe him for helping me turn out for the better."

Turning back to his former classmate he verbalized his gratitude. "Thank you for that by the way. I don't know if my attitude would have improved had I not met you. For what it's worth, I'm also sorry that I knocked you down that day; I shouldn't have taken my anger and frustration out on someone who was trying to be my friend." This apology was accompanied by a low bow, causing Oyamada to steady his school bag to prevent it from falling off his shoulder.

The other student was taken aback by such a heartfelt apology over something that happened years ago, but recovered himself quickly. "It's ancient history Kenshin-san, but if it will make you feel better, than I accept your apology," he said with a small smile.

Oyamada _did_ feel a little weird about saying 'sorry' for something that happened when they were kids. However, he knew that he'd never forgive himself if he didn't say anything about it at all.

The stranger blinked slightly before giving Oyamada a wry smile. "It just occurred to me that I never introduced myself back then. My name is Yoshikawa Lee," he said with a bow.

"I'm so happy to formally meet you Yoshikawa-san. I've always regretted my actions from back then and hoped to make amends." Oyamada replied with another bow. He straightened up and glanced at him remorsefully. "If it's not too much trouble, I was wondering if we could meet up at some point in the future. Sadly, we're running late for school, as I think you can understand," he finished with a sad smile.

Lee scratched the back of his neck awkwardly, before waving his hand in a dismissive gesture. "As I said before, it's alright Kenshin-san, no sense in dwelling in the past. However, I wasn't intending for the conversation to last this long because I'm also late for class. In regards to meeting up, does this evening work for you?"

Oyamada nodded an affirmative. "Yes, though I do have work. Is 10pm an acceptable time for you? As to the location, are you familiar with Sarutahiko Coffee near the Ebisu station in Shibuya Ward? I sometimes go there when I have a long night of studying ahead."

Lee thought for a moment before giving an answer. "Yes Kenshin-san, I'm familiar with the café, I hear the servers are known for their kind demeanor. I will meet you there at 10pm. I have a feeling you won't be going alone though," He said with a wry smile.

With a grin to his eager looking Sekirei, Oyamada nodded. "You're correct. Yahan, my other Sekirei will also be there. Anyway, until then Yoshikawa-san!"

With a parting handshake, the two parties jogged off in different directions, hoping to avoid being any more late than necessary.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

They rushed into the deserted entrance hall of Kogei High School, 20 minutes late for homeroom. Oyamada lamented the fact that his perfect attendance record of showing up to class on-time for his entire education was now shattered beyond repair.

After verifying that they were alone in the hallway, he gave his reluctant Sekirei directions to the school yard, since Hikari and Hibiki were not registered students. Oyamada hoped their uniforms would hold up to the scrutiny of any faculty or student. He gave them as much information as he could, hoping they could find some place to guard him without being seen.

Oyamada noticed that both girls strongly disagreed with this plan, but after seeing them react negatively to the busy streets of Tokyo, he wanted to protect them from the large crowd of people that would surely gather after they make the connection.

With one last deep breath, Oyamada opened the door to homeroom. He stepped across the threshold, already making his way to the teacher's desk to apologize for his tardiness. "Forgive me Sensei! I lost track of time," he said with a low bow.

His teacher's demeanor went from annoyance to surprise, as he took in his late student. "You've always been a punctual young man Kenshin-kun, so I'll overlook your tardiness this time. Do not make a habit of it. Besides, in light of recent events, I think I can guess what kept you," he said with some amusement.

"Thank you Sensei," came the reply. Oyamada lumbered toward his usual seat, wiping away the accumulated sweat with the sleeve of his uniform, taking care not to smudge his glasses. He was unsure what to make of his teacher's comment. It wasn't until he was halfway to the chair did he realize that the class was oddly silent. Oyamada took in his fellow students as they whispered amongst themselves, disbelieving expressions on their faces.

"Is he really an Ashikabi?! It doesn't seem likely," said a boy with glasses.

"Come on, there's no way any of those smoking hot Sekirei are with him. Kenshin-san is too ugly!" another boy agreed.

"Minaka must be talking about someone else right?" a girl with pig tails whispered to her friend.

"Of course! This _is_ Kenshin the Whale we're talking about after all!" came the snooty reply.

Oyamada froze briefly at the first mention of 'Ashikabi,' before continuing to his seat, trying to drown out the whispering. He sighed, Part of him wishing he never ran into Yoshikawa-san in the first place.

Oyamada hated unexpected surprises like that. Usually when it happens, it throws him off the rest of the day, causing him to forget things. In this case it was the fact that the entirety of the world is now aware of the Sekirei Plan and the names of the Ashikabi were available for all to see. Somehow, he just knew that trouble would find him at break…

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

Out in the courtyard, Hikari and Hibiki, still dressed in their school uniforms found refuge in one of the trees that sprang up from the grassy areas of the ground. Both were sitting in branches sturdy enough to support their weight, but high enough that their legs wouldn't be seen from below.

It didn't take long for them to locate their Ashikabi on the second floor classroom. Thankfully, it was on the same side as the courtyard and they could clearly see him focused on taking notes, stubbornly ignoring the occasional glances that were sent back at him.

Hibiki was worried for their Ashikabi. Based on what he's told them of his time at school, the news that the most unpopular boy in the class was participating in the Sekirei Plan was sure to cause a lot of strife, envy, and disbelief from his fellow students.

Personally, Hibiki thought it would have been easier for the three of them to walk into the classroom together and explain the situation, but Oyamada insisted that they make themselves scarce. From what the younger twin could see of the class, it seemed that their efforts were in vain.

Hibiki's attention was drawn to her sister, as the other Lightning Twin shifted uncomfortably on her branch. She had a feeling Hikari didn't like the idea of waiting outside either, though neither Sekirei felt it was their place to speak up when it came to how their master wanted to handle other people finding out about his Ashikabi status.

Hibiki sighed in frustration as Hikari re-adjusted once again. "Can't you sit still for more than five minutes?! Your fidgeting is getting on my nerves!"

Hikari growled back in annoyance. "I can't help it! This branch has tree sap on it and its causing my skirt to ride up! I don't see why we have to sit here when there's some perfectly soft grass down below! Honestly, I ought to electrocute our idiotic Ashikabi for coming up with this idea! If only class was over, I'd make him pay for pissing me off…"

Hibiki closed her eyes and counted to five in an effort to calm her rising anger and drown out the stream of grievances emanating from Hikari's mouth. As much as she loved her sister, Hibiki couldn't stand her incessant complaining whenever they were forced to sit still in an uncomfortable environment for an extended period of time. Normally, the younger twin would have the patience to put up with it, but the uncomfortable branch, and the pointlessness of this task was rapidly deteriorating Hibiki's nerves.

With a final calming breath, Hibiki responded with surprising calmness. "Yeah, I know Nee-chan. I agree that it'd be a lot easier on everyone if he was up front about it. I mean it sounds like there's a whole list of Sekirei on MBI's web site and they already know he's an Ashikabi after all. Us hiding is simply a waste of our time and effort on preventing something that will inevitably happen."

The two of them were half-tempted to storm into the school and burst into their master's class anyway, but quickly dismissed the idea in order to avoid getting him in anymore trouble. However, the two of them agreed to confront him about it during the mid-day break.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

Mid-day break couldn't arrive any faster in Oyamada's estimation. Throughout morning classes, people snuck glances at where he was sitting, almost as if he'd come to school in boxers and a full-body tattoo. The time in-between offered no respite either, as they continued to walk up to him, anxious to know more about the Sekirei Plan. Oyamada noted with some disgust that people who never gave him the time of day in the past would suddenly find him interesting to talk too. Though, most of them were more interested in his Sekirei or accusing him of lying his way into the game.

With a sigh, he stepped into the sun-filled courtyard and began his usual circuit around the area, organizing his thoughts in the process.

-or at least tried to. He had barely begun to walk when a small group of boys and girls approached him cautiously. They stopped close enough to block the path, but far enough away to avoid engaging in casual conversation. To their credit, they didn't appear _too_ hostile, merely curious; almost as if this was the first time they were seeing him.

Oyamada raised a brow as they started to argue quietly amongst themselves, until a shorter boy with spiky brown hair was unceremoniously shoved forward by his peers as the reluctant spokesperson. He gave the rest of the group a glare, before clearing his throat nervously and giving the overweight student an uneasy smile.

"Um… hello, uh Kenshin-san…, we wanted to know if you're really part of the Sekirei Plan and-" At this point, the shy boy paused, seemingly forgetting what he wanted to say next, until one of the other students in the group cleared their throat which sounded suspiciously like 'Twins.'

Startling slightly, the boy gave a jerky nod before rushing out his second question "andifyouarecanwemeetthosesexysekirei?!"

The large Ashikabi sighed as he witnessed the rest of the other boy's group nodding excitedly. Oyamada found it a little annoying that people wanted to talk to him only after his name appeared on MBI's web site.

"Yes. I am a part of the Sekirei Plan and as for your second question, I don't know, maybe. My Sekirei aren't here, so it'd have to be another time." Came the nervous answer. Oyamada wasn't in the mood for this and hoped Hikari and Hibiki would stay hidden.

These hopes proved futile as he heard an angry call of "Kenshin-samaaaa!" from that beautiful and terrifying voice that he knew oh-so-well by now.

Oyamada flinched, as he reluctantly turned in the direction of the voice. Sure enough, his twin Sekirei were stalking toward him, side-by-side and with identical looks of irritation on their faces.

"About time you got here! Hibiki and I were going crazy in that tree! Because of you, I've got sap all over my skirt and my clothes are riding up where the sun doesn't shine. I swear, this had to be the most bone-headed, idiotic idea that you've ever had!" raged Hikari, as they approached their Ashikabi and the dumb-founded group.

Oyamada winced again, as he privately agreed with his hot-headed Sekirei. _"Yeah, I deserved that. In hindsight, it probably would have been easier to go to the principal with this, but come on! I was already late! I didn't want to miss anymore class time!"_

Right before Hikari and Hibiki could finish letting their Ashikabi know exactly what they thought of him, they were surrounded by the spiky haired boy and the other students. The twins stopped short and tried to gently interrupt the torrent of questions and flirtations that were directed at them.

Oyamada looked on and briefly considered ditching the twins, but decided against it, especially as more and more people began to take notice of the Sekirei. Unused to so many people this eager to talk to them, and feeling crowded beyond belief, both girls began to look scared as they stood frozen, unsure of how to handle the flood of exclamations.

Almost immediately, Oyamada began pushing his way through the crowd, using his superior bulk to force people out of the way, but not before muttering an apology in his haste to get to the center.

One look on their scared faces had Oyamada berating himself for even considering to flee. Never before had he seen his Sekirei this much at a loss. Grabbing their shoulders, he roughly shook them in an effort to bring them out of their daze. "Hikari! Hibiki! Snap out of it!" he shouted.

The impatient crowd closed in, demanding that their questions about the Sekirei Plan and the beautiful alien women be answered. Eyeing them with jaundiced eyes, he vainly tried a couple more times to get his Sekirei to wake up.

Seeing the lack of response, Oyamada quickly sent a quick prayer that Hikari and Hibiki would forgive him for what he was about to do. Raising both hands, he sternly slapped both girls hard across their faces and then grabbed their palms, bracing himself for their response. Volts of subconsciously generated electrical current traveled down the twins' limbs shocking him.

Oyamada let out a pained groan. He expected some kind of reflexive maneuver on their part, but was still unprepared for the pain. Nonetheless, he grimly held on as the current passed through his body and his Sekirei immediately woke up after the last vestiges of energy had faded away.

Realizing that their Ashikabi was in pain and seeing the now silent crowd surrounding them, Hikari and Hibiki acted instinctively. They ripped their limbs out of his grasp and latched onto his arms, leaping over the heads of the astonished students, heedless of the unintentional panty shot that they revealed as the shifting air lifted up their skirts briefly. As they landed, the twins released their Ashikabi, only for him to collapse in a heap on the ground.

Through faded vision, Oyamada took in the shocked faces of the crowd and the angry/terrified faces of his Sekirei before the darkness consumed him.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

Oyamada's eyes took in two blurry, dark haired figures leaning over his bed. The young man immediately tried to take in his surroundings, before realizing someone had removed his glasses.

"Hibiki, I think he's waking up!" remarked one of the figures.

"Oh, thank Kami! Damn you Kenshin-sama for scaring us like that!" came the angry reply.

Oyamada heard the sound of something being scraped lightly across metal, before he felt a feminine hand grab his wrist and gently force his glasses into his open palm. Putting them on, the worried and angry faces of Hikari and Hibiki swam into view.

In a flash, he remembered what happened: The scared expressions of his Sekirei, the obnoxious crowd of students, trying to wake his Sekirei up and getting electrocuted for his trouble and the fear of other people getting hurt.

"Are you two ok?! Was anyone else injured?!" came Oyamada's panicked questions. He held his head as a flash of pain lanced through his skull.

"Idiot! You just did your best impression of an electric conductor. You're damn lucky the current didn't pass through your heart!" came Hikari's worried/angry reply. "What the hell were you thinking grabbing us like that when you knew our powers were active?!"

Oyamada glared at Hikari before answering. "You two were frozen in the middle of that crowd and you weren't waking up, no matter how often I called your names. I figured slapping you would be the best course of action to wake you up. I had a feeling you two would subconsciously defend yourselves, so I grabbed your hands in an effort to keep the electricity from hitting anyone else!" He grabbed his had again as another

"But you could have died you fool! And that would have terminated us and Yahan back home!" Hibiki insisted.

Before Oyamada could respond, a voice snapped from behind the Twins. "Okay, that's enough you two! You're upsetting my patient!" A plain-looking nurse, who appeared to be in her mid-30s with dark hair approached the bed with a scowl on her features.

Hikari and Hibiki grumbled a bit, but departed, though not before they shot one last glare at their bed-ridden Ashikabi.

The nurse, who introduced herself as Hiroko and gave him a kind smile after the disgruntled twins left. "Don't let them fool you. those girls were worried sick. You gave them quite a scare with that fainting spell of yours." She said.

Oyamada sighed. "Yeah… I know. It's all my fault though, and I need to apologize to them as soon as possible. I was hoping to avoid this trouble by keeping them hidden and dealing with the fallout of the Sekirei Plan's existence myself. Fat lot of good that did." That last part was mumbled and Nurse Hiroko gave no indication that she heard.

Instead, she made a noncommittal noise, before giving him another gentle smile, along with medication for his headache. Oyamada thanked her and swallowed both pills with the warm medicinal tea on the side-table. The combination of which sent him tumbling back into the throes sleep before too long.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

When Oyamada awoke next and donned his glasses, he was greeted with the smiling face of Nurse Hiroko on the right side of his bed with Hikari and Hibiki on the left. His head no longer felt as if someone was using a jackhammer on it and he felt as strong as he did prior to the incident.

"Well Kenshin-san, it's a miracle that you recovered as fast as you did. I don't know if you're naturally this resilient, or if it has to do with the fact that you're an Ashikabi in this ridiculous game of Minaka's, but you received enough voltage to kill a grown man several times over, and yet here you are completely recovered!" came the nurse's report.

With a grateful smile, Oyamada threw the covers to the side and got up from the cot. "Thank you for taking care of me and I'm sorry for the trouble Hiroko-sensei," he said with a low bow.

"It was no trouble at all Kenshin-san. That's what I'm here for. Anyway, your bag is in my office and the three of you are free to leave, since the school day is over. I've taken the liberty of getting your assignments for today. Your teachers were quite understanding of these circumstances," came the reply. The kind healer handed Oyamada his school bag, letting him know that the assignments were already packed away.

With another word of thanks, Nurse Hiroko escorted them to the door, but right before they could leave, she mentioned that the principal wanted to see the three of them in his office. them in his office after he was discharged.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

Principal Shin greeted Oyamada, Hikari, and Hibiki by name, as they shuffled into his office. It was clear to the aged schoolmaster that these kids were scared and he honestly couldn't blame them for feeling that way after this afternoon's display.

Oyamada forced himself to meet the principal's impassive gaze, as he waited for them to get comfortable. After a moment's pause in which Shin presumably took to gather his thoughts, he gave them a comforting smile.

"Do not worry Kenshin-san, you and your Sekirei are not in trouble. In fact, I have called you here with some news. As of right now, Hikari-san and Hibiki-san will be enrolled in this school as students and will also carry out their Sekirei duties, no strings attached. Minaka-shacho has sent out letters to the various schools along with a generous sum of yen as compensation for any possible damage to the school property, faculty, and/or student body," Shin said, before handing over Minaka's multi-page letter for the three of them to read:

 _Dear Shin-Kouchou,_

 _This letter is in regards to my Sekirei Plan currently taking place throughout Tokyo. I assure you, my decision to reveal the existence of this fated event was not taken lightly. In fact, I almost decided against going through with it in the interest of fairness and fun!_

 _However, as a business man, I recognize the importance of compromise for the sake of efficiency. Many people think that the Sekirei Plan is morally wrong and that this is the product of one mad man's amusement. To these accusations, I say: '~You are entitled to your opinions! Just stay out of my way! Or you'll regret it :D!'_

 _All joking aside, regardless of the Sekirei Plan's moral ramifications, the last thing I want is for the day-to-day running of the capital to be interrupted and compromised with secrecy. Continuing to enforce it as the remaining birds find their fated ones, would have resulted in unnecessary economic, social, and physical damages to this city._

 _While I do love to cause chaos, I believe it needs to be controlled in such a way that Tokyo and her population will remain at peak efficiency for the duration of this event._

 _So, what does this mean for you and your school? Well, I humbly_ _ **require**_ _that some concessions be granted to any Ashikabi that are attending your school as student or faculty._

 _Please bare in mind that these allowances will only be valid if the Ashikabi wishes for their Sekirei to safeguard them on campus:_

 _1._ _As you know, they will guard their Ashikabi with their lives and will battle other Sekirei to protect them. My first allowance will be that the Sekirei will be permitted to attend as students, if their fated ones so desire._

 _2._ _If an Ashikabi who is not a student demands a battle with one who_ _ **is**_ _a student, then I require that the person in question be excused from any and all lessons until the battle has been resolved. Allowing non-Ashikabi students to view the battle is highly encouraged!_

 _3._ _For the benefit of the Sekirei, I insist that interaction between the student/faculty body and them be kept to normal levels. The Sekirei are encouraged to integrate themselves into our society, but will be treated as regular citizens in order for them to protect their Ashikabi effectively._

Numerous other rules extended over another page, but Oyamada skipped to where the regular letter picked up again. The large student noted with some surprise that there was only one other Ashikabi out of the entire student body, causing him to wonder if this other guy was aware of these stipulations.

 _In exchange for following these reasonable requirements, MBI will compensate for any damages done to school grounds and property as a result of Sekirei fights, along with covering any and all hospital bills that result from collateral damage. Additionally, we will inject your budget with further funding as a thank-you gift for your cooperation throughout this event._

 _One final note:_

 _I advise you to follow these requirements to the letter. Failure to do so may result in unforeseen consequences, though you reserve the right to refuse if you wish._

 _May the Gods witness the dawning of a new age of mankind!_

 _-Faithfully yours,  
Minaka Hiroto, President of MBI and Game Master of the Sekirei Plan._

 _P.S., Here follows the list of all Ashikabi in your school and as such are granted the above mentioned concessions:_

 _Ando Ryota_

 _Kenshin Oyamata_

* * *

 **A/N:** There we go guys and gals, another chapter finished, after 3 months of nothing. Like I said before, updates might be slow, so don't expect another chapter in like a week or two. It might be awhile. This weekend however, I might manage another chapter, or at least make some headway on some, since I don't appear to have much in the way of homework. Anyway, next chapter, Oyamada will be at work, having a conversation with Lee, and we'll finally get to see Oriha!

Also, I hope you guys enjoyed my attempt at a "business letter." I felt that even though Minaka is an eccentric man, I believe him fully capable of writing a somewhat formal business letter to the school. I tried to keep it fairly formal, but couldn't resist putting in some of Minaka's usual charm mixed with implied threats.

One last thing: I'm seriously considering turning this story into two separate novels with 'The Large Ashikabi' ending not long after Oriha joins the group as Oyamada's final Sekirei. The second novel will involve more Sekirei fights along with shedding some more light into Oyamada's past.

The main reason for this is I'd also like to start a Naruto fanfiction revolving around Choji joining team 7 instead of Naruto. More information on this will come later, but for now, I plan on having Choji stronger, smarter, and with a slightly different motivation from the anime.

However, I won't be starting anything new, until I finish 'The Large Ashikabi' which still has a few more chapters to go.

Anyway, till next time, Snakespur.


	10. Exploring the Past

**A/N:** I apologize once again. Oriha is not going to be in this chapter either. I wanted to put her P.O.V in, but the chapter was already long enough as it was. Don't worry, she'll be in chapter 11 for sure! Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter anyway!

As always, I don't own anything, except Oyamada. All characters belong to the creators of Sekirei and no, I don't profit from this story (though that would be awesome!)

* * *

Chapter 10: Exploring the Past

Hikari, Hibiki, and Oyamada departed the high school and started toward the 'Paper Dragon' bookstore, located not far from the school. Thankfully, his boss was kind enough to give him a short five-hour shift, since today was supposed to be his day off. He had until 4pm to get there and clock in, which was plenty of time.

Throughout the walk, Oyamada detected a tense silence between the three of them, and it didn't take much effort to pinpoint the source of it all. Hikari and Hibiki still blamed him for the incident at school, forcing them to hide for no apparent reason and causing them to unintentionally hurt him. It was even worse after the principal called them to his office and explained the new arrangements at school in catering to the Sekirei Plan.

Starting tomorrow, Kogei High School would gain two new students, at least until the Sekirei Plan ended, or they get terminated. Oyamada desperately hoped it was the former and not the latter. The thought of losing any of these wonderful beings caused an uncomfortable heaviness in his chest. Even now, it was still amazing that these girls could entwine themselves so deeply into his heart, especially after knowing them for only a two weeks. Oyamada definitely admitted he was careless with his actions, especially grabbing their hands, fully knowing that he would get electrocuted. After all, there was no guarantee that the electricity would have hurt anyone, Hikari and Hibiki's control over their abilities was easily apparent.

As he reflected on his actions, and his self-loathing grew, Oyamada found himself slowing down and stopping, causing Hikari and Hibiki to bump into his wide back. Evidently, they were lost in their own thoughts as well.

After recovering, Hikari spoke up in her usual belligerent tone. "Don't stop so suddenly Kenshin-sama! It's dangerous!" Her irritated expression quickly faded when she took in her Ashikabi's downcast expression.

Hibiki gently pulled the two of them to the side and out of the flow of foot traffic, before looking at Oyamada with worried eyes. "Kenshin-sama, are you…okay?" she asked gently.

Oyamada sighed and gently grasped each of their hands, his wrists flinching reflexively as his body remembered getting electrocuted by the limbs. Looking each of them in the eye and conveying all the sincerity that he could, Oyamada tried to apologize and explain his actions. "Hikari, Hibiki. I'm deeply sorry for putting you through all that at the school. Believe me, I didn't request that you two hide for my own selfish reasons, I did it for your sakes. I've noticed that your personalities and fears are similar to the power you wield. Lightning is an element that thrives in open spaces and freedom right? However, this also means the two of you share certain fears-."

Hikari piped up in slight annoyance, claiming they didn't fear anything, but to her surprise, Oyamada lightly placed a thick finger over her mouth, shocking her into silence. "Please let me finish," came the polite request, before his hand returned to hers.

Oyamada began gently rubbing their palms with his thumbs as he continued. "I've noticed how you two behave in public, how you tense up as we walk the crowded streets. You guys are claustrophobic, at least to some degree. You don't like enclosed or crowded spaces just as lighting exists in open sky as opposed to confined places…At least, that's what I think…"

Oyamada dropped their hands and rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly, Hikari and Hibiki barely suppressing their disappointment at the loss of contact. "I guess, what I'm trying to say is-I'm sorry for being selfish and putting you two in such uncomfortable positions, I hope you can forgive me," he concluded.

After a moment's pause, Hikari and Hibiki threw their arms around his large body, hiding their faces in his broad chest. "Of course we forgive you Kenshin-sama, though no apology is needed" came Hibiki's muffled reply. "My sister and I would do anything for you and are happy to assist you anyway we can. However, you're only partially right, master."

Hikari spoke up next, picking up where her sister left off. "Yes, but truthfully, it's not that bad most of the time. We just get a little uneasy in crowded spaces. Besides, when we're with you, Hibiki and I feel like we can do anything, as silly as that might sound. You give us courage Ashikabi-sama, never forget that," she admitted, face turning red at saying what was in her heart. "Today was just…overwhelming. We were more embarrassed about freezing up like that than anything else."

Hikari grabbed his hand again and gave her own sigh as she concluded her response. "After really thinking about it, Hibiki and I understood why you did what you did. We're thankful that you considered our feelings like that, even if we didn't agree. Besides, we already forgave you, so no lasting harm done! Though we still stand by our earlier statements that it was one of the most idiotic things you've ever come up with!" Hikari couldn't resist that last part.

Hibiki rolled her eyes. "Hikari, I think he gets it…"

Oyamada could have jumped with happiness, not caring about the elder twin's last-minute comment, knowing he deserved that and more for his trouble. "Thank you! I will do my best to continue to be worthy of your feelings," came the somewhat emotional reply.

Oyamada didn't know what he did to deserve the love of these two, but he wrapped his arms around them both and gave them each a lingering kiss. The resulting light from their wings flaring up caused a small group of people to stop and stare at them in amazement. Ignoring the bystanders, they pushed their way through and continued to head toward the bookstore.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

When they finally arrived at the 'Paper Dragon,' Yahan seemingly materialized from the alleyway beside the one-story building. The three of them exchanged greetings with her, as she remarked with a casual "about time you showed up…"

Hikari and Hibiki stood on their tiptoes for one last good bye kiss, as Oyamada wrapped one arm around each of their waists. As their wings faded from existence, Hikari whispered in his ear that they were looking forward to seeing him at home, along with promises of things to come that made the heavyset Ashikabi blush and clear his throat nervously.

Yahan rolled her eyes before coming over to the group and grabbing one of Oyamada's thick arms, tugging him from their seductive embrace. "Yes, yes, he gets it! I swear, from the way you two carry on, you act like you're never going to see him again! Besides, don't forget to save some of that for me!"

Hikari and Hibiki backed off with red faces, as their sister-bonded clung to his arm and rested her head on his shoulder. "Honestly! There's a time and a place! Oyamada-sama needs to start his shift!"

Hikari covered her embarrassment by shooting the Shadow Sekirei a glare. "Fine, but he is now in your care, so we better see him back unharmed and in one piece, or Hibiki and I will make you regret it!"

Yahan stuck her tongue out in a surprisingly childish gesture and hugged Oyamada's arm between her breasts. "Yeah right! I'd love to see you try!"

"Guys, I can take care of myself, I'm not an invalid. Don't I have any say in this?" came Oyamada's meek reply.

"No!" answered the three irate Sekirei in unison.

Oyamada sighed and hung his head. "I didn't think so…" he muttered. Ignoring the comically bickering girls for the moment, he released his arm from a now-distracted Yahan. Fishing around his pocket for his cell phone, he brought it out to check the time and his email. Seeing as he had five minutes before shift, and nothing of interest in the mailbox, he looked back up, intending to break up the fight.

To his surprise, the Sekirei were still arguing, but without any heat. Oyamada's heart warmed at the sight of the three of them with laughter in their eyes as their argument descended into playful bickering. As much as he hated to interrupt their interaction, Oyamada knew he had to clock in and begin work. So it was with regret that he called a stop to their play.

Oyamada and Yahan bid Hikari and Hibiki one last good bye, as the twins turned to leave, leaping toward a two story roof and out of sight.

Turning back to Yahan, he gave her a warm smile and her own lingering kiss, which she melted into, glad to finally have him to herself. While the Shadow Sekirei didn't mind the twins most of the time, she was always hoping for 1 on 1 time with her Ashikabi, even if she didn't always show it.

Even after being his Sekirei for more than a week now, Yahan was still reluctant to let her Ashikabi and sister-bonded in. Unbeknownst to the others, Yahan used her outrageous flirting and seductive personality as a shield to protect her true feelings, since she was still not comfortable enough to let others see them. _"It's because of them I'm like this! Those other Sekirei. Especially you! I blame you most of all!"_ Yahan thought furiously. Silently cursing a certain triple-digit Sekirei into oblivion. The tan girl disliked the majority of her fellow kin, some more than others. However, she blamed a certain one more than anyone else. Too furious to even clearly visualize her name and face, Yahan bottled up her negative feelings with a smile up at her Ashikabi.

Oyamada got the distinct impression that Yahan wasn't quite as happy as she appeared. He found it strange that he was able to pick up on her feelings like this, but chalked it up as the Sekirei Bond. Looking down at her saccharine smile, only gave him additional proof that all was not right. Oyamada made a mental note to confront her about it later as he ushered her into the book store.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

Oyamada and Yahan crossed the threshold into the large one story bookstore where he was greeted by the grinning face of his elderly boss, Atsushi Hondo.

The owner and proprietor of the 'Paper Dragon' was a large man adorned with numerous tattoos decorating his face and arms. He was known for his strict but fair way of running his business and his explosive temper. The man had arms the size of tree trunks and stood even taller than Oyamada at a staggering 6'6. The man also had a barrel chest and a "beer gut." All-in all, he was probably the most intimidating man Oyamada had ever met and the employee talk was that Hondo was a retired Yakuza and one of the very few to escape from 'the business' alive. Of course, there was no evidence to back up these rumors, and everyone was too scared to approach him about it. However, Hondo did require his employees call him 'boss,' so it was hard to say one way or another.

"Glad you could join us Kenshin. I see you've brought Sekrei No. 57 with you; Yahan as I recall," said Hondo in his deep, gravelly voice, as he eyed the nervous looking girl. Oyamada felt for her. His manager was always an intimidating site to see for the first time, even if she was still probably much stronger than him due to her status as a Sekirei.

Oyamada winced at the indirect mention of his Ashikabi label, but was fully expecting his boss to mention something about it, even if he didn't come right out and say it. "Ah, yes boss. I hope this won't be a problem," he said, even though there was no way he was going to make the same mistake again and send her away.

Hondo let out a raspy laugh before shaking his head. "Of course not Kenshin, I received a letter from MBI's president explaining the situation. It's alright, as long as she doesn't interfere with the day-to-day running of this joint. Understood?" Hondo directed the last word at Yahan, even as he gave her an uneasy look. Thankfully, the Shadow Sekirei didn't notice his boss's expression, too intimidated to do anything other than answer quickly and respectively with a "yes sir!"

Satisfied, Hondo turned his gaze back to his employee. "Don't expect to be treated special, just because you're an Ashikabi now. Unless another Sekirei comes by for a scrap, you're my employee first! Clock in and get to work Kenshin. You've got books to shelve and people to help," he said firmly.

"Yes boss! I expect no special treatment." was the respectful reply. Without further ado, Oyamada made his way behind the checkout desk with Yahan in tow. The student quickly donned one of the aprons in the back and began his shift. Unseen by either of them, Hondo gave his favorite employee a small smile before following him to the back and continuing his task of checking the inventory.

It was just before dinner time at the 'Paper Dragon Bookstore' and there were people milling about the shelves, eagerly looking over the variety of books. A young woman dragged her reluctant boyfriend behind, as she eagerly browsed a shelf of Supernatural Romance books, gleefully pointing out some of her favorites, which Oyamada guessed were probably in the same category as the Western series, _Twilight_ , much to his consternation.

In another part of the store, a Hispanic man was holding an infant girl with one arm and browsing a collection of easy books designed for babies. He had a thoughtful expression on his face as he examined the cover of a book on the alphabet. To Oyamada's slight surprise, it was written in Spanish.

Elseware, a group of American tourists were trying to make out a fiction book written in Japanese kanji. Oyamada smiled slightly, as he realized it would be a completely strange but exciting experience for them. The young man had to admit seeing the characters could be weird if you weren't used to it.

Throughout the store, there were all kinds of people from different walks of life. Oyamada knew from what his boss had told him that the 'Paper Dragon' was known for its diverse collection and wide variety. As a result, it was able to compete with the bigger bookstore chains. Hondo would sometimes talk of expanding the business, but thus far, there has been no visible evidence of it.

Oyamada pushed a sturdy metal cart lined with books waiting to be re-distributed throughout the store. Approaching the 'Mystery' shelves, the student bent down to examine the cart, searching for the corresponding books. Picking out a handful, Oyamada organized them by the author's last name, shifting and straightening other titles as necessary. He absently nodded to Yahan, when she announced that she was going to patrol around the store.

After finishing in the 'Mystery' section, he pushed the cart to the next aisle, doing his best to organize the books on his trolley by genre for ease of replacement. The time ticked by and Oyamada distributed the 'Romance' and 'Horror' books that were on his cart. Before too long he stopped at his favorite section in the store: 'Historical Fiction.' He knew it was going to take him a while to get through this one since he had the bad habit of getting distracted with reading the various titles both on the cart and on the shelf.

Oyamada's favorite subject in school was history. It didn't really matter what type of it there was, or the time period. There were very few sub-genres that he didn't like about it, but his favorite type of books by far were either historical novels or alternate history novels with elements of fantasy mixed in. Oyamada recalled the last 'Historical Fiction' novel that he read was about dragons existing during the time of the European Napoleonic Wars. With that final happy though, Oyamada began to go through the Historic novel books on his cart, gleefully reading the backs of the most interesting ones.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

It didn't take long for the novelty of visiting her Ashikabi's place of work to wear off, and after the first hour, Yahan was bored out of her mind. She had already made several circuits of the store, checking with all her senses for any potential enemies that might attack, regardless of how low the probability was. It certainly didn't help that she did not even have her fated one to talk with, given how seriously he was taking his job. After their run in with her Ashkabi's intimidating boss, Oyamada-sama had clocked in and immediately set to work wheeling out a metal cart stacked to the brim with books and clad in a ridiculous looking apron with two frontal pockets. It was annoying as he almost flat-out ignored her, in favor of distributing the contents of his cart to the different shelves. She tried talking to some of the patrons who approached her, recognizing her as a Sekirei, but Yahan found that she didn't have the patience to deal with complete strangers.

Yahan supposed that Oyamada-san's dedication was to be expected, but that didn't mean she had to like it! From what she had already seen, her Ashikabi was an intelligent man who gave his all in everything he did from loving his Sekirei to working and school. Unfortunately, that meant he would almost ignore her and the twins completely if he was busy with something else.

As Yahan's mind began to wander, her thoughts returned to her time back at MBI and how everyone was scared of her because of her uncommon skin color and shadow powers. Unfortunately, these thoughts always brought up memories of _her,_ Yahan's one and only supposed 'friend' amongst the Sekirei.

Yahan remembered it like it was yesterday, how she shared everything with _her_ and confided about her deepest fears, and biggest dreams. _She_ acted as a sounding board whenever the teasing of the others got to be too much. Yahan thought she had finally found someone who was willing to be her friend and maybe… dare she hope…? Something more…

Yahan was so lost in her dark thoughts, that she failed to notice the fact that her feet absently brought her to rest next to her Ashikabi in the 'Historical Fiction' section of the bookstore. Ironically she now had her Ashikabi's undivided attention, but was too lost in her own thoughts and emotions to notice.

The Shadow Sekirei's mood turned blacker still, as buried feelings began to rise to the surface as the memories continued to flow. Yahan had thought at the time that as long as she had this one friend, then everything else was bearable. But no! _She_ ended their friendship! _She_ was just like everyone else! It's because of _Her_ that Yahan's demeanor became as cold and dark as the shadows that she could manipulate. _She_ had better hope they never run into each other in this Sekirei Plan, because Yahan had every intention of pursuing and putting an end to _her_ traitorous, manipulative, and foul existence!

"So, are you going to tell me what was bothering you before and apparently now?" Yahan snapped out of her bleak thoughts and quickly pasted a sensual smile on her face as she looked up at her Ashikabi. "Whatever do you mean master?" came the innocent question.

Oyamada was not fooled for a second. He was reading the back of an interesting looking book on the Japanese Empire, when he noticed someone approaching him in his peripheral vision. Thinking it was a customer, he had looked up with a friendly expression on his face, ready to help them. However, the smile melted off his features faster than a snow cone in the middle of summer when he took in Yahan's dark expression. Oyamada had to admit that the anger he found in her normally beautiful dark purple eyes was frightening. When he got her attention, he could practically see the falsity of her smile as whatever was troubling her was forced into the back of her mind. How long had it taken him to notice? Longer than it should have probably.

After asking if she wanted to share what was wrong, he could almost sense the gears turning in her mind as she thought up a response, and unfortunately, it had been the predictable 'I-don't-know-what-your-talking-about' response.

Oyamada gave her a stern glare, slightly insulted that she really thought him _that_ stupid. Thankfully, she cowed under his gaze and hung her head in shame before answering.

"It's nothing serious. Not _really_. I was just thinking about my time back at MBI," she admitted with reluctance, hoping he'd be satisfied with the semi-truthful answer. No such luck though, as he gave a sigh of exasperation.

"If it was 'nothing serious,' then you wouldn't have had such a murderous expression on your face. The look in your eyes scared me Yahan…" he said after a moment. Gently tilting her chin to look up at his worried face. "That was a look of hatred directed at a 'someone' or 'something.' Trust me, I've been there too remember? Now, please tell me what's wrong. I hate seeing my seductive, sexy, and mischievous Yahan looking so angry…"

The girl in question blushed at the compliments, but sighed as he was expecting an answer to his question sooner rather than later. Should she tell him about _her?_ About what's really in her heart? More to the point _Could_ she? The memories were unpleasant with many dark emotions attached to them and Yahan wasn't sure if she was able to share them yet.

Unfortunately, Oyamada never got his answer, because Yahan had suddenly grabbed his hand and quickly but quietly led him a few shelves away to duck behind the 'Non-fiction' shelf, which was further from the door.

"Yahan, what the hell is-?" But the Shadow Sekirei shushed him, before peaking around the bookcase toward the door, where a girl in a school uniform and a male in a woman's dress stood, chatting with Hondo. "It's an Ashikabi and Sekirei, and it seems their looking for us Oyamada-sama" Yahan said quietly, answering his incomplete question.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

 _A few minutes earlier…_

Sahashi Yukari growled in annoyance as she listened to her pathetic older brother's voice mail for the fifth time in as many minutes. For some reason, Minato's cell phone was either off or out of power. Honestly, the girl thought it would be the latter as she wouldn't put it past her bone headed brother to forget about charging the device.

Letting out a frustrated sigh, she turned to her companion, Shiina, Sekirei No. 107. _"Damn, he really looks hot in that outfit! I'm so glad he's willing to put up with it, not that he has much choice! Hehe~"_ she thought with a slightly perverted smile.

The unfortunate Shiina was dressed in a pale yellow dress with frills, complete with a matching bonnet that obscured part of his messy silver hair. He also had on striped knee-socks that disappeared under the dress, and flat-heeled stilettos on his feet.

Ever since winging himself to this girl, his face was almost permanently flushed red from embarrassment, thanks to his Bishōnen-obsessed Ashikabi. Thus far, he had been mortified by her perverted moves, disturbed/scared by her unnecessarily cruel treatment of every other Ashikabi and Sekirei they've come across, and finally, had his dignity peeled away after being forced to dress like a woman!

Yukari had told him it was all for the sake of disguising him from that other Ashikabi's Sekirei. However, after the actual winging took place, and Shiina told her of his mission to find his little sister, Kuu, they had left immediately; his new Ashikabi determined to help him out. Personally, the boy Sekirei thought the outfit was for her own twisted desires though.

But Shiina put up with it all, because finding Kuu was much more important. And that brought them to the present, where they were standing across the street from a large bookstore, as Yukari tried to call her brother to let him know that she wouldn't be able to visit today after all. Shiina heard her leave another violent sounding message to the unfortunate sibling, before turning her attention back to him.

Before she could say anything though, Shiina's attention was drawn to the bookstore across the street. "Yukari-sama!" he said excitedly, "There's an Ashikabi and Sekirei in there! Maybe they've seen Kuu?!"

Yukari doubted it, but after seeing his hopeful expression, she gave him a more sincere smile. "Alright then, let's ask them Shiina! Besides, if they don't know where she's at, I do have some frustration to vent, since I still can't get a hold of my pathetic big brother!"

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

Oyamada, along with Yahan witnessed a slender girl with short blue hair and dressed in a light brown school uniform and matching skirt. She wore dark knee-high socks and matching short and flat heels with a buckle.

The person next to her looked to be a boy of about 13-14 years of age, though he couldn't be sure due the stranger's effeminate features and atrocious pale yellow dress that he had on. The young man couldn't help but feel bad for the boy, as he shuffled his feet embarrassingly at his companion's obnoxious behavior.

Oyamada noticed his boss's face was split between equal parts anxiety and anger. His eyes kept sliding over to the boy, almost as if Hondo thought that the kid was going to attack him. It took him a moment to figure out why, but Oyamada surmised that the boy was a Sekirei and he had a feeling that his boss was rather superstitious, which explained his concerned face when he was near Yahan earlier.

"Do you think they'll attack us?" Oyamada wanted to know. The volume of the girl was getting louder and louder with the other bookstore patrons taking notice. His fellow employees were too caught up at seeing another Sekirei in the store that they didn't bother stopping the rude girl.

Yahan glanced at the serious and downright sexy expression on her Ashikabi's face before answering. "No, I don't sense any killing intent from them. But we should still be cautious."

"Good, we need to jump in. The boss looks like he's at the end of his rope. Follow my lead, I don't think either of us are in the mood for a fight," said Oyamada, and Yahan had to agree. Those memories of her time at MBI and _her_ had the girl's emotions all over the place, and a Sekirei fight required one to be focused, especially since her power of shadow teleportation required a calm mind to use effectively.

Yahan had no idea what her Ashikabi was planning, but she trusted him-she had to. Even if the same couldn't be said for anyone else. With a murmur of "Understood," Yahan melted into the shadow of the book case, as Oyamada stood up and began walking toward his boss, the girl, and the young boy.

As Oyamada drew closer, he began to make out what they were saying:

"Listen here Ojii-san! We're looking for an Ashikabi, and if you know what's good for you and your establishment, you'll tell us where we can find him. Otherwise, Shiina here will make life very unpleasant for you!" the girl said in a faintly-arrogant tone. Oyamada saw that his boss was close to cracking. It appeared he was definitely afraid of Sekirei, though he was touched by how his employer still hadn't given him up yet.

"I already told you, we don't have any Ashikabi working here! So I'm begging you, please stop asking!" Honda said, an edge of desperation in his voice.

Oyamada cleared his throat, causing three sets of eyes lock onto him: one set was furious, the second set embarrassed, and the third set a mixture of relief and apologetic. "It's alright boss. Please leave this to me!"

Oyamada stifled a chuckle as his boss tried to save face through a stoic reply. "Hmmm, I see then. So be it Kenshin, I'll leave them to you," he said solemnly, before turning on his heel to venture deeper into the store without giving the impression that he was trying to escape.

With his boss gone, Oyamada turned his brown-eyed gaze on the newcomers. "Welcome to the 'Paper Dragon Bookstore,' can I help you two find something?" He asked with a friendly smile, treating them like regular customers. Mentally, he gauged their reactions carefully. The boy, who he supposed was called Shiina was about to speak up, when the belligerent girl talked over him, causing Oyamada to inwardly frown at her lack of manners.

"No we're not interested in any stupid books. And you can cut the 'helpful employee' crap, we both know you're an Ashikabi. Shiina sensed you and your Sekirei from across the street! We aren't leaving until you tell us where to find No. 108 Kusano!" she replied in an obnoxious tone, glaring up at him furiously.

Oyamada sighed, as he tried to put up with the difficult girl. "I am an Ashikabi like you said, but right now I'm an employee. If you don't quiet down, I'm going to have to ask you to leave. You're disturbing our other patrons. As for your question, I don't know a Kusano."

Oyamada had been surprised at the mention of the bright little girl that he, Hikari, and Hibiki had rescued, but hid it behind his mask of friendliness. Since that night, he'd been over to Izumo Inn a couple times, for some of Miya's delicious cooking, and he remembered the shy but sweet Sekirei with long blond hair. Unfortunately, he hadn't visited recently, something he's secretly regretted the last few days. Oyamada was unsure what their intentions toward her were, but had decided to play dumb to find out their motives.

Unfortunately, this seemed to only anger the girl further, as she stepped forward and did her best to get in his face, even though Oyamada stood more than a head taller than her. "No, you're lying! I'm pretty good at telling if someone is bullshitting me and I think you're hiding something! So spill it fat ass!"

Oyamada wondered if he was that bad of a liar or if certain Sekirei and Ashikabi could see through deception, because Shiina didn't look convinced either, or at least was not ready to give up yet. He held down a sigh at the girl's thoroughly un-original insult. He knew it was time to drop the façade of 'friendly employee,' since it was clear they weren't interested in browsing the store anyway. Oyamada replied in a stern but calm voice, "I said I don't know who that is, _try somewhere else_. Now walk away-or I'll have you thrown out!"

"Please, tell us what you know. I promise, Yukari-sama and I don't want to hurt her. Just the opposite in fact. You see, she's-" Oyamada glanced down at the boy, glad that he found the courage to speak up. Sadly, his belligerent Ashikabi cut across him again.

"No! Don't interact with him Shiina, it's the sacred duty of a woman like myself to protect the perfect Bishōnens from all that is ugly and wrong!" she cried dramatically, as the now named Yukari, stepped away and threw her arms around him.

Oyamada subtly rolled his eyes at her theatrics, before glancing at the boy expectantly. He had a feeling on what Shiina was trying to say, but wanted to be sure. "What was that Shiina-kun?"

"Shiina don't-" started Yukari, but Oyamada silenced her with a look, before giving a friendly smile to the younger boy.

Glad to have a chance to speak, the male Sekirei gently shoved his Ashikabi away, before staring up at the employee. "I said, we don't want to hurt her because Kuu is actually my sister! I'm the only one who can keep her in check, if her powers get out of control! I could tell that Kuu was sad and crying up until last week. I just want to see that she's alright!"

The reply was earnest, and Oyamada nodded in acceptance, having already guessed that he was a brother-figure "I promise you, she's in good hands. My Sekirei and I were able to rescue her, and she ended up leaving with a Sahashi Minato. I'll admit I don't know him that well, but he seemed like a good guy to me." Oyamada gave him directions to Izumo Inn, much to his evident relief.

"Thank you so much! I don't know how I can repay you! Come on Yukari-sama, let's head there right away!" Shiina said with a wide smile, already drifting toward the door, only to stop and wait impatiently when he realized his Ashikabi wasn't following him.

For her part, Yukari looked downright murderous at being ignored and for him interacting with her Bishōnen Sekirei. Raising her right foot, she aimed for right between the older boy's legs-only to gasp, as Oyamada managed to clumsily grab the limb before it could strike, causing her to windmill her arms comically as she fought to remain balanced.

After seeing the furious look on her face, Oyamada had a feeling she'd get physical. From how she treated both himself, his boss and her Sekirei, it was clear that this girl was used to bullying and dominating males and her temperament seemed explosive enough that she'd get physically violent about it. So when she attempted lash out with her leg, the only thing that surprised him was the fact that he managed to grab the offending limb at all.

"Fat Bastard!" she cried, after he let go of her leg. "How dare you treat me like that, take this!" she screamed. With such an obvious telegraph, Oyamada was able to block the punch aimed at his jaw with ease. Fed up with her tantrum and attitude in general, the hefty Ashikabi grabbed her by the wrist firmly with one hand and the collar of her school uniform with the other and calmly dragged her outside, ignoring her cries of 'pervert, rapist, and fat ass.'

Out of the corner of his eye, he could see Shiina was about leap to her defense, but before he could, Yahan successfully materialized out of the shadows and had her long knife at his throat in a flash. She pressed her other hand to where his Sekirei crest was at, just in case he wanted to try something anyway. "That's enough of that I think!" she said in a steely voice. "You have your information! I demand that you leave, girl, before I terminate your Sekirei here and now!"

Yukari was shocked by her sudden appearance, but still looked like she wanted to make something of it, before Yahan's fierce expression caused her to re-consider her options. "Let's go see Kuu, Shiina. No sense sticking around here anymore," she said, grabbing his hand. The two of them took off down the sidewalk, but not before Yukari gave the hefty employee one last glare, which Oyamada returned with interest.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

Yahan sniffed, as if she'd smelt something foul, before remarking, "What an unpleasant girl."

Oyamada chuckled at her haughty response, but nodded his head in agreement. "Yeah. But I feel bad for her Sekirei though."

Yahan shrugged indifferently, before the two of them made it back into the library. Hondo strolled over to where they were standing, giving Oyamada a bright smile, while some of the bystanders who witnessed Yukari's display lightly applauded them for their efforts.

The rest of the shift passed uneventfully, though Yahan became the center of attention for many of the patrons and employees. The Shadow Sekirei was still uncomfortable with all the attention, but still answered their questions as best she could. Hondo let it drag on for a minute or so, before politely requesting that the patrons leave her alone and threatening his employees with bodily harm if they didn't get back to work.

Oyamada finished up the shelving, while Yahan remained close by, chatting with him about nothing in particular. The shadow Sekirei was finally enjoying her time with her Ashikabi, at least until he clocked out.

The two of them exited after wishing Hondo and the rest of the employees a good night. As they stepped into the cool night, with Tokyo's buildings lit up like a neon wonderland, Oyamada sent a text to both Hikari and Hibiki, letting them know that he and Yahan were on their way toward Sarutahiko Coffee. The large Ashikabi of course, managed to fill the Shadow Sekirei in on where they were going to go after work sometime during the shift.

After clasping hands with the Yahan, Oyamada turned to her with a gentle reminder, "You know, you still haven't told me what was wrong earlier. And before you ask, no I never forgot, I just wanted to hold off bothering you about it, until after work. Besides, you looked like you were enjoying yourself in there," he said with a kind smile.

Yahan sighed, before eventually giving in. Part of her was glad that she was going to tell at least some of it, while another part of her cursed her feelings and wondered when she became such a pushover.

"I'm not ready to talk about it completely Oyamada-sama, but I will tell you what I can…" she replied. Yahan was silent for a few minutes more, as they strolled down the sidewalk, casually dodging the occasional pedestrian. The words were initially stuck in her throat like a glob of peanut butter, but Oyamada was patient, knowing that she needed this time to gather her thoughts.

"I was badly treated at MBI by my fellow Sekirei. I was teased and feared because of my shadowy powers and my somewhat uncommon skin color, this you already know. However, there was one, whose name I can't bare to say just now. She ended up being my greatest friend and worst enemy from my time at the laboratories…"

Yahan choked up again, as drops of saline made their way quietly down her cheeks. Oyamada wrapped an arm around her and she leaned her head against his chest, as they strolled down the well-lit sidewalk.

He stroked her hair and planted a kiss on her forehead, as he waited for her to continue. After another minute, Yahan gathered her strength and forged ahead, intent on finishing the tale as quickly as possible.

"I shared everything with her, and before I knew it, we were best friends. Unfortunately, as the time at MBI tower came to a close, she began distancing herself from me…" By this time, it was getting harder for Yahan to keep her voice steady, but she soldiered on regardless. "Not long before I was scheduled to leave…she called me all sorts of nasty things and claimed that our friendship was all a lie!"

Finally, she couldn't take it anymore and collapsed, crying into Oyamada's arms. The portly young man couldn't believe such viciousness existed between Sekirei! It made Oyamada's blood boil at the thought of this hypothetical girl putting his beloved Yahan through such pain.

He pushed his angry thoughts away though, and focused on calming his distressed Sekirei. Oyamada hugged her tightly, before bending down and planting numerous kisses on her wet cheeks, and hair. He held on for what felt like an eternity as he continued to murmur that he was here and that he would never betray her in such a way.

Seeming to take comfort in his words, she calmed down enough to give him a watery smile. Despite how much she cried, Yahan was glad that she was able to tell him most of what was bothering her. Still, the Shadow Sekirei still didn't feel comfortable enough to tell her Ashikabi that she was in love with _her_ at the time.

"Are you still up for coming with me to see this Lee person?" Oyamada asked gently, after she dried her tears on his shirt, unintentionally soiling it.

"Yes Oyamada-sama, though I may not stay the whole time." Honestly, she probably wasn't going to stay long at all. True to form, Yahan knew she needed time away from everyone to calm down and sort out her emotions. She really hated getting weepy like this, but even after all these months, the sting of _her_ betrayal was still fresh.

However, after everything that's happened tonight, the Sekirei knew she wanted to show her Ashikabi how much his words and actions meant to her. Already her mind was crafting the many physical ways she wanted thank him, each one more lustful than the last. Yahan felt a certain wetness in her crotch just thinking about it. With some disappointment, she knew it probably wasn't going to happen tonight, but very very soon.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

Oyamada and Yahan spotted Hikari and Hibiki by the main entrance of the Sarutahiko Coffee shop and lifted their hands in greeting. The Lighting Twins shot an empathetic look at Yahan when they noticed her red, puffy eyes. They looked to their Ashikabi with a question in their gaze, but he shook his head to forestall any inquiries.

Oyamada took in the atmosphere, as he and his Sekirei made their way inside. Three wooden shelves went around the perimeter of the small coffee shop. On the shelves were numerous potted plants lined in careful rows like soldiers at attention.

His shoes made a dull thunking sound on the hard wooden floor as he scanned the lounge area for his former classmate. It didn't take long to spot Yoshikawa Lee in the corner of the café, patiently waiting with a styrofoam cup of coffee.

The only other occupants were two figures in the opposite corner of the establishment. They were attired in large black cloaks with hoods turned up, obscuring any facial features. Taking a closer look, he realized that their clothing appeared to be a few sizes too large for their owners' frames. The large Ashikabi glanced at Yahan, and was shocked at the wary look she was giving the strangers. Oyamada was about to remark to Hikari and Hibiki about the strangers when he noticed that they too were staring at the clothed individuals with narrowed eyes and serious faces. Furrowing his brows at their behavior, he turned away to greet Lee, who had stood up in preparation for their arrival.

Yahan and Oyamada sat across from Lee as Hikari and Hibiki dragged over two more chairs for themselves. After settling in and making small talk for a minute, The waitress, who appeared to be in her mid-twenties wandered over with a notepad in hand. "Hello, and welcome to Sarutahiko Coffee. Would you or your Sekirei like anything to drink? she asked.

Oyamada didn't bat an eye at the casual mention of the alien women, though she did look excited to serve them. "No thank you, can't speak for anyone else though," he said with a small smile.

Hikari decided she wanted to try coffee, and ordered a cup with cream. Hibiki went with the less daring option of a plain green tea. Yahan elected not to get anything either, as she mentioned that she was leaving soon.

The waitress gave them a friendly smile of thanks, before asking for their names. Happy at an apparent fan, Hikari and Hibiki eagerly complied with proud smirks on their faces. Yahan did too, albeit with noticeable reluctance. As she bombarded his Sekirei with questions regarding their abilities and how they worked, Oyamada began to grow suspicious. Eagerness was one thing, but there seemed to be an undercurrent of something else that he couldn't put his finger on. However, before he could put a halt to the stream of questions, the waitress seemed to realize that she hadn't delivered their drink orders to the back yet and made a hasty, if slightly forced retreat.

Oyamada pushed the mystery of the nosy waitress out of his mind as he turned toward the now troubled look on Yahan's face. Knowing they needed to talk, he excused himself and the shadow Sekirei from the table, as Lee and the Lightning Twins continued to chat after the waitress had left.

Hand resting on her shoulder, Oyamada led her a short distance from the table, missing the server from before as she tried to move closer without arousing suspicion. "I take it you want to leave right?" he asked.

"Yes, but not for the reason you think Oyamada-sama, at least not completely. I'll be keeping an eye on things from across the street," came the reply. At her Ashikabi's puzzled stare, Yahan reached up and wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him down to her level. "Don't look now, but those two hooded figures in the corner are Sekirei, I'm certain of it." She mutterered under the pretense of a hug.

Oyamada's eyes widened as he felt her breath on his ear. "If that's true, how come Hikari and Hibiki didn't sense them when we first came in?" He responded. Yahan's embrace idly reminded him of the night they met and subsequent winging.

The Shadow Sekirei smirked against his cheek before answering. "Who says they haven't?." He glanced over curiously, and sure enough, while Hikari was continuing the light hearted conversation with Lee, Hibiki's gaze would occasionally slide over to the pair, alert for any and all movement.

After a pause, Yahan continued, "also, I believe our waitress is trying to eavesdrop on us. I don't trust her Oyamada-sama. Please be careful, I'll be nearby" Giving her Ashikabi a peck on the cheek, the Sekirei exited the cafe. Unseen by anyone, she melted into the darkness, as soon as she was clear of the outdoor lights.

Turning around, Oyamada glared at the waitress, who blushed at being caught red-handed and retreated into the kitchen.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

Returning to his seat, he gave Lee a sheepish smile. "I apologize Yoshikawa-san, Yahan was not feeling well and had to excuse herself."

"No problem Kenshin-san, Hikari was just telling me how she and her sister became your Sekirei. I must admit, this Seo character doesn't sound like a pleasant person, I'm sorry that you live next to him." Lee responded.

Oyamada gave a small smile at the memory of the winging, before shrugging his shoulders in reply. "I agree, I don't think I'll ever be Seo's friend, but in his defense, he's actually been behaving himself lately. Though, it could be due to the little alliance we have going on."

Lee blinked in surprise. "Alliance? Hikari never mentioned that," he said, while glancing over at the Sekirei in question. The girl just scoffed, before turning away. Completely lost, he turned his gaze back to the Ashikabi.

Oyamada nodded, not surprised by her behavior. "Hikari and Hibiki have an especially big reason to hate the man and I don't think they agree with this alliance; can't blame them, to be honest. If they left out that detail while Hikari was telling you about how we met, I'm not going to tell you either. Sorry." While he left out how Seo almost forced himself on Hikari, he did give the other student a rundown on how the informal alliance came to be.

While Lee accepted Oyamada's omission on certain things, the Askhikabi could tell that he was even more curious for answers at the story's conclusion. Deciding a change of subject was in order, Oyamada decided to ask about Lee's life.

As it turned out, the reason why Lee was absent at school the day after his fight with Oyamada, was because he and his family were on a plane to Tokyo, thanks to his Dad's promotion. The reason why Lee wanted to make friends with him, was so he could have at least one person to talk with during and after the move. Sadly, Oyamada's negative preconceptions about how Lee was going to act, ended up wasting their only chance at friendship, until now.

Currently, Lee lives with his mother, who is unemployed, and his little sister who attends middle school. His Dad works long hours for the Tokyo branch of a large software company as director. Oyamada could see why they moved out here; getting promoted to such a prestigious position is a once-in-a-lifetime opportunity.

In exchange, Lee asked him about his family, which Oyamada reluctantly told him about. Family was somewhat of a touchy subject with the hefty student due to his Mom's near-obsession with making her son physically attractive.

Back when Oyamada was living with them in one of the quieter suburbs of Japan, they tried to get him to lose weight. Initially, Oyamada was all for this idea and strove to make his parents proud. At the start they were as supportive as could be, but when it became clear that his weight wasn't going down, things turned sour quickly.

His Mom began to accuse him of straying from his diet among other things, while his Dad took it as a personal failure for not succeeding. Despite Oyamada's insistence that he was sticking to every bit of advice they gave him on the subject, they didn't believe him. The arguments would escalate rapidly and would often turn into full-blown shouting matches.

Oyamada tried to be understanding, really he tried. Prior to going to the doctor, and for a good time after, he did his best to alleviate their worries. Over time, he began to see the truth. For the most part, they wanted him to get in shape, not for his health, but because they didn't want to tarnish their image of the perfect looking family.

Both of his parents were fairly famous with his Mom's career as a model, and his Dad's reputation as a personal trainer. Having grown accustomed to renown, Oyamada could see that they didn't want to tarnish their image. Thankfully, after that trip to the doctor's office, his Dad accepted for the most part, that it was a medical thing, and thus beyond his power to control. His Mom was a different story though…

When she was younger, Oyamada's mother was a successful fashion model for a big-time clothing company. As a result, she hired various physical fitness trainers in order to keep herself in-shape for photo shoots. In fact, that was how his parents ended up meeting, when his mother hired his father for those services.

Oyamada knew that his mother was quite shallow and superficial, when it came to how people should look. He tried not to blame her for it, her chosen profession drilled that way of thinking into her. Still, there was a limit to how much even he could take and it all came to a head a few days before he left for Tokyo.

In hindsight, it probably would have been better to tell his parents about his intentions to move sooner rather than later, but Oyamada was afraid that they would somehow keep him from going. As a result, it wasn't until the night before that he finally told them about it. As expected, the news was taken in the worst possible way and everyone went to bed angry. The next day, he left without saying good-bye to his parents, only contacting them once more when he had arrived at Tokyo. Oyamada had sent them an apology letter for not telling them about his plans until the night before, along with an explanation for his actions. Unfortunately, he never received a reply and figured his parents were still too mad at him to talk.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

Eventually, they talked about hobbies. Lee was an avid writer and wrote fanfiction in his downtime. Additionally, he was captain of his school's Kendo team and admitted that they've been to nationals two years running. He also mentioned that he enjoyed playing American Soccer as well.

Oyamada could never get into sports, mainly because he feared people would give him a hard time about it for trying to compete. Other people's opinions never really mattered to him, but he figured that they would constantly get on his case about his less-than-athletic looking build, which is something he didn't feel like putting up with any more than necessary.

Hikari and Hibiki enjoyed talking to Lee, and learning more about their Ashikabi's past, even as they made sure to have someone watching the hooded strangers at all times. Yahan's departure was unsurprising to both twins. After seeing her red and puffy eyes and they held onto the hope that their sister bonded would recover from whatever caused them.

They had to admit, it took a couple days to warm up to Yahan after she joined their group. The twin Sekirei held onto the belief that she would steal Oyamada away from them and that their Ashikabi would be taken in by her tan skin, and exotic look. Thankfully, neither was the case and their master made every effort to treat them all equally.

Oyamada checked the time on his phone, and was surprised that it was almost 1am, Wednesday morning. It appeared that they ended up talking with Lee for two and a half hours!

The Large Ashikabi looked up with a sheepish smile at Lee, before gesturing to his phone. "My apologies Yoshikawa-san, but we should really get going. I didn't realize it was this late!"

Lee glanced down at his own phone and nodded his agreement. "I see your point Kenshin-san, we both have class tomorrow. Oh by the way, please call me Lee! After telling you all about myself, I think we're beyond honorifics at this point."

Oyamada grinned. "Very well, Lee. Feel free to call me Oyamada then. Anyway, it was a pleasure to talk with you at last! We definitely need to hang out again sometime. Have a safe trip home!"

After everyone exchanged farewells, they rose from the table and made ready to leave. Oyamada and Lee shook hands, while Hikari and Hibiki tossed out their empty cups. The Twin Sekirei headed up to the counter and paid for their beverages with their MBI cards. With a final glare at the hooded figures still seated in the other corner, they headed for home, with Yahan following, unseen from the shadows.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

After their targets had left, Mitsuki and Mitsuha, better known as Sekirei numbers 39 and 38 lowered their hoods and stood up from the table. Making their way to the young waitress behind the counter, they got her attention.

"So, what were you able to learn?" Mitsuki asked, eyeing the woman with a serious gaze.

"I was able to learn some. That tanned skin girl called herself No. 57, Yahan. From what I could glean through eavesdropping and my own questions, she has the power of shadow teleportation and carries a dagger for a weapon. I don't know why you had me tell you these details though, when it's easily available on the MBI web site.

Mitsuha snorted and gave the waitress a glare. "Don't you think we tried that? In the interest of fairness, Minaka is somehow able to block Ashikabi and Sekirei access to the web page that displays all that information. We also didn't want to take the risk of asking you to look it up for us, in case that demented president was able to somehow prevent us from obtaining the info. Now was there anything else?" she asked impatiently.

Shrugging off her behavior with the ease of someone used to dealing with rude customers on a daily basis, the waitress continued to relate what she found out as if nothing happened. "Other than the fact that I think his Sekirei knew that you were the same, that's about it. Now do you have your part of the bargain?"

The two Sekirei shrugged, not surprised by this revelation. Sekirei have always been able to sense each other and Ashikabis. Mitsuki reached into the pocket of her cloak and withdrew a generous stack of yen bills, which she slid over to the eager waitress. "Your information has been most helpful. Mikogami-sama thanks you for your service." So saying, the Sekirei departed the café without a backward glance.

* * *

 **A/N:** Whew, this was a long chapter. I think it's also the longest of this story so far. I hope you all the interaction between Oyamada and Yukari. In the anime, I found her character annoying and her treatment of those other Ashikabi unfair. So of course, my guy is not going to put up with it. Anyway, I hope it was believable! Don't worry, they'll finally be some fighting coming up in the future chapters. And as you might have guessed, it'll be another showdown between twins, though it won't be for another couple chapters.

Hope you all have a great weekend and a safe week! Until next time, Snakespur

Edited 9/10/17


End file.
